formación serpiente
by charly888
Summary: la historia se centra 4 años en el futuro sigue a lincon y a sus amigos en sus aventuras de la adolescencia y de como sus decisiones pueden pasar factura
1. los chicos de siempre

un día como cualquier otro lugar en la ciudad de maderas reales 5 chicos de 15 años van a su escuela charlando sobre fin de semana, chicas y sus pasatiempos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes como entendidos entre y amigos del alma

\- ¿Oye oxidado, como te fue el viernes en "la jaula"? - pregunto lincon

\- Bien, noquee a hawk con un derechazo en la mandíbula -

\- guau - publicado todos al unisono

\- Dijo que liam

\- si es genial, definitivamente soy el mejor -

\- eres capaz de noquear un halcón, pero no puedes invitar a polly a salir - dijo zach de manera burlona

\- oooooh - dicen los demás

\- Eso es muy diferente y ademas tu también es que hagas mucho con risas - responde oxidado algo sonrojado

\- es difícil, solo la puedo ver los martes ya que ella no puede los miércoles y los viernes y yo los lunes y jueves estoy ocupado - respondió zach

\- si seguro - dijeron todos estallando de risa

Sin embargo, en la escuela, muy rápido, en la preparación, en la escuela primaria, en los salones, no en las clases, en las clases, en las clases, en las clases, en las clases, en Por ejemplo, en la escuela. , ellos también habían cambiado, ya no eran pequeños y débiles, cada uno de ellos se había vuelto fuerte, a su vez, se había convertido en el acoso de la época victima y se tomaba clases de karate, con el tiempo adquirido los músculos y la técnica Volvimos a trabajar en la materia, liam trabajaba duro en la granja de su familia, pero luego algunos problemas con sus vecinos, sus padres decidieron mandarlo a una academia militar a los 13 años, duro un año ya los 14 volvió a las maderas reales con una La actitud de "la jaula"

si había algo bueno de la preparatoria era sin duda alguna las chicas, ellas tambien habian cambiado en gran forma, mas atractivas, mas rudas, mas engreídas, etc

los chicos vieron entrar a chica jordán, cookie, penelope y a otras chicas, todas eran muy hermosas, jordán tenia unas piernas y unas curvas increíbles, penelope tenia gran busto y labios carnosos y así cada chica tenia lo suyo, los chicos se volvieron locos al verlas entrar, quedaron con las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos

\- hola chicos que hay? - pregunto jordan al grupo de lincon

\- todo bien y ustedes que cuentan? - dijo lincon

\- ya sabes lo de siempre, oye clyde escuche que le ganaste a jack el viernes - dijo penelope

\- escuchaste bien, lo deje en el suelo en 2 minutos, es todo un récord -

\- ya lo creo, es decir con esos brazos a quien no le ganarías - dijo penelope con una sonrisa timida

\- gracias penny - respondió clyde algo ruborizado

\- beso, beso, beso - decían todos los de alrededor a los 2

clyde golpeo en el brazo a lincon con la fuerza para que esta se tambaleara de su asiento

sonó el timbre dando inicio a la primera clase del día, los profesores aquí no eran como la maestra jhonson o el entrenador pacowski, eran mucho mas estrictos y menos gentiles así que las clases se hacían mas largas de lo normal

al llegar a la hora del almuerzo, los muchachos se sentaron en una de las bancas desocupadas, cambiaron comida entre si, comían y reían y hacían algo en lo que eran muy buenos, apuestas, apostaban por todo y se ponían retos cada vez mas difíciles de cumplir para ganar la apuesta o aceptaban apuestas de otros

\- te reto a darle en toda la calva al profesor smith con este pudin - dijo clyde a liam

\- hecho -dijo liam tomando el pudin y tirándolo con gran puntería pues le dio de lleno al profesor smith en el centro de la cabeza

\- quien fue - dijo smith furioso volteándose para ver a los estudiantes los cuales actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado

\- ya me las pagaran - dijo smith retirándose de la cafetería

apenas se fue todo el mundo estallo de la risa, los chicos chocaron las manos con su saludo especial

\- no puedo creer que lo hicieras - dijo clyde tomando 20 dolares del bolsillo y dándoselos a liam

\- le viste la cara, estaba rojo de la rabia - dijo rusty con una gran sonrisa

\- si, fue épico - dijo zach limpiándose las lagrimas que lloro por reír tanto

sonó el timbre y era hora de volver a clase, la jornada paso como siempre, lenta y aburrida, a la hora de salir los chicos organizaron sus cosas en sus casilleros en el pasillo pasaban cientos de adolescentes con ganas de irse a descansar de un largo día de clases

cerraron sus casilleros y fueron a la salida fue ahí que vieron lo que esperaron todo el día

\- hasta luego chicos - dijo rusty mientras caminaba con la vista clavada en una chica algo alta con pelo cafe oscuro, piernas largas y curvilinia

\- hey polly - dijo rusty feliz

\- que hay rus - dijo polly muy entusiasmada

\- adiós chico yo también me voy - dijo liam

\- si yo igual, hablamos - dijeron zach y clyde al mismo tiempo

cada uno iba tras una chica, liam le tiro un silbido coqueto a una chica con una chaqueta de mezclilla purpura y pelo negro con una raya rosada tinturada

\- como estas tabby - dijo chocando puños con la chica

\- rockeando como siempre - respondió tabby enérgicamente

zach vio a una chica de baja estatura algo ancha mas no gorda, de gran busto y ojos color avellana

\- hola giggles - dijo extendiéndole la mano

ella le correspondió el saludo pero hizo que se electrocutara con su anillo eléctrico

\- que electrizante estas zach - dijo haciendo reír a los 2

clyde se acerco a una chica palida y de baja estatura pero buena figura, antes de poder decir algo ella se volteo y dijo

\- pude sentir una muy buena vibra que venia detrás de mi, ahora se por que - dijo haiku dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa

\- también me alegra verte - dijo clyde

lincon se fue camino a su casa cuando fue sorprendido por la espalda

\- te atrape perdedor - dijo una chica de tez café con coleta de caballo

\- Solo así me puedes atrapar? - dijo el chico librándose del agarre y soltando una risa a la chica

\- caminamos juntos? - dijo la chica

\- como tu quieras ronnie anne - dijo lincon sin problemas

y así se escuchó toda la calle hablando de sus cosas, de su día y de lo que harían después


	2. amor familiar

lincon y ronnie anne caminaban rumbo a sus hogares, lincon estaba feliz que ronnie anne volviera a pueblo hace un año atrás ella y toda su familia sobrevivió al incendio en el edificio en donde vivían, fue difícil para sus abuelos, tíos y primos, pues pasaron gran parte de su vida ahi, con el dinero del seguro se mudó a un bosque real y reabrió la bodega de su familia, ahora llamada "la bodega 2" se hizo muy amigo de carl, el primo de ronnie anne, que lo hizo parte La formación serpiente, se adapta con rapidez al grupo y se hizo amigo de todos.

\- ¿Oye por que carl no fue hoy una clase? - pregunto lincon a ronnie anne

Al llegar a las 3 de la madrugada y el cayo dormido, nadie fue capaz de despertarlo.

\- ¿Que vaya a hacer esas horas? -

\- No, sí, pero me preocupa un estado muy distante últimamente -

\- si es un acto raro desde hace un tiempo -

\- hey y que tal te fue "en la jaula" este fin de semana? - pregunto ronnie anne

\- No fui, estuve ayudando a mis hermanas durante ese tiempo -

\- con razón no te vi, debiste ver a rusty, le patio el trasero a hawk -

\- si me contesto esta mañana, pero ya veras el viernes, voy a ganar a gabriel -

\- Guau, estas seguro, o que le rompió las 2 piernas y el último que peleo con - dijo Ronnie anne algo preocupada

Le diré a rick que le anuncie mañana que paso por ahí y no te preocupes, si estas son las debilidades de gabriel, ganare sin problemas -

Aunque no lo demostraré, Ronnie y Anne estaba algo nerviosa por la cara y la piel con gabriel, porque el tipo era por lo menos 2 metros de alto, muy temperamental. un lincon, lo había visto antes y tenia gran potencial, pero eso no era suficiente cuando se trata de gabriel, vio que lincon se movió los labios pero no escuchó lo que dice hasta que por fin volvió a la realidad

\- dijiste algo? - pregunto ronnie anne

\- Te dije que si querías salir por ahí más tarde, podríamos dar algunas vueltas en la pista abandonada - dijo lincon

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo que terminar un ensayo sobre la guerra de Vietnam para mañana - dijo Ronnie Anne sacando un libro de su mochila, lincon pudo ver algo metálico en el interior de la mochila

\- Oye ese es el collar que te di en tu cumpleaños, creí que perdiste en el incendio - dijo lincon sorprendido

\- n..no es eso, es algo sin importancia, ademas por la vez dentro de mi bolso idiota - dijo ronnie anne algo enojada pero sonrojada

\- como mar, ya llegaste a tu casa hasta mañana - dijo lincon chocando manos con ronnie anne

\- adiós perdedor - dijo ronnie anne burlona mente

ronnie anne entro a su casa la cual era una enorme casa de 2 pisos, cerro la puerta y se dirijio hacia su cuarto, la casa estaba sola pues sus abuelos estaban en la bodega, sus tíos y su madre trabajando, y sus primos todavía no llegué a clases, recordó que carl todavía tenía que estar en la casa y que no estaba en las clases, pero al pasar por la habitación que ya estaba abierta la viola, no le dio mucha importancia ya que lo mejor está en la bodega, entro a Su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, el saco de su mochila, un collar de plata con su nombre escrito lo vio, sonrió y dijo para sí misma

\- como quiero a ese perdedor - y se dispuso a dormir

mientras tanto seguimos camino a su casa, nos encontramos con lo que habíamos estado con los años, un hermoso rostro, esa actitud de amor y siempre con un cuerpo despreocupado, con la suerte de tenerla como amiga pues siempre No se ha llegado a la escuela, ni a los padres ni a los niños ni a las niñas ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños ni a los niños. todavía vivía en la casa, una excepción de la luna que estaba de gira con su banda para todo el estado, luan trabajaba en hollywood actuando en una comedia muy famosa donde era la actriz principal, leni estaba en parís en una academia de moda y lori ya casi acabé la universidad en chicago, y lynn ya tenia asegurada una gran beca deportiva

Se redirige por sus hermanas y por ellos. sus hermanas menores

\- hola lincon - dieron todas al unisono mientras iban a sus habitaciones

\- hola, que tal el dia - pregunto el peliblanco

\- como siempre, lento y aburridor - dijo lola

\- lo único bueno fue que el profesor jackson con una cáscara de plátano en el almuerzo y el cayo de cabeza - dijo lana

\- dijo, lily sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido

\- ¿Que paso en la secundaria lucy? - pregunto lincon

\- mal, pues rocky me defendió de unos matones que me quitaron mi diario - dijo la gótica en voz alta

\- Pero eso me parece bien.

\- si, pero salio con un ojo morado y le sangraba la nariz, todo por mi culpa -

\- Oye tu no le pediste que te defendiste, y lo hiciste.

\- si tienes algo de razón, ahora si me disculpan en mi cuarto a escribir -

lincon se convierte feliz de escuchar que rocky defendía a su hermana donde el no podía, sabia que rocky estaba loco por su hermana pero el lo aceptaba, de repente se puso a pensar y vio que lisa no lo saludo, subió y se encerró rápido en Su laboratorio, era algo raro últimamente, mas de lo normal, pero no mejor dicho mucho en eso

pasaron las horas y el lincon se puede leer un cómic en la ropa interior como siempre hacia, todavia le gustaban pero no tanto como antes, ahora solo ve la manera de matar el tiempo, en ese momento entro lynn con algunas de sus amigas

\- vayan al patio trasero mientras me alisto - dijo lynn pero vio que sus amigas estaban algo sonrojadas y con las miradas clavadas a quien estaba detras de ella, volteo y grito

\- LINCON , se mas educado que hay visitas - dijo lynn roja de la rabia

\- perdon, no te oi entrar - dijo lincon mientras se ponia los pantalones

entre las amigas de lynn estaba polly, la cual se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de lincon tan marcado y fuerte, a pesar de sentir algo por rusty, no pudo evitar sentirse tentada a tocar el cuerpo varonil de lincon, se pregunto si rusty estaría igual, el siempre usaba chaqueta bomber deportiva, lo cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación, siguió a lynn y a las demás a el patio trasero todavía con dudas en la cabeza

lincon se vistió y decidió ir al garage a arreglar su motocicleta, es cierto que solo tenia 15 años, pero solo le faltaba uno para legalmente manejar una así que normalmente los agentes de transito no decían nada ya que parecía tener la edad suficiente, el y todos sus amigos tenian sus motocicletas, si no estaban en "la jaula" estarían rodando por ahi

\- oye lincon, vas a arreglar tu motocicleta - pregunto lana

\- si, voy a hacerle algo de mantenimiento -

\- me dejas ayudarte? -

\- claro, pero ten cuidado con ella, sabes cuanto significa para mi -

la gemela mayor casi grita de la emocion siguio a su hermano al garage, abrieron la puerta y ahi estaba una yamaha ttr-230 reluciente, la luz del garage daba de lleno en la motocicleta, haciendola ver como si se tratara del trofeo mas grande e importante de lincon

pasaron horas limpiando y revisando cada pieza de la motocicleta, lincon hablaba sobre las carreras que tuvo hace poco con sus amigos, lana estaba maravillada por esto y le pedia a lincon que la llevara a la proxima, el decia que no, decia que ella era muy pequeña para ir a algo asi, pero lana uso los ojos de cachorro que nunca le fallaban, lincon termino aceptando con la condicion de que ganara el año escolar, ella acepto sin problemas, volvieron a la casa, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, lana subio a cuidar a sus mascotas y lincon iba a tomar un baño, pero escucho que tocaban a la puerta, penso que serian sus padres o lynn que volvia de su juego de futbol, fue a abrir, pero se sorprendio al ver quien era y como estaba

\- hey, lincon, chandler esta buscando problemas - dijo un zach muy golpeado que escupia sangre

\- ya me lo veia venir, que paso? - dijo el albino

\- quieren que te de un mensaje - dijo zach


	3. mensaje recibido

zach estaba muy mal, pero aun así se mantenía en pie, lincon lo llevo dentro de la casa y lo sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, busco algo de alcohol para ayudar a zach con sus heridas, tenia varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, le faltaban un par de dientes y tenia un ojo morado, si todavía usara gafas lo mas seguro es que se le hubiesen roto pero desde los 13 años usaba lentes de contacto, una de las muchas razones por la cual dejo de ser rechazado por las chicas, lincon conocía a zach, era el mejor en el ring de boxeo, había ganado los últimos 3 años seguidos el cinturón de campeón en el torneo regional y a pesar de ser muy nuevo en "la jaula" tenia técnica y carácter a la hora de pelear, el que lo hubiesen dejado así solo significaba una cosa, lo atacaron en grupo, tal vez y el que mencionara a chandler le hizo pensar quienes fueron, hawk, hank, vinnie y jack los matones y amigos de chandler, a los 2 primeros los conocía de toda la vida, pero tanto vinnie como jack habían llegado hace un par de años al pueblo y tan pronto llegaron se hicieron conocer por su poca inteligencia y su brutalidad a la hora de pelear, chandler también aprendió a defenderse pues su padre contrato a un campeón de kickboxing nacional como su entrenador personal, al ver como su grupo se volvía cada vez mas popular que el, chandler decidió empezar a confrontarlos, pero no era capaz solo por lo cual siempre va acompañado de sus 4 gorilas que llama amigos aunque solo están con el por el dinero que les da por protegerle el trasero

ya con zach en mejor estado lincon le pregunto

\- cual es el mensaje que tienes para mi? -

\- chandler te manda a decir que si de verdad eres tan hombre como dicen por ahí, vayas a el deshuesadero y le plantes cara - respondió zach con la voz cansada

\- de seguro me estará esperando con esos matones suyos, necesito refuerzos, te sientes capaz de pelear? - pregunto lincon colocando una mano en el hombro de zach

\- estoy algo adolorido, pero creo que todavía resisto un par de golpes mas - dijo zach burlonamente

\- excelente, ve y busca a liam y a carl, yo le avisare a clyde y nos reuniremos en el taller de flip para contarles a ellos y a rusty -

\- claro, te veo enseguida -

\- adelante zach y gracias por avisarme - dijo lincon mientras corría hacia arriba por las llaves de su motocicleta mientras zach se fue por la puerta principal de la casa

lana vio a lincon tomar sus llaves y su casco, creía que hiba a dar una vuelta para ver como quedo luego del mantenimiento, le hiba a decir que si podía ir con el, pero toda ilusión se esfumo cuando vio a lincon tomar a objeto de color naranja de abajo de su almohada, parecía una herramienta mecánica, pero ella sabia que eso era una navaja mariposa, ella no le gustaba ver a lincon con esa cosa ya que significaba una de 2 cosas, o su hermano le haría daño a alguien o alguien intentaría hacerle daño a su hermano o peor aun, las dos cosas a la vez, recordó la primera vez que vio esa navaja, fue un año atrás , era la 1 de la mañana del sábado, se levanto a tomar agua, cuando volvía a su habitación escucho como la puerta principal se habría, solo podía ver una silueta negra en la entrada pero sabia que era lincon pues era el único que no se encontraba dentro de la casa, vio como subía hacia el baño, ella se escondió dentro de su habitación viendo todo por la puerta entre abierta, gracias a la luz del baño vio como lincon, su hermano que tanto quería y amaba, se quitaba una camiseta cubierta de sangre, dejando ver una cortada no muy profunda, pero que si sacaba sangre a montones, lincon tomo aguja e hilo que había en el botiquín de emergencias, empezó a coser tapándose la boca con la camiseta ensangrentada que hace poco llevaba puesta y ahí la vio, lincon saco algo naranja de su bolsillo y con un ágil movimiento de manos desenvaino la hoja de la navaja con la que corto el hilo, lana quedo horrorizada con lo que vio, solo pudo correr a su cama y llorar en silencio hasta que se durmió

vio a lincon bajar las escaleras con cierta rapidez, cuando abrió la puerta lana quería detenerlo, impedirle el paso, decirle lo que sabia y por nada del mundo dejarlo ir, no soportaba la idea de revivir esa noche una vez mas, pero solo pudo fingir una sonrisa y decir

\- hasta luego lincon -

\- tranquila lana, no tardare - dijo lincon devolviendo una sonrisa igual de falsa pero mejor fingida que la de su hermana

lincon subió a su motocicleta con rumbo al taller de flip, estaba pensando en lo que hacia al no contarle a su familia sobre sus peleas clandestinas en "la jaula", cuando llegaba con golpes visibles decía que había caído de su motocicleta, pero en realidad se las hacia al pelear, nadie de la familia sabia lo que hacia los viernes y sábados en la noche, el decía que iba a salir con sus amigos por ahí, lo cual era cierto, pero a la vez escondía una realidad muy diferente, recordó como hace un año había recibido una puñalada de parte de un drogadicto que intento quitarle su billetera, llego muy adolorido a su casa, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y fue directo al baño, donde se auto medico, pudo escuchar unos sonidos detrás de el, no quería que alguna de sus hermanas o sus padres lo vieran así cubierto de sangre, volteo pero no vio a nadie así que se tranquilizo, los días siguientes los paso en cama excusándose con que estaba muy enfermo, por suerte su familia le creyó, no quería decirles nada ya que lo mas probable es que lo separaran de sus amigos, le quitaran su motocicleta y lo llevaran a un internado como hicieron los padres de liam

llego a su destino y vio a sus amigos, a flip y a rocky el hermanito de rusty en el taller, sus amigos lucían sus motocicletas, todas eran de motocross, vio que flip hablaba por teléfono, se veía algo enojado pero no le presto importancia, pudo ver de reojo a rocky y recordó lo que le dijo lucy de como la defendio, vio que tenia un ojo colorado y una curita en la mejilla izquierda, era como su hermano, rudo, pero carismatico y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, se bajo de su motocicleta, se quito el casco y vio a su grupo

\- que hay amigo, por que nos llamaste - dijo clyde

\- si hombre, mas vale que sea importante pues estaba en algo muy importante - dijo carl mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo de su motocicleta

\- y que le paso a zach que se ve tan mal - dijo rusty señalando a zach

\- tranquilos chicos, se los explicare, pero primero calmensen - lincon contó todo lo sucedido, los chicos se sorprendieron pero rápidamente enfurecieron, cada palabra de lincon iba acompañada por un gesto de aprobación de zach

\- y les quiero decir chicos, no me enoja lo que haya dicho de mi, me enoja lo que le hizo a zach, vamos a ir y a demostrarle al hijo de puta de chandler que si se mete con uno se mete con todos están conmigo? - dijo el albino con voz de mando

\- SIIIII - respondieron todos a la vez con un tono de rabia

cada quien subió a su moto y siguió a lincon quien encabezaba al grupo, rusty ya iba saliendo cuando escucho a flip decir

\- oye todavía no termina tu turno -

\- rocky lo terminara por mi - dijo mientras se ponia a la cola del grupo

la formacion serpiente ya no solo servia como una formacion defensiva en quemados, ahora tambien la usaban cuando montaban sus motos, la cabeza del grupo fijaba el camino y el resto le seguia el paso, esta vez lincon era quien encabezaba al grupo, los guio por la zona mas rapida para llegar al deshuesadero que era atravesar el parque principal, por suerte no habia mucha gente, por lo cual no habia alboroto, normalmente la gente los veia como si fueran una pandilla, pero solo era un grupo de amigos que disfrutaba hacer lo que hacian, aunque aveces se les fuera un poco de mano su control y terminaran causando problemas, algo que pasaba muy a menudo, llegaron al deshuesadero y lincon fue el primero en hablar

\- ok chicos, chandler debe de estar esperandonos asi que pense en un plan, yo entrare por aqui y buscare a chandler, ustedes rodeen el lugar y entren por la puerta trasera, zach, tu no estas en condiciones de pelear, asi que vigila la salida y las motocicletas y si escuchas llegar a la policia haz sonar la bocina 2 veces, el resto entre sin alertar a nadie, encuentrenmen a mi y a chandler y esten atentos a todo lo que se vea sospechoso y si las cosas se ponen feas, pelearemos, que les parece? - dijo mirando a los muchachos, todos asintieron al plan y a las ordenes de lincon

\- listo, vamos a las 3, 1..2..3.. FORMACIÓN SERPIENTE - gritaron todos antes de empezar con el plan

lincon entro con su motocicleta hasta el centro del deshuesadero, donde habia un edificio de 2 pisos, era la oficina del deshuesadero, la cual ya estaba sola, pues el lugar cerraba a las 5 PM pero no ponian seguro a las puertas de entrada por lo cual no era dificil entrar sin autorizacion, vio cualquier signo de chandler hasta que escucho a alguien detras de el

\- asi que el maricon de zach si logro llegar hasta tu casa, es alguien duro de pelar, pero todos tienen un limite - dijo chandler con tono burlon

\- el maricon aqui eres tu, necesitas de tus matones para poder encarar a alguien, porque sabes que si estuvieras solo, hasta mi hermana te ganaria - dijo lincon intentando ocultar a su rabia

\- cual de todas esas perras que viven en tu casa?, la gotica, la princesa o la que parece un chico -

\- como las llamaste? - lincon ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cada vez se acercaba a chandler con mas ganas de golpearlo

\- por lo que son, son unas perras baratas y tu y tus amigos de mierda son su clientela -

\- dimelo en la cara si tienes las agallas - lincon sacaba humo de la nariz

\- prefiero que te lo digan mis amigos - chandler chasqueo los dedos y salieron los 4 matones que siempre estaban con el, todos se reian de la desventaja en que estaba lincon acercandose cada vez mas a el

\- te lo dije, eres solo un maricon protegido por 4 cerdos de mierda - dijo lincon recibiendo un golpe de jack en el estomago que lo dejo tirado de rodillas en el suelo

\- oye te doy 2 opciones loud, dame tu motocicleta por las buenas y detengo esta masacre o me la llevo y dejo que hagan contigo lo que quieran, que dices? - dijo chandler mientras sonreia dirijiendose a la motocicleta de lincon estiro su mano para tocarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, recibio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder y caer al suelo

\- voy a dejar que te digan mis amigos - dijo lincon mientra veia como sus amigos salian de su escondite para ayudar a lincon

los chicos de chandler se pusieron en posicion defensiva y empezo una batalla campal en el deshuesadero, liam, que habia golpeado a chandler fue enboscado por vinnie que lo tacleo haciendolo caer al piso, logro dar vuelta de forma que este quedo sobre vinnie y empezo a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras tanto jack tomo una barra de metal del piso y golpeo a clyde en la rodilla haciendolo caer y quedar vulnerable ante jack, rusty encaro a hawk dandole golpes directos a la cara "me recuerdas imbécil" dijo mientras le doblaba el brazo para poder someterlo, miebtras tabto carl pateo a jack eb la cara quitandolo de encima de clyde, pero fue golpeado por hank sorpresivamente, lo que hank no esperaba fue la patada al estomago que le dio clyde, lincon se poso sobre chandler y lo golpeo hasta sacarle sangre de laboca y la nariz, paro solo para decirle algo

\- tengo un mensaje para ti y mas vale que te quede claro, vuelve a insultarme a mi, a mis amigos o a mis hermanas y juro por DIOS que te matare - dijo lincon con rabia en cada palabra, vio en la cara algo que nunca habia visto en el, miedo, antes de que chandler pudiera decir algo, se escucho el sonido de un claxon seguido de las sirenas de una patrulla

todos dejaron de pelear, se levantaron y cada quien corrio sin dirección, escondiéndose y perdiéndose entre las grandes pilas de chatarra del lugar, lincon se acerco a su motocicleta y salio por donde entro, vio que no habia nadie ahi asi que fue a la parte de atras a reunirse con sus amigos, cuando llego pudo ver dos coches patrulla en la entrada trasera del lugar y tambien pudo ver las motocicletas de los chicos parqueadas cerca de un basurero, vio que la policia entraba al lugar y pudo ver por un segundo a carl asomar la cabeza de una pila de chatarra a la que se acercaban los policias, sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomo un ladrillo y lo arrojo a una de las patrullas con suficiente fuerza para romper el parabrisas, los policias voltiaron y vieron como un motociclista con casco, les sacaba el dedo de en medio, fueron corriendo a sus patrullas y le siguieron el paso a lincon, cuando desaparecieron en la esquina, los chicos salieron corriendo a sus motocicletas, abandonando el lugar mientras lincon tenia a la policia pisandole los talones


	4. sangre, sudor y lagrimas

lincon tomo la dirección contraria a el taller de flip, ya habia despistado a la policia antes, era pan comido, solo tenia que dar par a vueltas por ahi, entro al parque, en el cual ya no habia nadie, salto por las escaleras de la plaza central, los policias decidieron que no valía la pena, así que se fueron, 15 minutos después lincon llego al taller donde todos esperaban

\- JAJAJAJA, asi se hace chicos - grito lincon con alegria, seguido por un grito de victoria de los demas

\- Eso le enseñara a chandler a no jodernos - dijo oxidado con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Viste la patada que le pegue a hank en el estomago, hice caer a ese gordo de mierda - dijo clyde

\- Ese vinnie no fue capaz conmigo, le gane sin problemas a ese italiano hijo de puta - dijo liam con confianza

\- bien hecho muchachos, ahora lo pensarán 2 veces antes de molestarnos otra vez - dijo lincon

\- oigan, pandilleros, ya es hora de cerrar así que salgan de aquí - dijo flip algo molesto

Todos salieron del lugar y se despidieron, pero antes de irse rocky detuvo a lincon

\- Oye lincon puedo hablar contigo '- pregunto el pelirrojo

\- claro, yo también queria decirte algo rocky, muchas gracias por defender a mi hermana hoy, sabes lo importante que es ella para mi -

\- no hay problema, ella también es muy importante para mi, otra vez si es necesario, pero cambiando de tema, es posible que yo y silas entremos a la banda, sabemos pelear y yo se manejar la motocicleta - dijo Rocky esperando una respuesta

\- primero, no somos una banda ni una pandilla ni nada de esa mierda y segundo, tu hermano me mataria si te dejo entrar, ademas, tu y silas solo tienen 12 años, todavia no estas listo -

\- El tiene razon rocky, no quiero que te metas en estas cosas, ok - dijo oxidado, quien escuchó toda la conversación

\- entonces cuando estare listo, dime - pregunto rocky eufórico

\- cuando ganes una pelea en "la jaula" - dijo oxidado

\- pero necesito tener minimo 14 años para pelear ahi -

\- Exacto, ahora subete y vamonos que quiero cenar - ordeno oxidado, rocky fruncio el ceño e hizo caso a su hermano

\- Oye, lincon, mañana ire al gimnasio del coliseo deportivo de la ciudad, ¿me acompañas? - dijo oxidado

\- claro, de todos modos tenia que ir a acompañar a mi hermana, te veo alli a las 2? -

\- Me parece bien, adios -

lincon vio como los hermanos se iban e hizo lo mismo, penso en lucy, ella le conto que siente algo especial por rocky, pero también le ha llamado la atención silas, un chico gotico como ella y el mejor amigo de rocky, era silencioso y no mostraba muchas emociones, pero sabia que queria entrar con rocky en su grupo, tenia potencial, pero como rocky el solo tenia 12 años asi que rapidamente descarto la idea de dejarlo entrar

llego a casa, vio su reloj, Eran las 8 pm, hora de cenar, guardo su motocicleta y entro a casa Listo para comer, Pero fue Sorprendido por Lana Que se lanzo Sobre el he aquí lo Reviso de arriba a abajo con La Mirada, vio que estaba bien y lo ayudo a levantarse

\- ja, caiste, no te lo esperabas cierto? - dijo lana esperando que se creyera su mentira

\- si me atrapaste, luego me las pagaras, vamos a comer, estoy hambriento - dijo lincon mientras seguía a lana en el comedor, le pareció muy raro lo que hizo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se sento a comer

\- donde estuviste hijo, nos preocupamos al ver que no estabas cuando llegamos - dijo su madre

\- arregle la motocicleta y fui a dar una vuelta a ver que tal quedo - dijo lincon esperando que se creyeran su mentira

\- Sigo sin entender como nos convenciste de darte esa motocicleta, recuerdo que cuando te la dimos tenía muchas fallas, era chatarra, pero la reparaste con tus ahorros y mira es increible como quedo - dijo su padre con entusiasmo

La cena siguio con conversaciones sobre sus días, trivialidades sin importancia y cosas de sus hermanas que vivian fuera de la casa

\- familia, quiero hacerles saber que si han visto un cambio inusual en mi comportamiento es acerca sobre un tema muy importante para mi carrera científica, pero hoy llegue a una conclusión, veran, la compañía farmacéutica japonesa "yokomaha" requiere de Mis consejos científicos para crear un nuevo medicamento que aseguran, curara el alzheimer, me necesitan en sus instalaciones en Japón, queria quedarme aqui y enviar mis avances por Internet, pero me dieron un ultimátum por lo que tengo que Elegir entre aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, no fue facil ...

\- ve al grano lisa, me duele la cabeza de tanto parloteo - solto lola

\- para abreviar, mi vuelo sale el miercoles, nuestros padres ya estan al tanto de la situacion, pero no queria ser descortez asi que el habiso a ustedes tambien queridos hermanos

todos callaron y siguieron comiendo, pues conociendo a lisa sabian que tarde o temprano eso sucederia, lincon y lily fueron los unicos que dijeron algo

\- te felicito liz, espero que te vaya muy bien por alla - dijo lily con una sonrisa y su característica inocencia

lincon se paro, tomo su vaso y dijo

\- Un brindis, por Lisa y Su Grandeza, se que llegaras muy lejos, No importa qué digan de ti Lisa, Nunca cambies tu forma de ser.

\- POR LISA - gritaron todos al unisono

la pequeña genio rompe por un momento su estoica faceta para sonreir y agradecer a todos por tal accion

el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche, todos en la casa ya dormian, menos lincon, quien ya se estaba preparando, entro a su cuarto y se arrojo a la cama, iba a apagar la luz cuando escucho un raro sonido que venia del cuarto de lynn y lucy, era como si alguien estuviera, llorando, lynn no parecia tener problemas de ningun tipo, asi que dedujo que se trataba de lucy, penso que era por lo de rocky, asi que solo lo ignoro y se dispuso a dormir

era martes y los chicos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, todo transcurria con normalidad hasta que zach pregunto

\- oye carl por que no viniste ayer? - al preguntar todos voltearon a ver a carl que se veia nervioso

\- estaba cansado, el domingo estuve haciendo cosas muy importantes hasta muy tarde - dijo sin mirar a la cara a nadie

\- estas mintiendo, siempre que dices una mentira desvias la mirada - señalo clyde

\- es cierto hombre, cuentanos lo que paso, estabas con stella? - dijo liam con una mirada coqueta

\- bueno me atraparon, estaba con ella - dijo carl rascandose la nuca

todos estallaron de risa y empezaron a molestar a carl lanzandole miradas coquetas y besitos al aire

\- ven por que no les contaba nada, para evitar esto - dijo carl enojado

\- tranquilizate, solo estamos jugando, pero oye, ya stella te mostro sus... - dijo rusty poniendo sus manos en su pecho, todos miraron a carl esperando una respuesta

\- eh.. pues.. este, em.. - carl balbuceaba, pero en ese momento sono el timbre para volver a clases

\- salvado por la campana - dijo lincon mientras se levantaba de la mesa

desde que se conocieron carl y stella se amaron aunque como el resto lo ocultaran a simple vista, se querian, pero carl en realidad ocultaba algo mucho mas grande que una simple cita secreta con stella

la escuela termino y cada quien tomo rumbo a su hogar

\- oye lincon, recuerda te veo a las 2 en el coliseo - dijo rusty

\- tranquilo, allí estaré - los martes el acompañaba a lynn al coliseo ya que era el unico dia de la semana en que los 2 tenian algo que hacer alli, lincon usaba el gimnasio, mientras lynn entrenaba con el equipo de roller derby, lincon penso mucho en lynn, en lo que haria cuando ella se fuera a la universidad gracias a su beca deportiva ya que pasaria a ser el hermano mayor en la casa, pues luna le conto que pronto su carrera despegaria, pues muchos hombres de negocios la buscaban para firmar contratos, aunque siempre los ignoraba, confiaba que la siguiente disquera si fuera del agrado de su hermana

cuando llego a su casa saco su celular y llamo a rick, el dueño de "la jaula", fue breve pues tenia que alistarse para irse, le dijo que desafiaba a gabriel "el perro" rodriguez a una pelea el viernes, rick le dijo que lo llamaria para confirmarle la respuesta de rodriguez, colgo y alisto su bolso de entrenamiento, escucho que la puerta se habria y era el resto de sus hermanas llegando a casa, vio el reloj y ya era la 1 PM, tenian que irse en media hora y lynn no aparecia, pero vio que entro con sus hermanas

\- donde estabas, debemos irnos enseguida - dijo lincon señalando el reloj de la pared

\- perdon se me olvido que hoy tenia que pasar por las chicas a la escuela, ire a alistarme - dijo lynn

\- sacare la motocicleta, chicas (se dirijio a sus hermanas menores) el almuerzo esta en la nevera, calientenla en el microondas por 5 minutos, lucy quedas a cargo, ok? -

todas asintieron y lucy asintio cuando se le dio el mando

espero a lynn que tardo 20 minutos en alistarse, se despidieron y salieron con rumbo al coliseo deportivo de la ciudad, lynn estaba emocionada y euforica, le conto a lincon que el domingo jugarian la semifinal del torneo regional y si lograban ganar irían al nacional, lincon apenas podia escuchar , pues el viento en contra le tapaba los oidos y los ruidos de la carretera tampoco ayudaban mucho, faltaban 10 minutos para las 2, llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar, bajaron de la motocicleta, lynn saludo a polly y a un par de chicas detras de ella

\- hey, lincon, entraremos ya a la pista, vienes, todavia faltan algunos minutos para que abran el gimnasio - dijo lynn

\- vayan ustedes, yo esperare a un amigo con el que voy a entrenar hoy - dijo lincon

las chicas entraron y lincon se quedo esperando a rusty, siguio pensando en el futuro sin lynn, ver a otra de sus hermanas triunfar lo ponian en un estado de meditacion en el cual analizaba en lo que el era bueno, era un buen lider y amigo, tal vez se enlistara en el eejercito con liam cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente, o podria montar un taller con rusty como muchas veces lo habian hablado, un golpe en el hombro lo saco de su trance, vio a rusty listo para entrenar, bajo de su hurricane 19 de color verde y la estaciono junto a la de lincon

\- listo para un entrenamiento intenso? - dijo rusty relajando sus musculos mientras entraban al gimnasio

\- claro que si, si quiero ganarle al perro rodriguez debo dar el 100% de mi -

\- ya esta confirmada la pelea? - pregunto rusty

\- llame a rick y me dijo que mas tarde me daria la respuesta de gabriel, pero estoy seguro que aceptara, siempre acepta -

\- si logras ganarle romperas un record, sera mil veces mejor que mi pelea con hawk -

\- pero si pierdo, estoy seguro que sera mi primera salida en camilla de "la jaula" - dijo lincon algo nervioso

\- tranquilo amigo, despues de este entrenamiento te sentiras preparado para todo, confia en mi -

dejaron sus cosas en los vestidores y empezaron, la rutina de rusty era muy completa y exigente, dar 10 vueltas al coliseo, hacer lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas, 50 de cada una, luego levantar pesas, en este punto lincon estaba agotado y solo llevaban la mitad, despues de eso, practicar golpes con el saco de boxeo, 5 vueltas al coliseo y otras 50 lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas, lincon estaba muerto, pero rusty apenas sudaba, tal vez por eso resistia tan bien los golpes, eran las 4 de la tarde cuando salieron del gimnasio

\- vaya resististe como un campeon amigo, te felicito, la primera vez que lo hice me desmaye a mitad de la rutina - dijo rusty algo exhausto

\- pues estoy apunto de hacer lo mismo, ven acompañame a ver a mi hermana, su entrenamiento ya debe de estar que acaba - dijo lincon yendo hacia la pista de roller derby seguido por rusty, en el coliseo habia practicas de 14 deportes diferentes, era gigantesco, por eso de camino pudieron ver chicos en clase de baloncesto, chicas en clase de volleyball, niños pequeños en clases de natacion y muchas otras disciplinas mas

llegaron al fin a la pista donde las chicas daban un par de vueltas, los chicos se sentaron en las graderías, la entrenadora watson, quien dirijia a las chicas, los vio y dijo

\- hey chicos, podrian guardar todo el equipo en el armario por favor, es que las chicas aun no acaban y ya me tengo que ir - pidio amablemente la entrenadora

\- claro entrenadora, no hay problema - dijo rusty seguido por lincon quien tambien ayudo sin problemas

mientras guardaban las cosas en su lugar, a rusty se le engancho su camiseta en un clavo que habia en la pared, intento liberarse, pero el forcejeo solo consiguio rasgar su camiseta, la cual quedo en el clavo, no le importo mucho, pues tenia otra en su bolso, salio y cerro la puerta, camino hacia su bolso y noto que era el centro de atencion, pues las chicas vieron su cuerpo y quedaron con la boca abierta

polly quedo hipnotizada por rusty, recordó lo que se pregunto a si misma el otro dia en la casa loud, rusty no estaba como lincon, estaba mejor, mucho mas marcado, tonificado y fuerte que cualquier otro que halla visto en su vida, por dentro queria saltar sobre rusty y contemplar ese cuerpo todo el dia, solo algo podia hacer que se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba...

\- hey polly - saludo rusty

eso


	5. el amor y otros demonios

polly queria salir corriendo de ahi, el chico que le gustaba le estaba hablando y ella solo se quedaba ahi parada sin decir nada, se sentia estupida, rusty pensaria que lo ignoraba, se hiria y la dejaria por una chica mejor, todo eso pasaba por la mente de polly, era una pesadilla hecha realidad, por suerte, el empujon de una de sus compañeras la hizo volver a la realidad

\- que.. oh.. si.. que hay rusty, todo bien' - pregunto polly con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- estaba bien pero ahora que te veo, estoy mejor - dijo rusty de manera coqueta

todas las compañeras de polly (excepto lynn) chillaban de la emocion de lo dicho por rusty pusieron caras de felicidad por polly, pero para ella era diferente, otra vez se quedo inmovil y callada, otra vez se quedo mirando hacia la nada, lo cual extraño un poco a todos los presentes, pero un nuevo empujon de sus compañeras le ayudo a volver en si

\- jejejeje, que adulador eres rusty - dijo con voz chillona

\- guau, que bien te vez, tremendos biceps - pregunto erika, una de las chicas del equipo

\- gracias , e estado trabajando mucho en ellos, ustedes tambien se ven espectaculares - solto rusty

\- puedo tocarlos? - dijo polly, parecia serena por fuera, pero por dentro se decia ¿que mierda haces?

\- adelante, no hay problema - dijo rusty levantando los brazos

polly se acerco y toco los musculosos brazos de rusty, queria aferrarse a ellos y no soltarlos jamas, luego empezo a ver el resto de su cuerpo, sus abdominales, su pecho musculoso, una cintura marcada, vio su rostro, grandes pomulos, sin espinillas como las que tenia cuando se conocieron, unos ojos negros penetrantes y su pelo, ese pelo rojizo esponjado tan caracteristico de el, le encantaba, todo le encantaba...

\- guau polly, que abdominales tienes, deben de ser a prueba de balas, puedo tocar? - dijo rusty mientras miraba el abdomen marcado de la patinadora

\- claro, sin compromisos - dijo mientras se intentaba calmar por todas las emociones que tenia dentro y querian salir volando

rusty estiro su mano y empezo a palpar el abdomen de su amiga, eran 6 cuadros duros como la piedra, bien formados y robustos, rusty movia los dedos de arriba hacia abajo maravillado. por su parte polly hacia todo lo humanamente posible para no demostrar lo que sentia, algo dificil que se volvio imposible cuando rusty empezo a golpear suavemente su estomago de manera juguetona y dijo "eres dinamita nena", de repente polly sintio ganas de salir corriendo al baño

\- oye polly, te queria preguntar si..- rusty casi cae al suelo del empujon que le metio polly, la cual salio corriendo en direccion al baño

\- a donde va? - menciono lincon

\- no importa, ya es hora de irnos, vamonos - dijo lynn que estuvo estoica durante toda la escena

los muchachos y lynn se despidieron del resto y fueron en direccion al estacionamiento, lincon vio a rusty que paso de estar feliz a triste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rusty se dio cuenta que era observado y menciono

\- crees que se enojaría conmigo por tocarla demas o fue algo que dije - menciono el pelirrojo cabizbajo

\- vamos, no fue tu culpa, tal vez solo se sintio mal y fue al baño - dijo lincon intentando animar a su amigo

\- es que, me gusta polly y no quiero perder su amistad, ni que piense mal de mi -

\- tranquilo rusty, se que debe haber una buena explicación para esto - dijo lincon mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo

lynn, que escucho la conversacion, se rasco la barbilla y se dijo a si misma "interesante"

mientras tanto, en los baños del coliseo, polly estaba en una de las casetas, asustada por sentir algo humedo en su entrepierna, si se hubiese orinado de la emocion jamas se lo perdonaria, metio la mano, la saco y se olio los dedos, esto era peor que la orina, se mojo por la manera en que rusty la toco, le excito, salio de la caseta y se miro al espejo, queria darle un golpe a su reflejo, salir corriendo hacia su casa, encerrarse en su habitacion y llorar por lo estupida que era, pero no lo hizo, solo respiro hondo, y salio del baño con tan mala suerte de encontrarse a los hermanos loud y a rusty delante de ella, si pudiera explicar este dia en 6 palabras serian "el peor dia de mi vida"

\- que paso amiga, tu no te comportas asi - dijo lynn esperando una respuesta

\- es que tenia que sacar algo en el baño - dijo señalando la puerta del baño, "ahora a parte de tonta, rusty pensara que eres una cerda" dijo su voz interna

\- oye polly podemos hablar de algo rapido y no te molestare mas por hoy' - dijo rusty con una sonrisa al ver que polly asentia a su pregunta

\- ok, nosotros ya nos vamos, los veo mañana - dojo lincon arrastrando a lynn que veia de manera rara a polly

\- perdon por lo de antes polly, fue mala idea hacerlo, pero dejemos eso atras, mira lo que consegui - dijo rusty sacando 2 boletos para la proxima competencia

\- no puede ser, la competencia anual de camiones monstruo en su edicion numero 50, crei que se habian agotado - dijo polly sorprendida, olvidando todo lo que paso hace pocos minutos

\- tengo mis contactos, asi que, ¿que dices?, es este sabado a las 8 -

\- yo?, seguro que quieres ir conmigo? - dijo polly

\- claro, por eso te lo digo a ti antes que a cualquier otro -

\- bien, entonces pasas por mi? -

\- claro que si, te la vas a pasar genial, te lo aseguro, oye, tengo mi motocicleta afuera quieres que te lleve? - dijo rusty

\- si, muchas gracias, por todo rusty - polly siguio a rusty, aunque no lo pareciera, todo cambio para polly, de estar auto despreciándose a tener una cita con el chico que le gusta, nada podia arruinar este dia, o eso pensaba ella

llegaron a la avenida franklyn y polly le pidio que la dejara alli, pues tenia que hablar algo con lynn, mientras en la casa loud, lincon y lynn se pusieron cada uno a lo suyo, lynn hacia su tarea en el comedor y lincon revisaba su telefono esperando el mensaje de rick con la respuesta de rodriguez, el tipo daba miedo, se sabia que hace poco salio de la carcel por asesinato, tambien era lider de su propia banda "la santa muerte", estaba conformada por hispanos, hasta carl intento entrar pero no supero la iniciacion, pensaba en lo que decian todos, sobre formar una banda, no queria traficar drogas ni matar gente, pero si le llamaba la atencion el respeto que eso traia, dejo su celular y fue a abrir la puerta, pues alguien tocaba, se sorprendio al ver que era polly y tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- hola polly, que... - no termino de hablar pues, polly entro y abrazo a lynn por la espalda, lo cual la sorprendio pues no vio quien entro

\- me invito, me invito lynn, no lo puedo creer - decia polly euforica

\- que, quien te invito a que? - dijo lynn confundida

\- rusty, el pelirrojo, me invito a ver los camiones monstruo con el -

\- vaya te felicito amiga se cuanto te gustan esas cosas - dijo lynn alegre por polly

\- no estoy asi por los camiones, estoy asi por quien me invito -

\- a si, rusty, no esta nada mal y cuando es la cita? -

\- el sabado a las 8 PM -

lynn borro su expresion de alegria y la cambio por una mas seria, polly lo noto y tambien cambio su alegria por confusion

\- que, que pasa? - pregunto polly

\- no recuerdas que ese dia a esa hora vamos a practicar para el juego del domingo - dijo lynn algo seria

\- o es cierto, pero oye, estamos muy bien, no creo que sea necesario que yo vaya -

\- polly como puedes decir eso, es la semifinal, no podemos confiarnos - solto lynn indignada por lo que dijo polly

\- oye, tranquila, ganaremos y si no, lo intentaremos el proximo año ok -

\- bien, oye lincon nos puedes traer un par de sodas por favor? - pidio lynn

\- por que no vas tu, estas mas cerca - respondio lincon

\- es que se acabo la de la nevera y como tu vas de salida.. -

\- ok, ya las traigo - dijo lincon a regaña dientes

tan pronto se cerro la puerta lynn volteo a ver a polly, la cual le asusto esa mirada

\- mira polly, no queria mencionarlo delante de lincon, pero rusty es un imbecil, sabes lo que realmente quiere hacer contigo, te llevara a la cama y luego te dejara por otra, tal y como lo hizo con erika - escupio lynn con rabia

\- no te creo, lo conozco bien, el no haria algo asi, ademas el no conoce a erika, solo se vieron hoy por primera vez - defendio polly

\- pues llámala entonces, ya veras todo lo que tiene que decir sobre el - dijo lynn señalando al telefono de la casa

\- esta bien, lo hare, pero solo para demostrarte que estas equivocada - dijo polly mientras se dirijia hacia el telefono

detras de ella lynn saco su celular, busco a erika entre sus contactos y le mando un mensaje "polly esta a punto de llamarte, necesito que le diga que rusty es un pervertido que se sobrepaso contigo, hazlo luego te explicare todo". polly marco el numero de erika espero 5 segundos hasta que alguien contesto

\- si hola, con quien hablo? - dijo erika aunque ya sabia quien era

\- que hay eri, soy polly, oye recuerdas a rusty el chico que estuvo hoy en la practica, pelirrojo? - dijo polly con confianza

\- ni lo menciones, hace una semana me invito a salir y estuvo todo el dia intentando tocarme, que pasa con el - dijo erika asqueada

polly nuevamente cambio por completo, cayo en un espiral de tristeza al escuchar esto, queria golpear a rusty y a todo hombre que conociera

\- no nada, no importa, hablamos luego - dijo polly con voz entrecortada, colgo el telefono y salio corriendo, justo en ese momento lincon entraba con unas sodas que cayeron al suelo por un fuerte empujon de polly, vio que se fue corriendo en direccion a su hogar, parecia que estaba llorando, le parecio raro pues cuando se fue resplandecia de alegria, vio a lynn confundido, ella solo also los hombros y ayudo a lincon a levantarse

eran las 6 PM, polly llego a su casa, ignoro a su madre que la saludo desde la cocina, entro a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se dispuso a llorar, este dia fue una montaña rusa de emociones para ella pues primero sintio verguenza, luego desprecio, de ahi paso a estar feliz, cayo en un espiral de tristeza y ahora sentia rabia, rabia con ella por ser tan tonta, y con rusty por verle la cara de estupida, aunque si supiera la verdad, toda esa rabia seria para lynn por hacer algo tan bajo y todo por un simple juego de roller derby el cual era pan comido, se juro, en la tristeza que estaba, que ya no volveria a ver a rusty, solo lo veria una ultima vez para darle su merecido, su madre noto que habia algo raro con ella, toco su puerta e intento hablar con ella

\- polly, amor que sucede - dijo su madre preocupada

\- nada mama, dejame sola - dijo polly entre sollozos

\- pero hija, estas llorando, es obvio que paso algo -

\- como sea no importa, dejame en paz -

-polly pain, abre la puerta - dijo su madre en tono serio, pero no hubo respuesta, decidio dejar las cosas asi, ya hablarian en la cena

mientras tanto rusty estaba en su cuarto, feliz por que por fin habia invitado a polly a salir, siempre que lo intentaba algo arruinaba el momento, pero esta vez fue perfecta la ocasion, ahora solo tenia que esperar al sabado para poder disfrutar tiempo de calidad con la hermosa polly, a sus ojos era la mas linda de todas, su silueta era provocativa, su rostro era espectacular y su actitud era agradable, aunque otras chicas se le insinuaban, el solo tenia ojos para polly, recordo como lo tocaba, sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo se sentia muy bien

rocky lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando toco su puerta y le pidio algo

\- hey rusty, tienes un momento? - dijo rocky

\- claro, dime que pasa - dijo rusty sentandose en la cama, rocky entro e hizo lo mismo

\- pues veras, no se si eres el mas indicado para pedirtelo pero es que... -

\- vamos escupelo ya hermano - ordeno rusty

\- como le digo a una chica que salga conmigo - dijo rocky algo nervioso

\- a eso pues veras, viniste con la persona indicada, mira hermanito solo se natural, acercate, saludala y proponle salir, asi de facil -

\- pero salir a donde, que debo decir si acepta o no, que tal si se rie de mi? - rocky empezo a bombardear a rusty con preguntas

\- calma, hermano, calma, si acepta bien y si no tan bien, lo podras intentar otro dia, pero si dice que si, te recomiendo que la lleves a por un helado, haz algo simple, hablale sobre lo que te gusta, escucha lo que a ella le gusta y trata de divertirte con ella, esta bien - con esa respuesta rusty calmo las ansias de rocky

\- ok hermano, gracias, en serio, creo que se lo pedire mañana luego de clases - dijo rocky saliendo feliz de la habitacion

\- a y hermano, una ultima cosa, no hables sobre las revistas que hay debajo de tu almohada - dijo rusty con tono burlon refiriendose a unas revistas para adultos que encontro en el cuarto de rocky un dia por accidente

\- oye deja de fisgonear entre mis cosas - dijo rocky ruborizado

rusty dejo escapar unas risas maliciosas y se volvio a tirar en su cama, ya queria que fuera sabado para poder estar con polly

pero ella querría estar con el?

* * *

 **espero que estén disfrutando la historia, hasta la próxima - att: charly**


	6. la carrera

**antes de empezar, espero que la historia se de su agrado y la disfruten, es obvio que soy muy nuevo aqui, asi que les pido algo de paciencia si algo les molesta, quiero aclarar algo y es que carl aqui tiene 15 años como los demas, aclaro por que mas adelante jugara un papel muy importante, ahora si, a lo que vinimos**

* * *

ya era viernes y todavia no habia respuesta de rick acerca de la pelea, lincon se impacientaba, se sentia muy precionado pues sus amigos y conocidos que frecuentaban "la jaula" esperaban que ganara pues apostarian todo por el, tambien penso mucho en rodriguez , era el doble de alto que el, si pudiera, lo ahorcaría hasta matarlo, dejo de ir al gimnasio para prepararse mentalmente, desde el martes no habia pasado nada emocionante, el miercoles luego de clases, fue al aeropuerto a despedirse de lisa y el jueves no paso nada de nada, eran las 10 de la mañana, hora de gimnasia, el y su clase fueron a cambiarse, los chicos se organizaban mas rapido que las chicas, asi que esperaban a que salieran para no tener que dar vueltas de mas

\- oye rusty como te fue con polly, si la invitaste a salir? - pregunto clyde

\- si, pero adivina que dijo - dijo rusty depresivo

\- lo sentimos rusty, la proxima sera - intento consolarlo liam pero fue frenado por lincon

\- dijo que SI - grito rusty euforico, haciendo que todos los que cayeron en su trampa le dieran golpes amistosos, lo felicitaran y victorearan y chocaran las manos con el

\- oye, rusty, no olvides tomar fotos de, ya sabes que - dijo zach con risa maliciosa, algo que todos entendieron con rapidez

\- no amigo, polly no es una de esas chicas, ella es diferente, es especial - dijo rusty con un tono serio

\- eso que viene por alla tambien es muy especial - dijo lincon asombrado al ver a sus compañeras de clase en sus uniformes de gimnasia, les quedaban ajustados, resaltando las curvas de cada chica, todos los chicos quedaron igual de asombrados que lincon, las chicas pasaron a su lado, se sentian bien con la atencion de los chicos, algunas lanzaban miradas coquetas, otras besitos, guiñaban los ojos, todo lo que hacian solo enloquecia mas a los chicos los cuales empezaron a silbar, mirar provocativamente a las chicas y a lanzar piropos a diestra y siniestra

chica jordan paso por el lado de lincon y vio que tenia la boca medio abierta, asi que saco la paleta que tenia en la boca, la metio en la del albino y la cerro con sus dedos, le guiño el ojo y dijo

\- si algun dia ronnie anne no esta, ven y buscame, estoy disponible para ti cuando quieras - dijo marchandose dejando a lincon en un estado de deleite inimaginable, a su alrededor, sus amigos y compañeros empezaron a zarandearlo y lanzarle cumplidos, pero clyde lo saco de su trance con un par de palabras

\- ten cuidado amigo si ronnie anne se entera de esto abra problemas y muy grandes - le susurro clyde

\- tienes razon solo hagamos de cuenta que esto no paso ok - dijo lincon volviendo en si

la clase dio comienzo, detras de los estudiantes entro el entrenador river, un ex-comandante del ejercito al cual echaron por presentar problemas psicologicos, los hacia entrenar hasta el cansancio, no tenia compasion con nadie. detras de el entro otro grupo del mismo grado de lincon, era la clase de chandler, algo no le parecia bien a lincon, pero decidio callar

\- escuchen gusanos, el profesor smith no pudo venir hoy asi que tendremos que compartir la clase con el grado 2-b, les quedo claro? - dijo river con voz gruesa y ruda

\- señor, si señor - respondieron todos al unisono

chandler intercambio miradas con lincon mientras se formaban, todavia tenia un moreton en la mejilla por lo sucedido en el deshuesadero, en sus miradas habia rabia, enojo y algo de emocion, los demas notaron esto, tanto los amigos de lincon como los de chandler, excepto clyde, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a haiku, quien se veia muy bien en su uniforme de gimnasio, era una lastima que estuviera con el estupido de chandler, ella lo volteo a ver fugazmente y pudo ver que tenia un pequeño raspón en su mejilla, se queria acercar a ella y preguntarle que paso, pero river tenia una regla de separar a los hombre de las mujeres y la sancion por romper esta regla era lavar los vestidores con tus propios calzones como trapo asi que se mantuvo distante

\- muy bien soldados, como el espacio es reducido, haremos ejercicios de calentamiento y luego, a las 1030 horas, jugaremos quemados, hombres contra mujeres, el ganador elije el castigo del perdedor - dijo river caminando de lado a lado en medio de la cancha

durante el calentamiento, chandler aprovecho que river fue por los balones para acercarse a lincon junto a sus amigos

\- escucha fenomeno de pelo blanco, no se me olvida lo que paso el lunes, crees que me puedes golpear e irte sin mas? - dijo chandler escupiendo veneno con cada frase

\- por lo que parece si, ademas tu te lo buscaste - dijo lincon calmado y sin alterarse por la actitud de chandler

chandler, enojado por la actitud calmada de lincon lo empujo, a lo cual todos los chicos se acercaron a respaldar a el peleador de su respectivo grupo, las chicas vieron la pelea que estaba a punto de dispararse en el lugar de los chicos, haiku y penelope calmaron a lincon y su grupo, mientras chica jordan y cookie retenian a chandler y sus chicos

\- mira, pedazo de mierda, no pienso volver a patearte el culo para que te calmes, no en la clase de river - dijo lincon enojado

\- esto no se puede quedar asi, y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu me debes una motocicleta - dijo chandler

\- quieres mi motocicleta?, pues ganatela, te veo a las 3, en la construcción de la avenida washington, el primero en atravesar todo el lugar se lleva la motocicleta de quien pierda, que dices, eh? - dijo lincon extendiendo su mano hacia chandler

\- adelante, no tengo miedo - dijo apretando la mano de lincon, sellando el trato

\- quien dijo miedo? - dijo lincon soltando la mano de chandler

las chicas volvieron a su lado, chandler aprovecho que chica jordan le dio una palmada en el trasero a lo cual ella volteo lista para golpearlo, pero en ese preciso momento entro river con un costal lleno de balones para quemados, ordeno a todos formarse para empezar a jugar, puso los balones en medio de la cancha, salio a un costado de esta y dio el pitido inicial, jordan rapidamente tomo uno se lo lanzo a chandler con tal punteria que le dio justo en la entrepierna, todos los presentes se rieron de tal accion, pero fueron emboscados por una lluvia de pelotas de parte de las chicas que saco a casi todos del juego, solo quedaron de pie liam, lincon, chico jordan y 2 amigos de chandler, liam se escudo tras uno de los del grupo de chandler, el cual recibio todo el impacto, tomo un balon y le dio a una de las chicas, pero chica jordan lo fulmino antes que pudiera festejar algo, haiku y cookie tomaron cada una un balon y les dieron a chico jordan y al ultimo del equipo de chandler que quedaba en pie, lincon quedo solo ante un ejercito de chicas, no tenia balones, las chicas los tenian todos, camino hasta el centro de la cancha, paro frente a chica jordan y le dijo

\- se gentil - tan pronto se callo, jordan lo elimino con un suave toque del balon al pecho de lincon, las chicas festejaron, mientras los chicos se lamentaban por lo sucedido

\- vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, ganan las chicas en tiempo record - dijo river mientras levantaba el brazo de chica jordan

\- ya decidieron que castigo tendran estos costales de huesos - dijo river con frialdad

las chicas se encerraron en un circulo, se oía murmullo. risas y miradas directas a los chicos los cuales esperaban lo peor, las chicas se separaron y penelope fue la que hablo

\- por votacion, hemos decidido que, su castigo es posar en ropa interior para nosotras y hacer todo lo que les digamos - solto penelope, generando risas de parte de las chicas, y temor de parte de los chicos

\- bueno ya escucharon a las señoritas, que esperan? - grito river

los chicos asustados por el grito, empezaron a quitarse las camisetas y sudaderas, cuando todos quedaron en interiores las chicas empezaron a dar ordenes

\- denle una palmada a su compañero de la derecha - dijo cookie, nadie hizo caso

\- haganlo, o si no yo les pondre un castigo extra - dijo river, a lo cual los chicos obedecieron, mientras las chicas reian

\- bien, ahora den la vuelta y empiecen a menear el trasero - dijo penelope a lo cual los chicos, avergonzados, hicieron caso

\- por ultimo, denle un beso en la mejilla a su compañero de la izquierda - solto haiku estoica, todas las chicas reian mientras los chicos se vestian nuevamente

\- menos mal nadie grabo esto - dijo zach, pero escucharon toser al entrenador river, quien sostenia el celular de chica jordan, lo grabo todo de principio a fin

\- oigan borren ese video chicas, no bromeamos - dijo lincon con tono de rabia

\- claro que lo borraremos, pero solo si chandler se disculpa por tocarme el trasero - dijo jordan cruzandose de brazos

todos los chicos voltearon a ver a chandler con enfado, esperaban a que dijera algo, pero el solo estaba ahi parado

\- por mi subelo, al fin y al cabo casi ni aparecí en el - dijo el secamente, pero fue tomado del brazo por lincon quien se le torcia con fuerza, causandole mucho dolor

\- no seas idiota, disculpate ya - dijo el albino

\- sueltame, me estas lastimando idiota -

\- no hasta que lo digas -

\- ok, perdon no lo volvere a hacer, lo lamento - dijo debilmente mientras era liberado del agarre de lincon

chica jordan sonrio por esto y borro el video de su celular, river volvio a su actitud estricta y dio ordenes de ir a las duchas y luego cada quien asu respectivo salon de clases, de camino alas duchas, chandler paro a lincon, parecia que habria otra pelea pero las chicas intermediaron evitando cualquier conflicto

\- recuerda loud, te vere a las 3 en la avenida washington, y alli me las pagaras - dijo chandler con frialdad

\- ya lo se, estare esperando ansioso - dijo lincon con la misma frialdad

debido a que los vestidores eran muy pequeños para tener dos grupos a la vez, el grupo de chandler ntro primero, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, dejando al grupo de lincon en el pasillo

\- oye jordan, por que nos incluiste en tu plan de venganza? - dijo lincon burlonamente

\- era un castigo para todos, lamento que perdieran, pero no lamento el ridiculo que pasaron - dijo ella con malicia

\- al menos le diste a ese pesado de chandler donde, mas le duele -

\- si es que tiene algo ahi - dijo jordan a lo que todos rieron

\- oigan, de quien fue la idea de hacernos posar desnudos - pregunto liam

\- solo queriamos que lo hiciera chandler y sus amigos, pero no queriamos desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver esos cuerpazos - dijo jordan mirando a los chicos de arriba a abajo con mirada coqueta, algo que hicieron todas las demas chicas

\- lo lamento chicas, pero ya estamos apartados - dijo clyde con confianza

\- esa chica palida no te quitaba los ojos de encima clyde, algo me dice que le gustas - dijo penelope con frialdad

\- quien, haiku, ella es solo una amiga, una muy buena amiga - dijo clyde haciendo sentir mal a penny, pero ella lo oculto e hizo como si no le importara

salio el grupo de chandler de las duchas, y se dirijieron a sus clases, chandler miro de reojo a lincon y le lanzo una mirada de odio, como de costumbre, detras de el, haiku vio clyde y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a clyde, tanto el como penelope vieron esto, clyde devolvio la sonrisa, mientras penelope ardia de la rabia por dentro, queriendo golpear a haiku en su ojo visible, pero mantuvo la compostura

* * *

era la hora del almuerzo y lincon deguia esperando el mensaje de rick, todas sus llamadas iban a para a correo de voz, ya estaba furioso, queria estrellar su celular contra el suelo, pero una voz detras de el lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- oye, escuchamos sobre la carrera que tendras con chandler y queremos entrar - dijo B seguido de wuan

B era el lider de los "rottweilers" una banda conformada por en su mayoria por afroamericanos, eran buenos en las carreras de motocicletas y tenian fama de ser los mejores ladrones de la zona, mientras wuan dirijia a los "kamikazes" una banda de asiaticos que peleaban como bestias y montaban motocicletas como profesionales, eran un grupo pequeño, pues no habia mucha gente de esta etnia en royal woods, pero decian que un solo kamikaze era capaz de pelear con 5 personas a la vez y ganar, ambas pandillas se llevaban bien, pues respetaban el territorio del otro y a sus miembros, pero no respetaban mucho a los demas, aunque lincon y su grupo eran un caso especial

\- lo siento, pero esto es algo muy personal, ademas saben lo que pasa al que pierde, cierto? - dijo lincon con autoridad

\- por eso mismo queremos entrar, hay un par de novatos en la banda que necesitan algo para moverse por la ciudad - dijo wuan

\- y hay un plan en el que estamos trabajando, y necesitamos un par de conductores extras, pero primero necesitamos los vehiculos - dijo B

\- esta bien, pero tambien deben decirle a chandler, no quiero mal entendidos - dijo papa ruedas, quien le tapo la boca a lincon

\- ok, asi sera, a las 3 en la avenida washington - dijo wuan mientras se iba siendo seguido por B

\- que te pasa hombre, por que aceptaste? - dijo lincon con rabia mientras se liberaba del agarre de papa ruedas

\- por que es la oportunidad perfecta para que yo y llanta ponchada entremos a la banda, se los hemos pedido todo el año y siempre decian que necesitábamos tener motocicletas para poder andar con ustedes - dijo papa ruedas siendo apoyado por llanta ponchada

\- no somos una banda, pero me parece justo, eso si, si pierdo ustedes 2 par de idiotas me tendra que comprar una nueva - dijo lincon con tono serio

* * *

eran las 3 en punto, estaban en la entrada de la construccion, la avenida washington era una cuadra de casas en construccion, destinada a ser uno de los barrios mas elegantes y ricos de la ciudad, pero todavia faltaba un año para que estuviera todo terminado, la entrada tenia puesta un candado que cayo luego de que uno de los amigos de chandler la rompiera con unas pinzas gigantescas, casi toda la escuela habia entrado, pues el rumor de la carrera se regó durante el resto de la jornada, entraron chicos de los grados superiores en autos, camionetas y motocicletas y los de los grados menores iban en bicicleta y unos pocos en motocicletas

los 4 chicos se alinearon en la linea de salida, lincon estaba en su confiable ttr-230, wuan montaba una racer 150, B llego en una pulsar 200 y chandler hizo alarde de su FREEDOM max 125, delante de ellos se hizo una camioneta que llevaba a un chico de ultimo año, a su lado una chica llevaba un celular, la cual grababa la carrera en vivo por internet, el chico se puso de pie y dijo

\- recuerden , el primero en salir por el otro extremo de la calle se coronara ganador y quienes pierdan, regresan a sus casas a pie, estan listos' - dijo señalando a los corredores, a lo cual todos asintieron

hubo un momento de tension en el aire, se cambiaron mirasa entre si de manera fugaz, los motores rujian listos para arrancar, de repente, el chico de la camioneta alzo los brazos al aire y grito "YA"

arrancaron detras de la camioneta, B tomo algo de ventaja pero rapidamente quedo atras cuando doblaron la primera curva, pues derrapo casi chocando con el publico, wuan iba a la cabeza con lincon, pero la camioneta freno delante de ellos haciéndoles perder velocidad, chandler aprovecho y tomo la delantera, pero sostuvo una breve conversacion con el conductor de la camioneta al cual le entrego un fajo de billetes y acelero, lincon y wuan vieron esto, furioso, wuan trato de avanzar pero la camioneta se lo impedia, muchos miembros de los kamikazes que veian la carrera insultaban a los chicos de la camioneta y lanzaban cosas a la ventanilla del conductor, lincon por su parte aprovecho un pequeño agujero en el publico para entrar a una casa medio construida, esquivo las vigas de madera con facilidad, atraveso la casa y vio un camino libre que lo devolvio a la pista, vio que le pisaba los talones a chandler, lo rebaso con facilidad, chandler estaba algo confundido pero luego volvio en si y apreto el acelerador a fondo, teras de ellos venia B que se recupero de su error en el inicio y wuan venia ultimo, pues la camioneta solo lo dejo pasar cuando no vieron a los otros corredores, B se puso a la altura de chandler, el cual le lanzo un golpe a la cara que hizo que se desviara y chocara con una estructura de madera que amenazaba con caerle encima, lincon vio esto y volvio, ayud levantarse y lo saco de ahi en su motocicleta justo a tiempo, pues la estructura cayo segundos despues de haber echo esto, se acercaban al final y chandler iba ganando, wuan lo seguia pero no era capaz de pasarlo y a lo lejos se veia a linco en la misma motocicleta, para el publico era raro ya que no vieron lo que paso mas atras, chandler derrapo en la ultima curva como le paso a B al comienzo pero este no se recupero ycayo haciendo que wuan frenara para no atropellarlo, lo cual hizo que lincon y B atravesaran primero la linea de llegada, todo el mundo los rodeo y felicito a lincon pues al fin y al cabo llegaron en su motocicleta, B bajo de la motocicleta y se dirijio a chandler quien se levanto del lugar donde cayo, vio llegar a B de un lado y a wuan del otro, ambos enojados echando humo de las orejas por la trampa de chandler, el se monto en la camioneta del inicio y esta acelero largandose del lugar, detras de ellos fueron los amigos y matones de chandler, los que quedaron abucharon a los que se fueron, lincon se volteo y vio que B y wuan se le acercaban

\- mira hombre, te la ganaste justamente - dijo wuan dandole las llaves de su motocicleta y yéndose con su banda

\- amigo te debo la vida, gracias enserio, mi motocicleta quedo debajo de esa pila de mierda, pero llevate esta - dijo B con sinceridad dandole las llaves de una motocicleta igual a la que perdio

\- y esta es la de chandler, esta algo maltratada, pero nada que no pueda manejar - dijo rusty con altaneria

\- te dije que ganarias sin problemas, ahora cual es la mia - dijo llanta ponchada con alegria

\- escojan la que quieran - dijo lincon señalando las motocicletas que gano

\- ahora si somos de la banda - soloto papa ruedas con euforia

\- si, creo que si, es hora de formar una banda chicos - dijo lincon burlonamente, todos rieron pero alguien llamo a lincon a su telefono, era rick, lincon contesto rapido y dijo

\- rick, que paso, te e estado llamando desde el miercoles, que paso con el perro, acepto -

\- no, y no podra pelear porque esta, muerto - dijo rick friamente


	7. una nueva banda en la ciudad

\- que, como? - dijo lincon confundido

\- tampoco me lo explico, lo encontraron esta mañana tirado al lado de la carretera con un tiro en la cabeza - dijo rick sin mas

\- ok, gracias por el dato rick, te vere mas tarde - colgo lincon

\- que, el perro no acepto? - pregunto clyde

\- lo mataron - solto lincon secamente

\- que dices? - dijeron todos a la vez

\- quien, no te dijeron? - pregunto rusty

\- no solo me dijeron que lo encontraron con un tiro en la cabeza -

\- vaya la "santa muerte" debe de estar furiosa - dijo zach

\- eso significa que hoy no abra peleas - dijo liam

\- no, la santa muerte les dijo que no lo hicieran por respeto - dijo lincon con calma

\- bien, creo que tendremos que esperar otra semana para pelear en la jaula ruedas - dijo llanta ponchada

\- si, pero ahora que estamos en la banda nos tendran mas respeto - respondio papa ruedas

\- oigan, oigan todavia no estan dentro, deben pasar la iniciacion - dijo lincon, a lo cual los 2 se sorprendieron

\- si, debemos probar su fuerza para saber si estan listos - dijo rusty riendose por la expresion de los muchachos

\- ok, digan que debemos hacer para pasar - dijo papa ruedas

\- solo sigan al lider, no importa por donde pasemos, solo sigan nos - dijo rusty poniendose a la cabeza

\- espera y que hacemos con la moto restante - dijo clyde señalando la motocicleta de chandler

\- la puedo usar yo - dijo rocky, seguido por silas

\- no rocky, no puedes - dijo rusty con rabia

\- vamos, sabes que puedo seguirles el paso - dijo rocky con la misma rabia

\- tranquilos chicos, mira rocky lleva la moto junto con silas al taller de flip, ok? - dijo lincon con autoridad

\- ok, vamos silas sube - dijo rocky subiendo a la motocicleta y yendo con silas al lugar indicado

\- que no te vea la policia de transito - grito rusty

\- ahora si, empezemos dijo lincon organizandose en la fila, rusty arranco y todos lo siguieron, salieron del lugar y empezo a cruzar las calles con semaforo rojo, paso por medio de la gente, hasta cruzo por medio de un partido de futbol, papa ruedas y llanta ponchada los siguieron con algo de dificultad, pero no rompian la formacion ni se quedaron atras, mientras pasaban por el partido de futbol, a papa ruedas le dieron un balonazo que casi lo tira al suelo, llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial alli pararon y se bajaron de las motocicletas

\- hey, papa ruedas casi te comes ese balon no? - dijo zach riéndose siendo seguido por los demas

\- pasaron la primera parte de la iniciacion, ahora, deben resistir un golpe en la cara y luego devolverlo, vamos a dejar que elijan a quienes les van a pegar - dijo lincon a los 2 iniciados

papa ruedas elijio a zach mientras que llanta ponchada escogió a clyde, ambos recinieron un golpe que los tiro al suelo, pero rapidamente se levantaron y devolvieron el golpe, tanto zach como clyde dieron el visto bueno de que fue un buen golpe

\- ok, ahora solo falta una ultima cosa para volverse parte del grupo, deben de entrar a una de las tiendas y robar 100 dolares en mercancia, cada uno - dijo lincon mientras caminaban al area de comidas

\- wow, que?, es enserio, como lo haremos - dijo incredulo llanta ponchada

\- no se y no me importa, solo quiero que me traigan lo que les dije, tienen media hora para traer lo que roben a esta mesa, entendido? - dijo lincon desafiante

\- ok, a ya vamos - dijo papa ruedas con determinacion mientras subia al ascensor mientras llanta ponchada iba hacia las escaleras mecanicas

el resto del grupo se sento y pidio algo para comer, clyde fue el primero en hablar

\- oigan seguros que vamos a hacer una banda, es decir no tenemos territorio, ni distintivo y lo mas importante respeto - dijo algo nervioso

\- por el territorio no te preocupes, los "420" controlan la parte sur de la zona industrial, son debiles y no sera dificil quitarles su cuartel - dijo liam mientras bebia una soda

\- y tanto los rottweilers como los kamikazes nos respetan un poco luego de lo que paso en la carrera - menciono zach

\- y lo que nos distinguira como banda? - dijo lincon

\- ya lo tengo cubierto - dijo rusty levantandose y yendo hacia una tienda de ropa, donde salio con unas bandanas verdes con detalles plateados, se puso una y tiro el resto en la mesa donde cada quien tomo una y se la puso de manera que resaltara entre sus ropas, lincon guardo unas que quedaron en su chaqueta

\- preparate royal woods, la formacion serpiente a llegado para quedarse - dijo lincon de pie alzando su lata de cerveza, seguido por sus amigos, brindaron y rieron por como se imaginaban las cosas

10 minutos mas tarde llegaron llanta ponchada y papa ruedas a la mesa, papa ruedas escupio un collar y un par de anillos dentro de una bolsa, estaban secos, pero la bolsa estaba cubierta de saliva, llanta ponchada fue mas practico y mostro un par zapatos nuevos que llevaba puesto, tenian los codigos de barras rasgados, haciendo imposible para el sistema de seguridad detectarlos, ambos esperaron con impaciencia la respuesta de los demas

\- llanta ponchada nada mal, se ve que son caros y lo del precio si que fue inteligente, y papa ruedas tu eh, pudiste haber pensado en algo menos asqueroso pero lo lograste, asi que, sin mas que decir, bienvenidos a la formacion serpiente hijos de puta - dijo lincon con una sonrisa y con una bandana en cada mano, estiradas hacia los nuevos miembros de la banda

\- si, te lo dije, entrariamos, ahora si que mandaremos en royal woods - dijo papa ruedas golpeando en el hombro a llanta ponchada

\- esa es la actitud muchachos, y ahora, vamos a ir a una mision muy importante para la banda, estan listos - dijo rusty mientras salian del lugar, montandose en sus motocicletas

\- claro que si, tu dinos que hay que hacer - dijo llanta ponchada

\- tomaremos el cuartel de los "420" doble L - dijo clyde emocionado

fueron rumbo al cuartel de los 420, era un taller de 2 pisos, situado en las afueras de las fabricas de la ciudad, el territorio de los 420, era tranquilo, ellos se dedicaban a vender drogas, aunque consumian mas de las que vendian, eran torpes a la hora de pelear, solo eran fuertes bajo los efectos de las drogas y aun asi no eran gran cosa, su lider era ziggy, un chico caucasico de rastas de 16 años, solo servia para fumar y causar problemas al vecindario, se caracterizaban por usar gorros rastafari y camisetas con la planta de marihuana y en sus graffitis aparecia el numero 420 con una hoja de marihuana en el centro del cero, llegaron al lugar y bajaron de las motocicletas, subieron las escaleras al segundo piso y patearon las 2 puertas de la entrada, se libero el humo encerrado en el lugar y entraron, se escuchaba musica reggae y todos los que se encontraban alli sostenia un porro en sus manos

\- ziggy, se acabo la fiesta, largate de aqui - dijo lincon con autoridad

\- que te pasa hermano, llegas a mi pequeño paraiso en la tierra y me pides que lo abandone, lo siento, pero no - dijo ziggy con una mirada risueña y una sonrisa tonta

\- ok, lo intentamos por las buenas - dijo rusty mientra agarraba a un miembro de los 420 y lo mandaba al suelo de un puñetazo

\- oye, vas a pagar eso, 420, QUE HORA ES? - dijo ziggy con seriedad

\- las 4:20 - dijeron todos al unisono con alegria

\- no idiotas, es hora de patearle el culo a estos maricas - grito ziggy

todos los 420 se lanzaron a los recien llegados, eran cerca de 30, pero daban golpes suaves, tropezaban en el piso, hasta se golpearon entre ellos, lincon y su equipo no se contuvieron, usaron los puños, las patadas y todo objeto contudente que encontraron para pelear, los 420 caian como moscas, ziggy que se levantaba del suelo del taller luego de ser empujado por el barandal por liam, cojeo hasta la entrada del mismo, apreto un boton para subirla y grito

\- sálvese quien pueda - grito mientras subia a una motocicleta aparcada en el lugar

todos hicieron caso y escaparon del lugar como pudieron, los que no estaban inconscientes ayudaron a los que si estaban a irse, lincon y sus amigos vieron como corrian por sus vidas, pudo escuchar a ziggy gritar desde la esquina de la calle

\- nos las van a pagar hijos de puta, ya veran - grito ziggy desapareciendo del lugar

\- vaya eso fue decepcionante, esperaba un poco mas de accion - dijo rusty

\- yo tambien, pero hey, lo logramos, ahora este lugar es nuestro y dentro de poco todo el territorio - dijo lincon con alegria

\- es cierto, vayamos a ver que tal esta el lugar, espero que haya valido la gasolina que gastamos en llegar a aqui - dijo liam

entraron y vieron que el lugar quedo hecho un desastre por la pelea que hubo, pero pudieron ver que bajo todo ese desorden era un gran lugar, tenian un gran equipo de sonido, un tipo de sala central donde habia muebles y una pantalla plana, a un lado habia un par de maquinas de ejercicio casi nuevas, un saco de boxeo y algunas pesas, pero lo mejor era el taller que habia abajo, tenian todo el equipo necesario para reparar las motocicletas y tambien un par de las mismas, con las llaves puestas, era el premio mayor, ambas eran scorpio 225 de color negro, los chicos gritaron de la emocion pero callaron al escuchar una voz detras de ellos

\- eso fue alucinante, nunca habia visto a los 420 asi de asustados - dijo un chico de unos 14 años que entro por el garage abierto, estaba euforico pero se asusto al ver el gesto serio en la cara de los serpientes

\- quien carajo eres, pareces uno de ellos - dijo zach refiriendose a una bandana roja, amarilla y verde

\- e soy ajax, queria formar parte de los 420 pero despues de lo que vi, e cambiado por completo de parecer, quienes sois? - dijo nerviosamente el chico nuevo

\- somos la formacion serpiente, los nuevos dueños de este lugar - dijo papa ruedas -

\- ustedes parecen mejores que los 420, que debo hacer para ser parte de ustedes - dijo ajax casi suplicando

\- por ahora no buscamos miembros, asi que, adios - dijo zach con un gesto de manos pidiendole que se fuera

\- no, hare lo que sea, la unica forma de sobrevivir aqui es estando con alguien fuerte y ustedes parecen los indicados -

\- ok, quieres estar con nosotros, dinos donde se mantienen los 420, donde venden sus drogas y sus escondites - ordeno lincon

\- claro, te llevare haya si quieres, es mas vamos ahora mismo - sijo ajax que se dirijia hacia las motos scorpio pero zach lo detuvo

\- ya son propiedad nuestra amigo, vas a tener que ganartela - dijo zach con frialdad

\- mañana empieza tu iniciacion ajax, por ahora vete - dijo clyde a lo cual el chico obedecio

\- hablando de eso, rusty dile a rocky que traiga la motocicleta que se llevo a aqui, ya encontre las llaves y los candados del lugar, asi que no hay riesgo de que nos roben - menciono lincon a lo cual rusty hizo caso

\- oigan, donde esta llanta ponchada - dijo papa ruedas

\- no lo se pero tampoco veo a liam - dijo zach

todos subieron al segundo piso y vieron a los 2 integrantes faltantes pintando algo con spray, liam y llanta ponchada se apartaron al ver que los demas los veian, revelando una f plateada con una serpiente verde envolviendola con su cuerpo formando una s, arriba del dibujo decia formacion y abajo la palabra serpiente, todos quedaron maravillados por tal trabajo, de repente lincon solto

\- oigan, hagamos una fiesta, por la fundacion de la banda, que tal? - dijo el albino

\- si, por que no, de todos modos hoy no hay abra accion en la jaula - dijo clyde

\- entonces llamen a la gente, a las chicas, pongan la musica y vayamos por unas cervezas - dijo lincon entusiasmado

una hora despues, a las 8, el lugar estaba al tope, la musica al maximo volumen y muchas latas de cerveza aplastadas, todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero rusty seguia revisando su celular, pues polly no contestaba sus mensajes ni llamadas, habia estado asi desde el miercoles, la vio en los pasillos de la escuela pero ella lo ignoraba y en la calle hacia lo mismo, era raro, pero esperaba que no fuera nada serio, un empujon lo saco de sus pensamientos, era liam ofreciendole una nueva lata de cerveza, esto puso de mejor humor a rusty y la tomo, yendose con liam a bailar con las chicas que habian invitado

detras de ellos silas bailaba con lucy, quien mostraba una pequeña sonrisa por el momento con silas, rocky intentaba ignorarlos, pero por dentro ardia de furia, queria que silas fuera tragado por un agujero negro en ese momento para poder tener a lucy para si solo, no aparecio ningun agujero negro, pero lucy fue arrastrada por lincon a un rincon del lugar, dejando solo a silas, dijo para si mismo "algo es algo", mientras tanto lincon regañaba a lucy

\- se puede saber que haces aqui lucy?, deberias estar en casa ahora mismo - dijo lincon enfadado

\- lo siento lincon, pero rocky paso por el vecindario y me conto sobre la fiesta, me dijo que estarias tu, asi que acepte venir - dijo lucy con su estoica actitud

\- al menos papa y mama saben que estas aqui, lynn debe de estar preguntandose donde diablos estas -

\- ella esta aqui, escucho a rocky por la ventana y quiso venir para hablar contigo -

\- que? donde esta y de que quiere hablar - dijo lincon mas rabioso que antes

\- no se, la perdi de vista apenas llegamos -

\- oye lucy, ven tienes que ver esto - dijo rocky desde lo lejos

\- adios lincon, hablaremos mas tarde - dijo lucy a su hermano mientras seguia a rocky

\- tipico de lynn, escapar de sus responsabilidades excusandose sobre cualquier otra cosa - dijo lincon para si mismo en voz alta, vio a lynn sentada en una mesa jugando pulsos con papa ruedas

\- lynn, queria hablar contigo - dijo lincon acercandose a la mesa donde una multitud veian asombrados el juego de pulso

\- yo tambien, solo dame un momento - dijo lynn mientras torcia el brazo de papa ruedas haciendolo perder

\- que haces aqui, deberias cuidar a tus hermanas, no venir a una fiesta con ellas -

\- oye tranquilo, solo me quise divertir un poco y distraerme de tantos entrenamientos, y queria saber donde diablos haz estado todo el dia - lynn dijo esto ultimo con notable rabia

\- no te incumbe, solo toma a lucy y vete a casa, nuestros padres deben estar preocu... - lincon fue interrumpido por rusty que llego rapidamente al frente de lynn

\- lynn no haz visto a polly ultimamente, a estado actuando raro ultimamente -dijo rusty con preocupacion

\- tranquilo, deben de ser los nervios por el juego del domingo, sabes como es ella - dijo lynn con algo de confianza, pero tambien algo asustada por que la descubrieran

\- algo raro pasa y voy a enterarme de que es, gracias lynn - dijo rusty desapareciendo entre la multitud

\- oye lynn estas bien, pareces asustada - dijo lincon reincorporandose del empujon de rusty

\- si claro, mira olvidalo, prometo que me ire con lucy pero me quedare unas horas mas, es una gran fiesta - dijo lynn ansiosamente

a lincon le parecio raro el comportamiento de su hermana, pero luego de que le prometiera irse no le dio mayor importancia

ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana, rusty estaba en el callejon al lado del taller revisando su telefono, desvio la mirada un segundo para despedirse de liam, quien iba con tabby sobre la motocicleta, vio que la rockera se reia de manera risueña y sostenia un porro en su mano, vio como desaparecian en la esquina, volvio a lo suyo, era el ultimo que se quedo, ya habia cerrado el cuartel y estaba listo para irse, pero seguia esperando la llamada de polly, ya se estaba resignando a que no contestaria asi que camino hacia su motocicleta, pero a mitad de camino su telefono vibro, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el nombre de quien llamaba, era polly, contesto rapido y hablo con entusiasmo

\- polly, que bueno que te oigo - dijo rusty feliz

\- me gustaria decir lo mismo - dijo polly amargamente


	8. la jaula

si rusty estaba confundido por el comportamiento de polly, ahora estaba peor despues de lo que le dijo

\- si, se que es tarde pero queria asegurar la hora para ir por ti - dijo rusty algo cabizbajo

\- escuchame bien spokes, no quiero nada contigo, ni que me hables, ni que estes conmigo, ni que me veas oiste - dijo polly enfurecida

\- que hice, solo queria salir contigo, no es necesario que te coloques asi - dijo rusty con rabia

\- pues yo no quiero saber nada de ti, solo quiero que te quede claro esto, TE ODIO - dijo polly colgando

rusty se monto a su motocicleta y condujo hacia su casa, solo podia escuchar las palabras de polly resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, que habia echo mal, solo la invito a una cita comun y corriente, penso en lo que dijo lynn y le parecio exagerado ponerse asi por un simple torneo de roller derby, recordo los buenos momentos con polly, el baile donde se conocieron, las risas que se sacaban cuando pasaban la tarde juntos, el primer beso de ambos, cosa que negaban a muerte pero que era uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de los 2, todo eso hizo que rusty pasara de enojado a triste, tal vez no debio molestarla a esas horas de la madrugada, ni gritarle por telefono, pero le habia quedado claro el mensaje de polly, no queria verlo mas en su vida, y el cumpliria con eso

luego de decirle a rusty lo que tenia que decir, polly colgo y siguio llorando freneticamente, logro calmarse como para llamar a rusty, pero no soporto mucho antes de quebrarse nuevamente, le parecia imposible que un chico que conocia desde hace ya tanto tiempo y habia demostrado ser amigable y tierno, fuera en realidad un mujeriego empedernido que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, los chicos la veian mas como una amenaza que como una novia, pues era mas ruda y furte que ellos la mayoria de veces, rusty era una excepcion, siempre la vio de manera coqueta, eso le subia los animos, pero con esta bomba que le cayo encima, le quedaron claras las oscuras intenciones del pelirrojo, le agradecia a lynn que se lo contara, ella si era alguien en quien confiar (si tan solo supiera la verdad...)

* * *

era sabado por la tarde, lincon y los demas estaban dandoles la bienvenida a ajax y algunos chicos de la fiesta que quedaron sorprendidos por la banda y no dudaron en entrar

\- han demostrado que saben usar una motocicleta, que no les da miedo tomar cosas "prestadas", ni le temen a la policia, pero ahora viene la prueba de fuego, cada uno tome una lata de spray y vayan a tapar todo graffiti que no sea nuestro - dijo lincon autoritaria mente

\- no parece dificil - dijo ajax

\- pero en las zonas de los 420 - termino de decir lincon

\- es imposible, esos tipos son unos lunaticos, nos mataran - dijo uno de los nuevos reclutas

\- tranquilos, ustedes 3 iran con liam y zach , y ustedes 3 iran con papa ruedas y llanta ponchada , ellos nos diran si cumplistes la mision y los protegerán si ven a un estupido intentando arruinar las cosas ok - dijo lincon a lo cual todos asintieron

\- excelente, buena suerte nuevos, pronto toda la zona industrial sera nuestra - dijo lincon entrando al taller mientras el resto se iba

carl estaba maravillado por el sitio, ayer no aparecio en todo el dia, ni en la escuela, ni en la carrera, ni en la fiesta, lo cual es raro pues es uno de los primeros en llegar y de los ultimos en irse, pero ultimamente estaba muy alejado del grupo, rusty arreglaba su motocicleta, se veia deprimido asi que lincon se acerco y le pregunto que pasaba

\- que pasa rus, te ves mal - solto el albino

\- nada hombre, es que, polly me llamo y dijo que ya no me queria en su vida, que me odiaba - dijo rusty melancolico

\- pero siempre que te veia se volvia loca por ti, no entiendo -

\- yo menos, sigo sin saber que hice mal, aqui pasa algo raro -

\- si, mañana voy a ir al juego con lynn, nos quieres acompañar? -

\- no amigo, si polly me ve seguro perdera toda concentracion que tenga, pero gracias amigo -

tan pronto dijo esto, clyde llego y bajo de su motocicleta, estaba agitado se acerco a la radio y lo movio en busca de una estacion

\- que pasa clyde - pregunto carl

\- rick publico en la pagina de la jaula que sintonizaramos radio "matalo" a esta hora, iba a dar un mensaje importante - dijo dejando la radio en la estacio correcta

\- hola queridos oyentes, como ya sabran, hace poco se fue un grande, gabriel "el perro" rodriguez fue hallado muerto esta semana con un tiro en la cabeza, la santa muerte esta de luto, pero quieren respuestas, por eso, hoy daran un gran aviso en la jaula, no se lo pierdan, sin mas que decir, volvemos a la programacion habitual - dijo una voz femenina, joven y seductora, pero con algo de malicia

\- osea que hoy estara abierto la jaula? - pregunto rusty

\- si y alli vamos a estar - dijo lincon acercandose a carl - ve y dile a liam y a zach que hoy iremos a la jaula, solo nosotros 6, entiendes -

\- si, voy volando - dijo carl saliendo del lugar

* * *

eran las 9 pm, lincon iba saliendo de su casa, pero las gemelas llegaron y le dijeron

\- a donde vas lincon, crei que me ayudarias con mis bailes para el concurso de mañana - dijo lola regañando al albino

\- lo siento lola, pero tengo algo muy importante ahora - se defendio lincon

\- prefieres salir en to motocicleta que ayudar a tu hermana, pues por mi esta bien - dijo lola yéndose a su cuarto enfadada

\- a donde iras hoy lincon? a la pista, me llevas - dijo lana entusiasmada

\- no lana ire a otro lugar y ya sabes nuestro acuerdo - dijo lincon mientras guardaba su navaja mariposa en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta

\- ok, cuidate - dijo lana amargamente, lincon noto esto y le dijo de espaldas

\- oye el lunes no tengo nada que hacer, que te parece si vamos a montar luego de la escuela - dijo lincon quien no tuvo que voltear para saber la respuesta de su hermana, pues ella lo abrazo y fue mas que suficiente para saber que eso era un si

lincon llego a la jaula y vio las motocicletas de sus amigos afuera, aparco la suya junto al resto y entro, el lugar era algo grande habia mesas y sillas, mesas de billar, la barra, una cocina y una pequeña tarima para tocar, en el segundo piso estaba la sala de radio "matalo", el lugar antes era una estacion, pero quebro y rick lo compro, decidio usar la planta baja como taberna y el segundo piso lo dejo a cargo de sus hijos que decidieron mantener el equipo que tenia y poner la radio "matalo" se encargaban de la musica del lugar y transmitian en una frecuencia fm, tambien narraban las peleas de la jaula, los luchadores o grupos que pelearian, los resultados y las apuestas, cuando entro por primera vez a los 14 años, lincon quedo maravillado con el lugar

\- oye rick, como te va - le dijo a un hombre en la barra, calvo, con barba frondosa, ambos de color cafe, fornido pero con algo de gordura

\- que tal lincon, yo estoy bien y tu - respondio rick con gesto serio pero alegre

\- muy bien, los chicos estan por aqui? -

\- si, estan abajo, oye y por que llevan esos trapos verdes en la cabeza - pregunto rick señalando la bandana de lincon

\- formamos una banda la formacion serpiente, estoy seguro que nos escucharas muy a menudo -

\- ojala que duren mas que el resto de "bandas" que vienen aqui creyéndose los putos amos de la ciudad y en un mes se desintegran - solto rick

\- tranquilo, no pasara - dijo lincon dirijiendose a unas escaleras que bajaban al sotano

\- y si vez a carl dile que deje en paz a stella - dijo rick con algo de rabia

rick era un tipo genial, le gustaba la accion, habia sido militar y estuvo en la carcel, se mudo a royal woods hace 4 años con su mujer e hijos, uno era peter, era el mayor, tenia 19 años y estaba encargado de la seguridad y la radio, y su hermana menor, stella, era la consentida de rick, gracias a ella los chicos pudieron entrar a la jaula por primera vez, veia la pelea desde las camaras de seguridad pues ella era la voz de la radio que escucharon en el cuartel, era hermosa, ya tenia 15 años y estaba muy bien formada, un buen par de piernas y curvilínea, carl cayo rendido ante ella la primera vez que la vio y desde entonces su corazon quedo flechado por ella

en el sotano del lugar estaba la razon del nombre del lugar, una jaula de 10 x 10 en el centro que separaba el lugar en dos, en ambos lados habia un publico sediento de violencia, en el centro habia un chico afroamericano listo para pelear, era un miembro de los rottweilers, de repente entro un chico de una entrada que daba directamente al interior de la jaula, tenia un chaleco, pantalones y botas, todo estilo militar, de repente se cerro la puerta detras de el

\- damas y caballeros, como ya saben hoy recortamos las peleas por peticion de la santa muerte, por eso aprovechen la ultima pelea de la noche para hacer sus apuestas, hoy, bunny de los rottweilers a difundido rumores supuestamente falso de dutch, miembro de el "peloton 62", quieren resolver las cosas como los hombres que son asi que aqui los tienen, listos para matarse entre si - dijo stella con su voz maliciosa pero seductora

\- listo dutch? - pregunto stella a lo cual dutch levanto el pulgar en muestra de confirmacion

\- bunny, preparado? - el afroamericano voltio a ver la camara y afirmo con la cabeza

\- 3..2..1..peleen - dijo stella seguida del sonido de una campana

dutch se lanzo sobre bunny acertandole un golpe en golpe en la mejilla, bunny retrocedio a lo cual dutch aprovecho para lanzarle mas golpes al rostro, pero en uno de ellos bunny tomo su mano y con fuerza lo lanzo hacia un costado de la jaula donde lo levanto por debajo de la cintura y lo dejo caer en el duro suelo de cemento, dutch se retorcio del dolor pero bunny se arrodillo sobre el y empezo a golpear sin piedad al soldado, se levanto y lo tomo del cuello, estaba listo para acabarlo todo pero dutch le lanzo una patada a las costillas que lo hizo apoyarse contra la reja, mientras tanto dutch se acerco al otro lado de la jaula y le pidio a uno de sus compañeros de la banda que le pasara una manopla de acero, se la puso y se acerco con furia a bunny, lanzo el puño pero bunny se agacho y lo volvio a levantar estrujandolo contra la jaula, dutch lo golpeo en la cabeza con la manopla haciendo que lo soltaran del agarre, golpeo a bunny en la cara y lo dejo tirado en el piso, se sento sobre el y tomo su cuello ahorcandolo, poco a poco bunny perdia el conocimiento dutch le dijo "te rindes?", pero antes de recibir respuesta, bunny cerro los ojos, escupiendo sangre de la boca y dutch lo libero del agarre mortal, el publico y stella empezaron a contar de manera regresiva

\- 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. eso es todo amigos, felicidades a dutch por defender su buen nombre, en cuanto a bunny, traigan una grua para levantarlo - dijo stella cortando la transmision

\- amigo, viste eso, dutch estuvo imparable - dijo clyde tomando a lincon por sorpresa

\- si, aunque esperaba que bunny usara mas su defensa - respondio lincon

\- ven vamos con el resto -

eran las 11 y los chicos jugaban cartas en una de las mesas del lugar, zach estaba a una carta de llevarse la apuesta sobre la mesa, casi 500 dolares, algo los distrajo y fue que cruz, el nuevo lider de la santa muerte, acompañado por javier, el hermano menor de gabriel, subieron a la tarima y se dirijieron a todos los presentes

\- amigos mios, como sabran, el perro rodriguez ya no esta entre nosotros y todo por culpa de un hijo de puta que debe pagar por su crimen - dijo cruz

\- estamos dispuestos a pagar 10.000 dolares en efectivo a quien nos traiga al asesino de mi hermano al cuartel de la santa muerte - dijo javier con seriedad

\- solo pedimos dos cosas, que tengan evidencia de que fue esa persona, no cargaremos con muertos de manera innecesaria y que lo traigan vivo, los unicos que pueden hacerle daño a ese cabron somos nosotro, entendido - dijo cruz con rabia

\- el plazo vence en una semana, tienen ese tiempo para traerlo ante nosotros - dijo javier bajando del escenario seguido por cruz

todos empezaron a murmurar entre si

\- 10 grandes, imaginense lo que podriamos hacer con eso - dijo liam euforico

\- debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad, desde mañana empezaremos a buscar a ese tipo - solto rusty

todos brindaron afirmando lo dicho por rusty, decidieron irse al cuartel y contarles a los demas

\- oye carl, vamonos - dijo clyde a carl que se encontraba hablando con stella

\- voy esperen - se voltio para ver a stella - mi amor me debo ir, mañana estare disponible para salir, que te parece -

\- si, esta bien pero sin que ya sabes quien se de cuenta - dijo mirando a su padre de reojo

se despidieron con un beso y carl corrio a la salida, paso por el lado de la mesa donde chandler y su grupo estaban sentados

\- esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con esa formacion serpiente de una vez por todas - dijo chandler con malicia

\- que piensas hacer amigo? - pregunto hank

\- solo decirle una pequeña mentira blanca a la santa muerte - dijo chandler riendo seguido por todo su grupo

* * *

 **esto se va a poner feo, espero les guste como va la historia, habra mas bandas y mas problemas mas adelante, hasta luego - att: charly**


	9. el costo de la victoria

\- 10.000 dolares, enserio - dijo papa ruedas incredulo

\- si, tenemos hasta el proximo sabado para encontrarlo y llevarlo al cuartel de la santa muerte - solto rusty

\- ok muchachos escuchen, mañana empezaremos a buscar respuestas, ajax, tu averigua donde y a que hora encontraron el cuerpo de rodriguez, el resto esperaremos la informacion de ajax y empezaremos abuscar entendido - dijo lincon a lo cual todos los presentes afirmaron

decidieron irse cada quien a su hogar, pero antes de irse carl detuvo a lincon

\- amigo te puedo pedir un favor - pidio carl algo apenado

\- claro dime que pasa - respondio lincon

\- pues hace poco me pelee con mi familia y me fui de la casa, podria dormir aqui por un tiempo, cuidare el cuartel -

\- guau amigo, eso es algo serio, adelante, pero ten cuidado, ok - dijo el albino mientras le entregaba las llaves del lugar se despidieron y se fue

* * *

era la tarde del lunes, lincon bajo las escaleras, tomo sus llaves y su casco

\- lana, vamos ya - grito escaleras arriba

\- voy, dame un segundo - lana bajo luciendo orgullosa una chaqueta igual que la de su hermano

\- guau, lana de donde sacaste eso, es como una version miniatura de la mia -

\- le pedi a leni que me la hiciera la ultima vez que hablamos por telefono, llego esta mañana -

\- te vez genial, mira, te compre esto ayer cuando volvia del concurso de lola - dijo pasandole una caja que habia en la mesa de la sala

\- que es -

\- pontelo, te espero afuera -

lincon salio y mientras encendia el motor de su motocicleta escucho un grito de adentro de la casa que casi lo deja sordo, vio salir a lana luciendo su nuevo casco de motociclista, era azul con calcomanias de llamas verdes alrededor, subio de un brinco a la motocicleta y fueron rumbo a la pista

pasaron horas divirtiendose y haciendo piruetas en la ttr-230 de lincon, hasta dejo a lana tomar el manubrio por un rato, fue un momento especial para los 2, hace mucho que no compartian algo asi, eran las 5, era hora de volver a casa, pero antes pararon a comer algo en las hamburguesas eructo, mientras comian, lana empezo a hablar

\- estuviste genial, esos caballitos que hiciste fueron increibles - dijo euforica la pequeña loud

\- si y tu tampoco estas mal, casi se me sale el corazon cuando hiciste ese derrape mientras tenias el volante - dijo lincon riendose

\- si, ya dentro de poco yo tambien podre montarla sola -

\- e tal vez mas adelante, hay que ir despacio -

\- hace un momento dijiste que acelerara - dijo lana haciendo reir a su hermano, esta se calmo un poco de tanta emocion y puso un gesto mas sereno en su rostro y le pregunto a lincon algo que hace mucho queria saber

\- link, tu sabes que es la jaula? - dijo timidamente lana, lincon quedo congelado por un momento ante la pregunta

\- po.. por que quieres saber eso - dijo el albino algo nervioso

\- pues tus amigos hablan mucho de ella cuando estan en la casa, por lo que dicen parece un lugar peligroso -

\- es solo un lugar donde pasamos el rato, no es nada malo -

\- si, pero dicen que la gente sale lastimada de ahi, a veces en una camilla, tu no verdad - lana queria llorar pero se contuvo

\- no, claro que no, salgo por donde entro, soy casi intocable -

\- y tu haz lastimado a alguien, en el vecindario los chicos dicen que eres una bestia a la hora de pelear -

lincon quedo paralizado por lo dicho por su hermana, para su suerte, sono su telefono, sacandolo de esa dura situacion

\- dame un momento debo contestar - dijo a su hermanita con una risa nerviosa mientras se levantaba y salia del lugar

\- lincon, estas ahi - pregunto clyde a lincon

\- si aqui estoy, que sucede -

\- ajax nos dijo todo lo que sabe, a el perro lo mataron de un disparo en la cabeza con una glock 9mm, le robaron 500 dolares que tenia en la billetera, un rolex de plata, su collar del craneo de un toro y su motocicleta, una pulsar NS200, cruz estuvo con el, pero durante un descuido perdio de vista a rodriguez -

\- mmm, ok, averiguen la matricula de la motocicleta y busquenla por toda la ciudad y hablen con cruz para saber mejor lo que paso, entiendes amigo -

\- claro que si, ya aviso al resto - dijo clyde colgando

lincon entro otra vez y pago por la comida, salio y se fue a su casa con lana atras, le impresiono todo lo que averiguo ajax, el chico tenia potencial, pero le faltaba practica, llegaron a la casa y aparcaron la motocicleta en el garaje, y entraron a la casa

\- gracias por la salida hermano, la disfrute mucho - dijo lana agriamente mientras subia las escaleras

\- lana, respecto a lo que me preguntaste, no le he hecho daño a nadie, solo me defendia, y tranquila, tu sabes que no me dejare hacer daño de nadie si eso te preocupa - dijo sonriendole a su hermana la cual cambio de actitud y ahora mostraba una sonrisa sincera

* * *

eran las 6 pm y lincon se mensajeaba con ronnie anne, recordaba como se burlaban de sus hermanos mayores por hacer lo mismo tiempo atras y ahora eran ellos quienes lo hacian, claro que no eran tan cursis ni melosos, se mandaban insultos, chistes groseros, cosas subidas de tono entre muchas otras cosas, queria hablar sobre la situacion de carl pero escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se levanto, dejo su celular en la mesa y abrio, eran lynn y polly, quienes estaban exhaustas por el trabajo extra que se les puso en la escuela como castigo por pelear con unas de sus compañeras, ultimamente polly era mas agresiva que de costumbre y con lo que le dijo rusty el sabado, quedo mas preocupado aun, pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo el domingo el dia del partido, polly casi lo mata por acercarse a felicitarla por ganar, algo estaba mal y tenia que averiguar que era

\- hola lincon, vaya que fue un dia pesado, vamos polly - dijo lynn siendo seguida por polly que estaba furiosa

\- que hay polly, todo bien? - pregunto lincon intentando animar a polly

\- ni tanto, tengo algunas cosas que resolver - dijo polly con notable rabia

\- ok, solo queria saludar - solto el albino

\- oye lynn me prestas el baño un momento por favor - pidio amargamente la patinadora

\- claro ya sabes donde esta - dijo lynn desde la cocina

lincon se acerco a su hermana y le pregunto

\- lynn, no vez algo rara a polly ultimamente, a estado furiosa toda la semana, pelea por la mas minima provocacion, ella no es asi -

\- debe ser el estres de estar en la final, es algo normal, ya se le pasara - dijo lynn abriendo una lata de soda

\- pero el martes parecia feliz por salir con rusty, sali por 5 minutos y cuando volvi se fue llorando, eso no es normal -

\- ehh.. pues ya sabes, son cosas de chicas, no entenderias - lynn estaba algo nerviosa

\- no soy tonto lynn, se que tienes algo que ver con todo esto, dime la verdad -

\- bueno, tu ganas - dijo lynn resignada - veras, no queria que polly se distrajera del torneo y vi que rusty era una gran distraccion, asi que le dije que rusty solo queria salir con ella para acostarse con ella y luego abandonarla, convenci a una compañera del equipo que me siguiera el juego y funciono, ahora polly es mas agresiva que nunca, vamos a ganar el torneo si sigue asi -

\- como pudiste lynn - dijo lincon asqueado - es lo mas egoista que te he escuchado hacer, todo por un simple torneo de roller derby, tan siquiera sabes si polly queria algo con rusty -

\- oye, no es un simple torneo, es mi ultimo torneo antes de irme a chicago por mi beca, y quiero irme con un ultimo titulo en todos los deportes que practico, solo falta el de roller derby, ademas, polly estara bien ella entendera -

\- no, no lo entiendo - dijo polly sacando humo de la nariz, habia escuchado todo del otro lado de la pared

\- polly calmate, por favor - pidio lincon casi rogandole pero su peticion cayo en oidos sordos

\- MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA - grito polly al momento que se lanzaba contra lynn

lynn agarro el puño de polly y la golpeo en el estomago, y le metio una zancadilla que la hizo caer al suelo

\- te volviste loca o qu.. - lynn no pudo terminar la frase, pues polly le lanzo una patada a la mandibula que la hizo retroceder, polly se levanto de un salto y golpeo a lynn en la cara sin piedad, pero lynn rapidamente la empujo contra el refrigerador, dandole oportunidad de tomar una silla de madera y romperla en la cabeza de polly, la tomo del cuello y la golpeo en la cara , polly le escupio en el ojo, haciendo que lynn la soltara, la tomo en un agarre mortal, pero lynn empezo a golpearla en las costillas, polly soportaba el dolor, pero rapidamente durante un descuido, lynn tomo su mano y empezo a torsersela, polly se intentaba liberar pero lynn acababa con rapidez todo intento se fuga, polly no soporto mas y dio un grito de dolor al sentir su muñeca separandose del resto de su brazo, lincon estuvo en trance por lo que sucedio y lo rapido que paso, pero el grito de polly lo devolvio a la realidad

\- AAAAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH - grito polly, llamando la atencion de las gemellas y lily que bajaron a ver que pasaba

\- lynn, sueltala - dijo lincon separando a las chicas y poniendose en medio para evitar volver a pelear

\- como pudiste, crei que eras mi amiga, pero solo eres una egoista que se preocupa por si misma - dijo polly mientras se calmaba, se masajeaba su mano adolorida

\- rusty es solo un chico, superalo, es una rata de mierda que te queria usar - solto lynn con rabia

\- que francisco lo hiciera contigo no significa que a todos nos pasara - dijo polly mientras se iba malherida a la puerta de salida

esas palabras hicieron eco en lynn, quien paso de querer matar a polly a solo llorar, sus hermanos vieron esto y le abrieron paso para que pudiera ir a su cuarto, se encerro alli y no salio

\- lynn estas bi.. -lincon fue interrumpido por lynn

\- vete, no quiero ver a nadie, todo esto es tu culpa - dijo lynn llorando

\- que le pasa a lynn? - pregunto lily con preocupacion

\- tiene que pensar en algunas cosas, es mejor dejarla sola por un rato - dijo lincon bajando siendo seguido por sus hermanas

* * *

lynn solo tenia en su cabeza el momento en que todo paso, ella tenia 15 años, muy pronto cumpliria los 16, y francisco, su eterno amor, la invito a salir para celebrar, ella acepto sin dudar, fue una gran noche, vieron las luchas en primera fila, comieron una gran cena y fueron a bailar

\- vaya hoy fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, gracias por todo frank - dijo lynn

\- por nada hermosa, oye todavia esta temprano, quieres pasar a ver una pelicula, mis padres no estan - ofrecio francisco

\- si, por que no - lynn entro a la casa

la pelicula era sobre los problemas sociales de uganda y estaba en frances, pero era lo de menos, pues francisco estaba sobre lynn, se besaban con lujuria, lynn estaba quitandose la camisa mientras francisco se desabrochaba el pantalon

\- estas seguro de esto - dijo lynn algo asustada

\- claro, tu solo relajate - dijo francisco mientras le bajaba la ropa interior a lynn

todo empezo con calma, lynn se sentia bien con la lengua de francisco pasando sobre sus pechos, con los minutos, francisco empezo a subir la intensidad, a lynn le dolia un poco pero en el fondo le gustaba, se sentia en el paraiso, unos 20 minutos luego de comenzar, francisco lo estaba dando todo, lynn empezaba a respirar pesadamente hasta que finalmente solto todo lo que sentia en un gemido de placer, se fue a su casa, eran casi las 2 de la mañana, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al vecindario

una semana despues, francisco se fue de la ciudad sin decir nada, se sintio mal por como fue usada pero se sintio peor cuando vio lo que estaba pegado en su casillero, eran fotos suyas desnuda y en poses provocativas, todo con la frase "gane yo, perra" acompañandolo, casi nadie las vio, pero hizo que lynn cayera en una profunda depresion que termino superando, pero el recuerdo seguia vivo, polly solo avivo la llama, se sentia otra vez con esa tristeza encima, como una niña tonta que se dejo convencer por unas palabras dulces, solo pudo segur llorando sin consuelo toda la noche

* * *

\- asi que, sabes quien fue el asesino de rodriguez? - dijo cruz al tipo que lo llamaba

\- si, si entras al cuartel de la formacion serpiente veras toda la evidencia que quieras - dijo el hombre misterioso

\- en donde esta ese cuartel -

\- al sur de la zona industrial -

\- lo comprobaremos, como te llamas? -

\- chandler, de la elite de royal woods - dijo la voz misteriosa revelando su identidad, acto seguido colgo

\- oye y ahora que hombre - pregunto hawk a chandler

\- toma esto y escondelo en el cuartel de esos tontos - dijo chandler pasandole una bolsa extraña

mientras tanto en el cuartel de la santa muerte, cruz le pregunto a javier

\- entonces, enviamos a los muchachos - dijo cruz

\- no, quiero que sean profesionales, no podemos tomar estas cosas a la ligera - dijo javier

\- entonces quiere que llame a esos tipos -

\- si, son lo mejor, necesitamos lo mejor - dijo javier con gesto serio


	10. atrapados en la telaraña

era miercoles, ya era la 1 de la tarde cuando hawk y hank forzaron la entrada del cuartel, no habia nadie, pues estaban en la escuela, pero no faltaria mucho para que salieran,destrozaron el lugar y sacaron de la bolsa un rolex de plata y una glock 9mm, escondieron la pistola entre los cojines del sillon grande del lugar y el rolex en una caja de herramientas en la planta baja, iban de salida cuando hank pregunto

\- oye, esto es serio, si la santa muerte se entera de que todo lo que les dijimos es falso nos mataran - dijo hank

\- tranquilo, ellos ya lo saben - solto hawk

\- que, como y por que no nos hacen nada -

\- porque les conviene, veras, chandler me lo conto todo, el sabado en la jaula escucho en el baño a cruz y a sanchez hablar, resluta que cruz queria manejar la banda, por eso mato al perro rodriguez y escapo del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera -

\- asi que incriminaria al primero que encontraran -

\- exacto, el fue quien nos dio el rolex y la glock, y lo mejor de todo es que el estupido de javier no sabe nada - solto hawk mientras subian a sus motos y reian con malicia yendose del lugar

* * *

carl llego al cuartel, estaba viendo los mensajes de su familia, sus padres le rogaban que volvieran, sus hermanos le decian que era un malagradecido y que lo hacian por su propio bien y su prima ronnie anne solo le comento que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, recordo el viernes con mucho pesar, el se levanto a las 8, ya no habia tiempo de ir a la escuela,se arreglo, bajo para desayunar, esperaba estar solo, pues ya toda su familia estaría trabajando o estudiando, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos en el comedor

\- que pasa, por que no estas en la bodega abuelo, no abriras? - dijo carl asombrado

\- sientate carl - dijo su abuelo con seriedad

\- que pasa, por que estan tan misteriosos - pregunto carl

\- queremos que nos expliques esto - dijo su padre sacando una mochila llena de dinero y drogas

\- hijo, que significa esto - dijo su abuela con tristeza

\- no significa nada abuela, solo... - carl estaba nervioso, no sabia como defenderse

\- claro que significa algo carl, eres o un consumidor o un vendedor - dijo cj con seriedad

\- yo no te eduque para esto, por que lo hiciste - dijo su madre llorando

\- necesitaba dinero y ustedes no me soltaban nada asi que.. -

\- ahora es nuestra culpa, pudiste hacer como tu primo bobby y trabajar medio tiempo en algo, no lanzarte directo a las drogas - dijo su padre furioso

\- creo que lo mejor es que te vayas un tiempo a tijuana con tus tios abuelos, para ver si asi aprendes - dijo su abuelo

\- no pienso irme a ningun lugar, solo pienso en irme de esta casa - dijo carl corriendo a la salida de su casa y montando su motocicleta, vio por el retrovisor como su familia salia a ver donde iba, pero los perdio de vista al voltear la esquina

volvio a la realidad al ver la puerta del segundo piso abierta, entro rapido y vio que todo estuviera bien, parecia que un huracan paso por el lugar, saco su celular y llamo a los chicos, les dijo que vinieran rapido, les explicaria todo en cuanto llegaran

* * *

\- me ofende que nos llamen solo para robarle a un grupo de mocosos estupidos - dijo wrath raven

\- no me importa, solo se que debemos entrar, buscar las evidencias e irnos - dijo puppet scream con autoridad

\- me parece divertido, ya quiero hacerles una "piñata" a esos pequeños - dijo laugh madness riendo con malicia mientras sostenia un cuchillo

\- recuerden lo que dijo ese tal cruz, los necesita vivos, asi que lo haremos sin sangre, ok - dijo puppet mirando friamente a laugh, la cual bajo el cuchillo pero mantenia su sonrisa psicopata

\- parece que solo esta uno de ellos adentro, empecemos ya, wrath, tu y laugh entren y sometan a quien este adentro, yo y sorrow nos quedaremos aqui vigilando por si algo pasa, busquen algo que incrimine a esos tipos y vuelvan aqui, entendido - solto puppet con autoridad mientras veia con unos binoculares el taller al otro lado de la calle

wrath asintio y salio del cuarto seguida por laugh, cruzaron la calle y pasaron con mucho sigilo por el lugar, wrath entro primero y sorprendio a carl por la espalda, noqueandolo con la culata de su arma

carl, desperto y se vio atado e un barril de gasolina, todo estaba borroso pero se empezo a tornar mas claro y empezo a escuchar una risa escalofriante detras suyo, escucho unos pasos y vio a una chica de cabello rubio, soltando un cable al rededor de carl, tenia una camiseta blanca y un pantalon ajustado negro, encima tenia una chaqueta negra con detales rojos y el medio un escudo con un rojo mas intenso y un tipo de araña negra,tenia un cinturon con multiples objetos, entre ellos una pistola, la chica vio que estaba despertando y le dijo

\- hola dormilon, que bueno es ver que wrath no te mato con ese golpe - dijo sonriente laugh, algo que asusto mucho a carl

\- oye laugh mira lo que encontre, el rolex del muerto - dijo wrath bajando las escaleras

\- quienes son ustedes y por que mierda estoy asi - dijo carl intentando mostrarse fuerte y forsejeando las amarras del barril

\- somos las "viudas negras" y estas asi por que nos estorbabas en nuestra mision - dijo laugh con entusiasmo

\- mision, que mision? - carl empezaba a entrar en panico

\- veras lo que la psicopata intenta decir es que nos enviaron a verificar si ustedes tienen algo que ver con la muerte del perro rodriguez - solto wrath

\- nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso, sueltenmen - carl sucumbio al terror

\- pues esta pistola dice lo contrario - wrath alzo una glock 9mm que encontro en el sillon

carl iba a decir algo pero las chicas voltearon y hablaron por unos intercomunicadores, no sabia que era peor, si la psicopata con esa sonrisa o la chica que saco la glock, esta tenia una protesis en su brazo izquierdo, que en vez de mano tenia una cuchilla afilada y otra en su pierna derecha, de hierro puro

\- puppet, encontramos una pistola que coincide con el arma homicida - dijo wrath

\- ok, sigan buscando - respondio puppet

\- jefe, sera posible que podamos "interrogar" al tipo que encontramos, tal vez de informacion util - opino laugh

\- esta bien, pero recuerden, dejenlo vivo, wrath, estas a cargo del "interrogatorio" - dijo puppet

las chicas voltearon a ver a carl, laugh se acerco a el mientras wrath tomaba una palanca, laugh tomo el cable que dejo en el suelo e incendio la punta, la mecha se empezo a consumir cuando laugh empezo a hablar

\- si mis calculos no estan mal, en 10 minutos esa mecha llegara al interior de este barril causando unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, tu decides si verlos desde esta posicion o en otro lugar mas seguro - dijo laugh con alegria

\- que quieren de mi - dijo carl temblando de miedo

\- que nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre el perro rodriguez - dijo wrath al tiempo que golpeaba en la espalda a carl con la palanca, por el grito de carl, fue un golpe fuerte

\- solo se que lo mataron y lo dejaron a un lado de la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, te juro que es todo lo que se - dijo carl

\- estoy segura que sabes algo mas, toma sigue tu, yo vere que mas puedo encontrar - dijo wrath a laugh pasandole la palanca

\- tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho - solto laugh entre risas seguido por otro agonico grito de carl

* * *

puppet no veia mucho de lo que pasaba en la planta baja del taller, asi que se puso a vigilar la calle, sorrow, que estaba rezando detras de ella, le dijo

\- que lastima que no podamos purificar las almas de esos pobres niños - solto sorrow con tristeza

\- cada quien forja su propio camino, nosotros no podemos intervenir en eso - dijo puppet sin voltear a verla

\- Dios se apiade de sus almas - dijo sorrow mientras abrazaba por la espalda a puppet

\- amen, que as.. - interrumpio puppet al ver que llegaban 7 motociclistas al lugar

\- es hora de entrar a escena sorrow, vamos - dijo seguida por puppet

* * *

lincon entro junto al resto del equipo algo intrigados por los gritos que venian del taller, subieron la cortina de metal y quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, carl, atado a un barril explosivo, siendo golpeado en la espalda y la cabeza por una chica con una terrorifica sonrisa, mientras otra que parecia tener un cuchillo en la mano, rebuscaba entre sus cosas, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzaron contra los desconocidas, la chica que golpeaba a carl esquivo una patada de clyde, pero resivio el puño de liam en toda la cara, papa ruedas y llanta ponchada liberaron a carl del barril y lo ayudaron a levantarse, mientras tanto rusty, zach y lincon lidiaban con la chica de la cuchilla, esta la usaba con fluidez y rapidez, haciendo varios cortes a lincon y a zach, pero rusty logro taclearla, y entre los 3 empezaron a golpearla hasta el cansancio, se asustaron al escuchar un disparo detras de ellos, voltearon y vieron a otras dos mujeres vestidas como las primeras (las cuales aprovecharon la situacion y salieron del taller) el disparo fue al aire, asi que todos se pararon de frente a las 4 desconocidas, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, creando un aire de tension, lincon rompio el silencio y dijo con autoridad

\- quienes son y que mierda quieren - dijo lincon preparado para pelear, cosa que hicieron sus amigos

\- somos las viudas negras, y la mierda que queremos, es a ustedes - dijo puppet dando un paso al frente

\- y que quieren de nosotros si se puede saber - solto lincon con rabia

\- saber por que mataron a gabriel "el perro" rodriguez - dijo puppet acercandose cada vez mas, siendo seguida por sus compañeras

lincon vio a sus ojos y pudo ver una mirada asesina, se espanto pero mantuvo la compostura, queria subir a su motocicleta e irse, pero debia defender a su banda, asi que hizo lo mismo que puppet y se acerco al centro de la calle, seguido por su grupo, quedaron cara a cara el y puppet, no la miraba a los ojos, veia sus labios para evitar hacer contacto directo con ella, puppet puso su mano en el cuello de lincon, tocandole el pulso con el pulgar, estaba agitado, pero cuando empezo a hablar se normalizo

\- pues veras, señorita psicopata, no sabemos quien les dijo eso, pero nosotros no fuimos quienes mataron al perro si eso es lo que quiere saber - dijo lincon con honestidad, algo que puppet noto en el pulso calmado de este lo solto

\- se los dije, maniaticas, pero no me dejaron en paz y casi me matan - solto carl con dolor apoyado sobre clyde

\- nos pagan por hacerlo, son cosas del oficio, entie... - puppet fue interrumpida por un golpe de lincon a su rostro, casi ni se inmuto, a pesar de que fue un golpe con mucha fuerza, volteo la cara lentamente para poder ver nuevamente al albino

\- solo nos defendemos, cosas del oficio, no? - dijo lincon con seriedad,enojo y algo de miedo

todos estaban listos para pelear, pero se les olvido apagar la mecha que ya habia llegado al interior del barril, causando una gran explosion, por el impacto, todos cayeron al suelo, lincon fue el primero en levantarse y decirle a los demas

\- FORMACIÓN SERPIENTE, YA - dijo mientras se subia a su motocicleta, siendo seguido por el resto, cada quien subio a su motocicleta y arrancaron

las viudas negras no se quedaron atras y tan pronto se levantaron fueron a sus motocicletas que estaban estacionadas afuera del edificio donde vigilaban, 4 hondas NC700X, subieron y arrancaron por el mismo camino que tomaron los muchachos, puppet era una profesional, ya habia cumplido su mision, pero el golpe de lincon la enfureció mucho, queria hacerle pagar ese golpe, y vaya que lo haria

* * *

 **gracias a cartmsn6x61 por la idea para las viudas negras, ojala estén disfrutando la historia nos vemos en la proxima - att: charly**


	11. cacería humana

los chicos llegaron a las fabricas scottland, donde pararon para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando

\- carl, estas bien? - dijo zach con preocupacion por el estado de carl

\- esas locas casi me matan, pero creo que puedo soportar un poco mas - dijo carl masajeandose la espalda

\- deberiamos escapar mientras tenemos la oportunidad, es lo mejor - solto llanta ponchada

\- no somos unos putos cobardes, debemos defender nuestro territorio - dijo rusty con furia

\- no quieren quitarnos el territorio, dicen que nosotros matamos al perro rodriguez y la santa muerte las mando para confirmarlo - dijo carl

\- eso es ridiculo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso - dijo liam

\- si, pero siguen insistiendo en "sacarnos informacion" - dijo carl con sarcasmo

\- que haremos, eh - dijo clyde mirando a lincon

\- miren, somos 8 contra 4, nos separaremos en grupos de 2 y las separaremos, cuando esten solas atacaremos y si las cosas se ponen feas, escaparemos, todos nos veremos en el taller de flip a las 4, entendido - lincon dijo con autoridad, todos asintieron a la idea

\- FORMACION SERPIENTE - gritaron todos al unisono seguido por el graznido de un cuervo que sobrevolaba el lugar

* * *

wrath estiro su brazo bionico para que un cuervo se posara sobre ella

\- que te dijeron, black? - dijo con gentileza al cuervo, el cual grazno con fuerza y se fue volando

\- estan 3 cuadras adelante, nos estan esperando - wrath dijo con seriedad

\- pues vamos por ellos - puppet se puso a la cabeza de el grupo en rumbo al lugar

llegaron y no vieron a nadie, pararon pero tenian los motores encendidos, de repente clyde y carl salieron rumbo al sur, laugh los siguio con rapidez, despues zach y liam se fueron al oeste, wrath also la mano a sus compañeras y apreto a fondo el acelerador, papa ruedas y llanta ponchada fueron los siguientes yendo al este, sorrow los persiguio y les pisaba los talones, puppet quedo esperando a que salieran los dos restantes, estaba impaciente, pero prontamente rusty y lincon salieron al norte, yendo de frente a puppet pasando por sus lados, puppet giro rapidamente y empezo a perseguirlos, no le gustaba que su equipo se separara pues normalmente sus compañeras enloquecian si no la escuchaban o la veian, pero tener los intercomunicadores la consolaba un poco

laugh llego a una fabrica abandonada donde vio las motocicletas de sus 2 victimas estacionadas afuera, entro con su caracteristica sonrisa al lugar, estaba oscuro, pero eso no le molesto, vio que el lugar parecia estar solo desde hace mucho tiempo, eso le gustaba, empezo a reir y solto finalmente

\- salgan a jugar, juro no hacerles mucho daño, pero entre mas tarden mas dificil sera - dijo sacando un cuchillo de su bota

nadie respondio, espero un rato, pero se movio con agilidad al ver un bloque de cemento caer desde el techo hacia su posicion, mantuvo su sonrisa y empezo a ver al techo, tomo una cadena que estaba a su lado y la lanzo con fuerza hacia la viga, engancho algo, creia que era uno de los chicos y tiro con fuerza, para su sorpresa era un barril que casi le cae encima, quedo confundida pero un golpe que le dieron por la espalda la reconforto, miro hacia atras pero no habia nadie, volteo nuevamente hacia el frente pero fue sorprendida por clyde y carl que le dieron cada uno un golpe muy fuerte en la cara haciendola caer, se levanto rapidamente y se puso en posicion de combate mientras reia

\- nada mal chicos, se parecen a mi, les gusta jugar sucio - dijo limpiandose la sangre que salia de su boca

\- no nos parecemos en nada a ti psicopata, tu estas loca, nosotros cuerdo, punto - dijo clyde con firmeza

\- que esperas lunatica, demuestranos de que estas hecha - dijo carl desafiante

\- esta bien, bailemos - dijo laugh lanzandose a carl

carl se movio con rapidez y evito el ataque de laugh, clyde la golpeo en las costillas mientras carl le tiro un puño a la cara, pero laugh detuvo su golpe y lo lanzo contra clyde, haciendo caer a los dos, se reincorporaron y vieron a laugh correr hacia ellos con un cuchillo filoso, cada quien se movio a un lado, haciendo que laugh clavara su cuchillo en una tabla de madera que estaba apoyada en la pared, los chicos aprovecharon esto para atacarla, clyde le lanzo una patada a la cara y carl un golpe al estomago, acertando esta vez a su objetivo, carl tomo del pelo a laugh y la golpeo contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones, pero esta lo freno y lo golpeo en las costillas haciendolo caer, aprovecho y lo pateo en el estomago varias veces, fue detenida por clyde quien la tacleo quedando encima de laugh, la cual retiro a clyde de encima de ella usando las piernas, se levanto y tomo su cuchillo de la madera, le hizo un corte en el brazo a carl el cual casi ni lo noto, solo se dio cuenta al ver la sangre brotar de su brazo, clyde esquivo la cuchilla pero cayo con la patada que le propino laugh en la cara, laugh aprovecho y subio a la viga de donde cayo el bloque de cemento, sangraba mucho por la boca, que aun mantenia su sonrisa macabra a pesar de toda la pelea y tenia el cuerpo lleno de moretones, se limpio el sudor de la frente y respiro hondo

\- guau, estos chicos no son tan malos como lo pensaba, sera mejor llamar a puppet para saber como proceder - se dijo a si misma, llevo su mano al intercomunicador, pero solo escuchaba estatica, algo no andaba bien y eso no le hacia gracia

* * *

wrath siguio a su cuervo quien la llevo a una bodega que parecia fuera de uso, entro con su cuchilla lista para cualquier sorpresa, pero vio a los dos pelirrojos salir con las manos en alto y con caras de miedo

\- tu ganas loca, te diremos lo que quieras, pero no nos hagas daño, ok? - dijo zach todavia sangrando por los cortes que le hizo en el taller

\- al menos uno de ustedes tiene cerebro, arrodillensen y no intenten ninguna estupidez - wrath ordeno y los chicos obedecieron, se acerco a ellos, lista para preguntar, pero fue sorprendida por liam, quien grito con fuerza

\- AHORA - liam tacleo a wrath mientras zach se levantaba y la empezaba a golpear con una barra de metal en el pecho

wrath se quito a liam de encima con una patada a su abdomen con su pierna de hierro, liam cayo muy adolorido por el golpe, pero zach seguia lanzando golpes con la barra, wrath los esquivaba con facilidad, pero no esperaba la patada de zach a su estomago, lo cual la hizo bajar la guardia y ser nuevamente atacada por zach, en el suelo, logro tomar la barra de metal de las manos de zach y lo aparto de una patada, se levanto pero cayo con un nuevo puñetazo de parte de liam quien se recompuso del golpe anterior, rodo hacia un lado y salto hacia atras, uso su cuchillo para atacar a los chicos pero ellos se mantenian fuera de su rango lanzandole cosas a la cabeza, se refugio detras de una de las columnas de la bodega, escalo la columna y subio al segundo piso, se agacho para evitar las cosas que le arrojaban desde abajo, trato de llamar a pppet pero esta no contestaba, ensancho los ojos y su respiración empezo a entrecortarse, la bestia dentro de ella estaba despertando

mientras tanto, sorrow llego a un edificio de apartamentos viejo, entro con calma al primer piso, se recordaba a si misma que no debia matar a nadie, solo sacarles informacion, pero duro poco pues papa ruedas salio de un apartamento y la golpeo en el abdomen, dejandola en una posicion indefensa, llanta ponchada aprovecho y la golpeo por atras, dejandola aturdida, ella si reincorporo y vio que se dirijian al segundo piso, subio con furia, esta vez intercepto el golpe de llanta ponchada, golpeandolo en la entrepierna y torciendole el brazo, papa ruedas salio de la ventilacion y cayo sobre sorrow, golpeandole la cabeza, esta lo tomo de los brazos y lo arrojo al suelo, cayendo sobre llanra ponchada, sorrow se tambaleaba por la golpiza recibida, pero vio como los chicos se levantaban furiosos, sacaron sus navajas y caminaron amenazadoramente hacia la mercenaria, ella entro en el cuarto detras suyo, no por miedo a los chicos, sino por miedo a lastimarlos, queria cumplir bien la mision, trato de llamar a puppet, ella siempre la calmaba, pero escuchar la interferencia del intercomunicador solo la espanto mas

* * *

puppet llego al matadero de la ciudad, vio como los chicos entrar ahi, no sabia por que los perseguia, su mision ya estaba completa, no valia la pena seguir, pero algo dentro de ella queria que sufrieran por como la trataron, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y entro, estoica como siempre, vio a los dos chicos listos para pelear, rapidamente se puso en posicion y espero el golpe de alguno de los 2, hubo un momento de silencio, puppet decidio lanzar el primer golpe, fue a rusty, pero el lo esquivo, tomo el brazo de puppet e intento derribarla, pero ella lo vio venir e invirtio el ataque lanzando a rusty contra la pared, lincon lanzo un golpe a su rostro pero ella lo esquivo con rapidez, tomo por sorpresa al albino el golpe que puppet le dio, fue tan fuerte que rompio una ventana detras de el, rusty tomo a puppet por la espalda, ella lo aplasto contra la pared usando su propio cuerpo, rusty cayo por la fuerza del impacto, lincon se lanzo contra puppet pero nuevamente ella anticipo su acto y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, era como un muñeco de trapo en brazos de puppet, ella lo arrojo hacia una columna con mucha facilidad, rusty lanzo un golpe a puppet el cual logro impactar en su rostro pero parecia que no era gran cosa, ya que esta solo solto un pequeño bufido ante de golpear sin piedad a rusty, lo golpeo con ira y fuerza, todo intento de rusty por defenderse era inutil, pero algo hizo que puppet lo soltara y dejara en paz, ella se toco la parte trasera de su hombro y sintio algo frio y metalico, era un cuchillo, una navaja mariposa para ser mas exactos, lincon se la lanzo, unos 10 centímetros mas a la izquierda y hubiese dado en su columna vertebral, sangraba, pero no le presto importancia, se dirijio con rabia hacia lincon, pero fue nuevamente sorprendida por otro cuchillo que impacto en su pierna derecha, esta vez fue rusty, puppet los queria matar a ambos, volteo a ver a rusty con desprecio, pero fue sorprendida por un golpe de lincon con una silla metalica, el golpe la hizo arrodillarse, lincon aprovecho y empezo a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a puppet, rusty no se quedo atras e hizo lo mismo

puppet logro levantarse y salir del epicentro de la pelea, esquivaba con dificultad los golpes de los chicos, que tenian una mirada asesina, lograron tomarla del cuello y la arrojaron contra la banda transportadora del lugar, estaba algo aturdida por el golpe pero al volver en si vio que iba camino a una maquina dotada de cuchillas que sin duda alguna la matarian, salto de lla banda y fue sorprendida por una nueva ola de golpes, esta vez logro arrojar a rusty contra la banda y detuvo el golpe de lincon, estando ahi, arrodillada en el suelo, vio la cara de lincon y le dijo

\- felicidades niño, te ganaste mi respeto - dijo puppet con firmeza

acto seguido lincon golpeo a puppet tirandola al suelo, tenia su cuchillo listo, y puppet se veia derrotada, pero un grito ensordesedor lo saco de ese deseo

\- AUXILIO, LINCON - grito rusty quien estaba atorado en la banda, ya casi llegaba a la maquina de las cuchillas, lincon solto a puppet y corrio a auxiliar a rusty

puppet aprovecho la situacion para ponerse de pie y reubicarse, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que puppet desaparecio, en otra habitacion, puppet trataba de comunicarse con su equipo pero nadie respondia, de repente vio que su comunicador estaba roto, hizo memoria y recordo el golpe de lincon, no le dolio por que su comunicador amortiguo el golpe, ahora no sabia donde estaba su equipo ni como estaban, si habian sido vencidas por la formacion serpiente, o peor, que sus propios problemas las hubiesen dominado, no lo penso dos veces, debia encontrar a su equipo antes de que se mataran solas


	12. un dia de perros

puppet retiro con furia los cuchillos incrustados en su cuerpo, sangraba pero no le daba importancia, su prioridad era encontrar al resto de su equipo antes de que destruyeran todo a su paso y echaran a perder la mision, puppet debia admitir que la formacion serpiente era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero aun asi no serian nada contra unas viudas negras completamente fueras de control, salio del matadero y pudo ver una gran nube de humo que parecia salir de algun lugar del sur, estaba segura de que su equipo tenia algo que ver, sin perder tiempo subio a su motocicleta y fue directo hacia el lugar

lincon tomo la mano derecha de rusty y lo saco de la banda, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y vio como el brazo izquierdo de rusty sangraba, las cuchillas lo habian alcanzado, pero gracias a lincon no paso de ahi

\- eso no se ve nada bien - dijo lincon

\- tranquilo, es solo unos cortés, no alcanzo ninguna vena ni arteria importantes - rusty se quitaba la bandana verde de su cabeza para cubrirse el brazo

\- oye, esa vieja salio corriendo, parece que no soporto la presion - dijo lincon sonriendo al ver que puppet se fue

\- si, deberiamos buscar al resto y ayudarlos con las demas - dijo rusty recogiendo su navaja del suelo

salieron y vieron la misma nube de humo que vio puppet, no le prestaron mayor importancia y cada quien se dirijio en direcciones contrarias para encontrar al resto, rusty fue al oeste mientra lincon tomo camino hacia el este

* * *

zach y liam se cansaron de esperar a que warth saliera de su cobertura, iban rumbo a las escaleras sigilosamente para tomarla por sorpresa, llegaron al segundo piso del lugar y vieron a wrath de espaldas, parecia indefensa asi que liam ataco primero lanzadole un golpe con una navaja, pero rapidamente wrath volteo y tomo el brazo de liam e hizo lo mismo, lanzando esta vez puñaladas a matar, liam anticipo el golpe y coloco su brazo para proteger su pecho descubierto, la cuchilla de wrath se clavo en su biceps con fuerza, el dolor era grande, pero por la adrenalina liam no lo noto, solo queria liberarse de esa fria cuchilla que tenia incrustada en su brazo, wrath retiro la cuchilla y lanzo con brutalida a liam contra zach, cayeron por el barandal aterrizando en un monton de cajas que amortiguaron la caida, rapidamente se levantaron y vieron a wrath parada en el barandal de donde cayeron, sacar una mini uzi de su chaqueta, ambos corrieron a cubrirse tan pronto sono la primera rafaga de balas impactar en el suelo, liam se resguardo tras una caja metalica mientras zach se escondia tras una columna

\- no que muy hombres, demuestrenlo - dijo wrath con rabia

\- maldita loca, nosotros les dimos la oportunidad de irse, fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron a perseguirnos - dijo zach con voz cansada

\- y nosotras la oportunidad de que nos contaran su version de los hechos, pero atacaron primero - solto wrath

\- ok te diremos todo lo que quieras saber solo baja el arma - dijo liam

\- ya es tarde para hablar - dijo wrath disparando otra rafaga contra la caja metalica en la que estaba liam

en el instante rusty aparecio por la entrada de la bodega

\- oigan chicos estan aqui, vi sus motocicletas afu.. - rusty callo al ver como un cuervo le rasgaba el brazo izquierdo con las garras e intentaba picotearle los ojos

\- toma esto perra - dijo zach lanzandole su navaja a wrath, impacto en la pierna de esta, haciendola caer de espaldas

los chicos aprovecharon esto para salir corriendo, ayudaron a rusty a quitarse al cuervo de encima, subieron a las motocicletas y se fueron, tan pronto salieron del lugar, llego una patrulla de policia, bajaron dos policias con sus pistolas en mano, estaban pasando por el lugar cuando escucharon los tiros, no vieron salir a los muchachos asi que se adentraron en el lugar

\- atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, tal vez sigan por a... - el policia dejo de hablar por que una cuchilla atraveso su cuello cortandole la yugular

\- patrulla 34, necesitamos refuer... - fue atravesado por las balas de la mini uzi de wrath, la cual salio de las sombras para tomar su motocicleta y seguir a los 3 pelirrojos adonde sea que fueran

* * *

papa ruedas y llanta ponchada se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta, estaban esperando que sorrow saliera, se creo un silencio espeluznante que papa ruedas rompio

\- sal por las buenas o entraremos a las malas - dijo burlonamente

no hubo respuesta, llanta ponchada iba a golpear la puerta pero escucho algo que venia del interior del cuarto

\- caeran a tu lado mil y a tu diestra diez mil, mas a ti no llegaran por que yo soy tu Dios - dijo sorrow seguido del martilleo de un arma

acto seguido, un disparo destruyo la debil puerta de madera, los chicos se asustaron por tal sorpresa, vieron salir de la habitacion a sorrow, sosteniendo una escopeta muelle recortada, esta volvio a martillar el arma y apunto a papa ruedas el cual entro rapidamente a un cuarto abierto, la puerta de este se destruyo como la primera por el impacto, sirviendo para proteger a papa ruedas del disparo, llanta ponchada aprovecho y subio a la azotea del lugar

sorrow entro al cuarto en el que estaba papa ruedas, recitaba una oracion mientras recargaba su arma, dejo de rezar al escuchar un ruido en el closet, se acerco lentamente y pateo la puerta apuntando al centro del pequeño lugar, no habia nada, solo una escoba que cayo al suelo, cuando volteo nuevamente fue sorprendida por un golpe en la cara dado por papa ruedas, el cual pateo la escopeta lejos del alcance de sorrow, la cual se levanto y dio un rodillazo a papa ruedas, el cual aprovecho su posicion para embestir a sorrow contra la pared, al impactar contra esta, sorrow rapidamente le dio golpes en las costillas a papa ruedas el cual la solto, sorrow tomo la escopeta y apunto a papa ruedas, pero este golpeo el arma con una patada desviando el tiro hacia una ventana cercana, tomo el arma con una mano y el cuello de la mercenaria con la otra, sorrow golpeo a papa ruedas en la entrepierna, liberandose una vez mas de su agarre, pero el seguia sosteniendo el arma que sin querer acciono gastando la ultima bala en la recamara, sorrow lo pateo en el estomago y lo hizo caer, recargo con rapidez, pero al levantar la mirada para buscar su objetivo, vio que este ya no estaba, habia salido por la ventana destrozada del lugar, decidio que lo encontraria mas tarde, recordo al otro pandillero y subio a la azotea lista para matar a toda persona que se le acercara, abrio la puerta y vio a llanta ponchada acorralado en un lado del edificio

\- ultimas palabras? - dijo sorrow apuntando a llanta ponchada

\- jodete, hija de puta - solto llanta ponchada, acto seguido cogio impulso y salto a las escaleras de incendios del edificio que habia al otro lado de la corniza, subio y entro en una ventana abierta en el cuarto piso

sorrow decidio no gastar mas balas, pues solo le quedaban 2, solo las gastaria cuando su victima estuviera de frente a ella, salto y entro por la misma ventana que llanta ponchada, estaba atenta a todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar, escucho unas cosas moverse, esta vez se acerco con velocidad y quito la sabana que separaba el lugar en dos, vio a llanta ponchada quien salio corriendo hacia el pasillo del edificio, ella corrio tras el, era rapido, pero lograba seguirle el paso

ziggy, el lider de los 420, vio a llanta ponchada correr fuera por el pasillo de su piso, recordo que el y sus amigos le quitaron su cuartel, salio de su apartamento y grito

\- idiota vuelve aqui, me las pagaras por quitarme mi lugar - dijo ziggy quien cayo por un impacto en su espalda, se levanto y vio a una mujer en el suelo, era linda, tenia ropa ajustada

\- hola muñeca, cuanto cobras por hora - ziggy recibio como respuesta un disparo en el pecho

\- un pecador menos - dijo secamente sorrow quien siguio corriendo tras llanta ponchada

llanta ponchada salio del lugar y se encontro con papa ruedas y lincon, subio a su motocicleta a les dijo a sus amigos

\- vamonos, es hora de escapar - dijo siendo seguido por los otros dos

sorrow vio esto y subio rapidamente a su motocicleta, vio que un chico con gorro rastafari intentaba robarla, el chico se rindio y bajo de la motocicleta, cuando volteo vio a una mujer apuntandole al pecho

lincon se asusto un poco por el disparo que escucho mientras se alejaban del lugar, pero volvio en si cuando papa ruedas le pregunto algo

\- oye y los demas - dijo el gordo

\- no se pero debemos de reunirnos en el taller de flip como acordamos a las 4 - solto el peliblanco

\- tengo el presentimiento de que deben de estar en esa direccion - dijo llanta ponchada señalando el lugar de donde salia el humo negro

\- yo tambien, pero espero que no sea mas que un presentimiento - dijo lincon volteando en direccion al lugar siendo seguido por sus compañeros... y sorrow a lo lejos

* * *

\- oye baja de ahi y resolvamos esto como adultos - dijo clyde a laugh, oculta en la oscuridad del techo, sin respuesta

\- ya me canse de esperar - dijo carl mientras llenaba una botella con gasolina y le ponia un trapo

\- estas seguro de usar eso - dijo clyde

\- segurisimo, escuchas eso perra, te quemare a ti y todo este lugar si no bajas ya - carl sostenia la botella en una mano y su encendedor con la otra

la respuesta que recibio fue una risa terrorifica de parte de laugh, quien bajo y saco un par de cuchillos de combate, sonreia y con los cuchillos le decia a los chicos que se acercaran, carl solto la botella, saco su navaja y se acerco a laugh, clyde hizo lo mismo y empezaron a lanzar puñaladas a laugh, la cual las esquivaba con facilidad y agilidad, en cambio devolvia puñaladas fuertes y precisas que a duras penas los muchachos lograban esquivar, clyde pateo el cuchillo de laugh y le clavo su navaja en el hombro, ella vio esto y carl logro hacer lo mismo, creian que le habian ganado, pero laugh empezo a reir y saco las navajas de sus hombros, ahora ella era la unica con armas en el lugar, los chicos, desprotegidos, entraron en una pequeña oficina que habia en el lugar, trabaron la puerta y vieron a laugh por el vidrio, la cual tiro las navajas al suelo y tomo el coctel molotov de carl, lo probo y sonrio, dandoles un pulgar arriba a los chicos, acto seguido lo ensendio y lo lanzo contra un barril de gasolina que se encontraba regada por todo el lugar, rompio el seguro de la puerta y se acerco al vidrio de la oficina mirando a los chicos

\- que empiece el juego - dijo riendose mientras se iba y cerraba el lugar

carl y clyde entraron en panico, lo intentaron todo, pero nada funcionaba, el vidrio era a prueba de golpes, la puerta estaba trabada y el fuego se extendia con rapidez, paso cerca de una hora cuando escucharon la puerta del lugar abrirse, era su equipo, rusty llego y de un tacle rompio la puerta, dejando salir a quienes estaban adentro, todos salieron tosiendo por tanto humo que respiraron, estaban listos para irse, pero vieron a 3 de las mercenarias apuntarles con sus armas, todas estaban lista para matarlos, pero un grito las detuvo

\- ALTO - grito puppet, siendo obedecida por sus compañeras, las cuales salieron de su trance asesino, los muchachos aprovecharon esto para escapar

\- adonde creen que van - wrath les apunto pero un golpe de puppet la calmo

\- ya nuestro objetivo esta cumplido vamonos - dijo puppet fria como siempre

\- pero el... - sorrow decidio callar al ver la mirada de puppet, tenia rabia y furia, todas hicieron caso y se fueron

eran las 3 y los chicos ya estaban fuera de peligro, estaban furiosos por lo que le paso a su cuartel, pero tambien asustados por lo que les paso con las viudas negras, no hablaron desde que salieron de la fabrica en llamas, pero zach rapidamente rompio ese silencio

\- y ahora que vamos a hacer - dijo zach preocupado

\- que pasa si vuelven a encontrarnos - dijo papa ruedas

\- no nos van a encontrar por que no nos van a buscar, mañana iremos al cuartel de la santa muerte y les demostraremos quien es el verdadero asesino de rodriguez - dijo lincon con autoridad

\- estas seguro, todavia no hay informacion suficiente para eso - dijo clyde

\- sabemos quien vendio la motocicleta de rodriguez y lo hemos visto con su collar, ademas tiene un motivo solido para hacerlo - dijo rusty apoyando a lincon

\- ademas podriamos montar un nuevo cuartel con los diez mil dolares de recompensa - dijo liam mas animado

\- esa es la actitud, no vamos a dejar que un grupito de matones nos asusten verdad - dijo lincon animando a su equipo

\- NO - dijeron todos al unisono

\- eso es, FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijo lincon seguido por toda su banda

fueron a la jaula, no querian que sus familiares los vieran asi de mal heridos como estaban, esperaban tener al tipo correcto, por que de lo contrario, lo lamentarian

* * *

\- 4 muertos, un apartamento y una bodega destrozados, una fabrica reducida a cenizas, crei que eran profesionales - dijo cruz completamente furioso

\- y nosotros que eran unos niños inofensivos, pero resultaron ser mas que eso - respondio puppet

\- no me digan que esos niños les ganaron en su propio juego -

\- no, pero fueron mas duros de lo que pensamos, tome sus evidencias - puppet arrojo la bolsa a la mesa

\- asi que si fueron ellos - dijo javier

\- no, hablamos con ellos y no asesinaron a tu hermano, alguien los esta incriminando -

\- oye sanchez pagale a estas tipas y sacalas de aqui - dijo cruz

\- ten cuidado cruz, yo conozco tu secreto - dijo puppet mientras se iba

\- que secreto - pregunto javier

\- nada - dijo cruz algo nervioso - ahora lo unico que importa es atrapar a la formacion serpiente

javier quedo un poco confundido con lo que dijo puppet, pero al no haber mas opciones, decidio aceptar

\- si que pagen - dijo javier con seriedad


	13. la verdad sale a la luz

era viernes y los chicos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, todavia estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que paso ayer, pero tambien tenian en cuenta lo que tenian que hacer para limpiar su nombre, tendrian que entrar al cuartel de la santa muerte y demostrar quien fue el verdadero asesino de rodriguez, algo sencillo pensaron, hasta que el peloton 62 hizo aparicion

\- vaya, 8000 dolares en una sola mesa, que tentador - dijo dutch seguido por 5 soldados mas

\- porque no vas a lamerle las pelotas a tu jefe dutch - dijo papa ruedas

\- y a que te refieres con que 8000 dolares, yo no veo dinero - dijo zach mirando a sus lados

\- parece que no estan muy atentos a la radio - dijo dutch sacando una radio pequeña de su bolsillo

\- y recuerden amigos mios, la santa muerte esta dispuesta a pagar 1000 dolares por cada serpiente atrapada y llevada a su cuartel, deben pagar por la muerte del perro rodriguez, que entiendan que con el gran jefe no se juega - dijo la voz de peter, el hermano de stella

\- asi que, no es nada personal, solo son negocios - dijo dutch golpeando a liam por la espalda

de repente la cafeteria se volvio un campo de batalla, los soldados atacaron a las serpientes con fuerza, pero estos devolvieron rapidamente el ataque, uno de los soldados salio volando por la patada que le dio carl, mientras lincon peleaba con dos a la vez, rusty estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de soldados que entraron al lugar, superando en numero a las serpientes, rapidamente los kamikazes entraron en accion, no por ayudar a la formacion serpiente, sino porque era la oportunidad perfecta para saldar cuentas pendientes con el peloton 62, los elite RW liderados por chandler vieron esto y decidieron apoyar al peloton, las cosas se salieron de control, los golpes volaban a diestra y siniestra, los que no pertenecian a ninguna banda salieron corriendo, mientras entraban mas miembros de cada banda a respaldar a los suyos, todo era un caos hasta que llegaron profesores y guardias de seguridad para calmar el ambiente, cuando los cuatro grupos fueron separados un total de 50 estudiantes golpeados de varios grados fueron llevados a el gimnasio de la escuela donde el director hizo aparicion se dirijio a dutch y sus soldados primero

\- dutch garrison, me podria explicar por que usted y su banda empezaron esta pelea - dijo el director con rabia y autoridad

\- no fuimos nosotros - dijo dutch a la defensiva

\- pues hay testigos que dicen lo contrario, por eso usted y sus amigos quedan suspendidos de la escuela - dijo el director haciendo señas de que se fueran

\- en cuanto a ustedes y sus compañeros, estaran en detencion por el resto de año,ya que solo empeoraron las cosas, entendido - dijo acercandose a wuan y a chandler los cuales afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron

\- y por ultimo, ustedes alineacion cobra o como se llamen, me dijeron que ustedes solo se defendieron, pero victimas o no tambien se involucraron en la pelea, se quedaran despues de clases a limpiar la cafeteria que quedo destrozada y tendran trabajo extra en todas sus materias, vuelvan a sus salones - dijo el hombre dejando ir a la formacion serpiente

los muchachos ahora estaban mas preocupados por lo que dijo la radio, todas las bandas de la ciudad y sus alrededores los estarian buscando, tendrian que tener cuidado a la hora de ir a ver a javier y a cruz, sus vidas dependian del sospechoso que tenian en mente, era el asesino del perro, por los pasillos clyde vio a haiku, parecia ocultar algo, el queria acercarse a ella y preguntarle que pasaba, pero ella desaparecio al doblar la esquina

estaban limpiando la cafeteria que quedo hecha un desastre tal y como habia dicho el director,el profesor smith salio por un momento dejando solos a los pandilleros que por fin pudieron romper el silencio que los envolvio desde que salieron del gimnasio

\- que mierda, que puta mierda - dijo carl golpeando una silla

\- nos jodimos ahora si nos jodimos amigo - dijo llanta ponchada a papa ruedas

\- como vamos a llegar al cuartel de la santa muerte si todos van a estar sobre nosotros - pregunto rusty

lincon se paro sobre una de las mesas del lugar, llamando la atencion de todos los que alli se encontraban

\- actuan como maricas, olvidan quiene somos?, somos la formacion serpiente y saldremos de esta porque tenemos un plan - dijo el albino firmemente

\- plan?, cual plan? - pregunto liam

\- facil, solo iremos 6 de nosotros al cuartel de la santa muerte, el resto se quedara en el nuevo cuartel y esperaran a que los llamemos para que sepan que es seguro, tan pronto desenmascaremos al verdadero asesino de rodriguez les diremos que quiten ese anuncio de la radio y volveremos con los 10000 de recompensa, que dicen - lincon espero una respuesta pero todos callaron, tenian miedo y desconfianza del plan de lincon

\- yo voy - dijo clyde

\- cuenta conmigo - lo siguio rusty

\- tu eres el jefe - dijo liam seguido por zach

\- espera, yo tambien voy - dijo carl parandose en la mesa junto al resto

\- ya veran mis serpientes, iremos como bandidos y volveremos como reyes por que somos... - dijo lincon

\- LA FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijeron todos los miembros de la banda que estaban en el lugar euforicos

* * *

ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando los muchachos salieron en direccion al cuartel de la santa muerte, quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, tardarian media hora en llegar si no habia problemas en el camino, lamentablemente los problemas iban a ser muchos, clyde llevaba la mochila con las pruebas de su inocencia y lincon lideraba la formacion, rusty tenia puesta la estacion "matalo" en caso de que pasara algun hecho importante, pasaron 5 minutos, ya habian salido de su territorio, ahora estarian a merced de cualquier ataque de las demas bandas, pararon en un semaforo en rojo cuando carl vio a dutch y a max junto con mas soldados del peloton 62, max era el lider de la banda, tenia 25 años, habia estado en el ejercito pero lo sacaron por problemas no aclarados, aunque se dice que fue por matar inocentes en un refugio en afganistan diciendo que eran espias de ISIS, el punto es que estaba loco, si los veian se lanzarian sobre ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, dicimularon un poco pero rapidamente uno de los soldados los reconocio y le aviso a max el cual dio la orden de perseguirlos, los chicos no esperaron a que cambiara el semaforo y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, siendo perseguidos por los soldados y max, eran 10 en 5 motocicletas, unos conducian y otros llevaban bates y palancas para golpear, estaban cerca de la formacio asi que lincon decidio romperla

\- rompan, nos reuniremos en el punto A - grito lincon siendo obedecido por todos

lincon desvio por una calle yendo al sentido contrario, esquivaba con facilidad los autos, pero sus acosadores lo perdieron rapidamente al chocar contra un auto que salia de un callejon cercano, rusty entro por un estacionamiento subterraneo donde se puso a la altura de los soldados que lo perseguian y le lanzo un golpe al conductor haciendole perder el control y chocando contra una columna del lugar, zach aprovecho que paso cerca del centro comercial y paso por dentro del mismo, sus perseguidores le siguieron el paso, pero por esquivar una mujer cayeron por las escaleras electricas al sotano

liam era perseguido por dutch, el cual intentaba estrellarlo lanzado golpes duros con su bate, liam acelero, algo que dutch hizo tambien,pero liam freno justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra el taller de flip, dutch no tuvo tanta suerte y entro por la ventana del lugar, no se veia bien, pero liam lo dejo a su suerte y siguio su camino, max perseguia a carl, lo tenia acorralado en un callejon sin salida bajo de su motocicleta y se dirijio a carl

\- que pasa mexicano, y tu actitud ruda? - dijo max burlonamente

\- aqui esta hijo de puta - dijo carl sacando una pistola de su bolsillo trasero

le disparo a las llantas de la motocicleta de max, dejandolo sorprendido mientras salia rapidamente del callejon, ya en el parque de la ciudad que era el punto A, todos estaban alli, parece que no fue muy dificil safarse de los soldados, clyde no fue perseguido pues eran 5 motocicletas contra 6 asi que llego rapido al lugar, volvieron a la formacion, ya eran las 5:30 cuando llegaron a territorio de los elite de royal woods, la banda de chandler, luego de darse cuenta de la formacion serpiente y la reputacion que empezaron a ganar, decidio montar su propia banda, a diferencia de lincon y sus amigos, el no se gano el respeto, lo compro, tan solo llevaba una semana formada la pandilla pero ya tenian 50 mienbros, algo realmente impresionante, llevaban chaquetas plateadas y distintivos del mismo color, su simbolo era una E gigante aplastando y agrietando una r y una w, todo en color plateado

los chicos estaban atentos a cualquier ataque de chandler o sus matones, pero todo estaba tranquilo, eso no era bueno, de repente un mensaje de la radio de rusty los saco de sus pensamientos

\- parece que el peloton 62 fallo en su mision de atrapar a las serpientes,por esto, la santa muerte a decidido aumentar la apuesta, ahora, son 1500 dolares por un solo miembro de la formacion serpiente, se les vio por ultima vez camino a territorio elite, andad con cuidado serpientes o usaran su piel como papel de baño - dijo el locutor riendo al final

\- no nos asustemos muchachos, estamos a mitad de camino de la verdad sigamos con cautela - dijo lincon

pasaron cerca de un lugar muy elegante, donde salia musica fuerte, parecia una fiesta, carl que iba de ultimo se acerco disimuladamente, bajo de la motocicleta y se asomo a la ventana, vio a chandler, muchos elites y varias chicas festejando, chandler hizo señas de apagar la musica y dijo

\- hoy celebramos porque a esas asquerosas serpientes por fin les van a dar lo que merecen - dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza

\- SIII - gritaron todos los presentes

\- cuando esten muertos iremos a su territorio y les quitaremos todo, despues seguiran los rottweilers, los kamikazes, esos soldados de mierda y por ultimo esos mexicanos de mierda - dijo chandler maliciosamente

\- SIII - volvio a gritar la multitud

\- pronto seremos los dueños de este lugar y nadie nos lo podra quitar - dijo chandler seguido por la musica que volvio a dar vida a la fiesta

carl escucho esto y salio corriendo a su motocicleta para avisar al resto, cuando los alcanzo hizo señas de que se detuvieran, freno al frente de lincon y este dijo

\- carl, que te pasa, tenemos que ser discretos, ya casi llegamos a la carretera principal - dijo lincon con algo de enojo

\- es que acabo de escuchar a... - carl dejo de hablar al ver unas 10 motocicletas tras su equipo

eran elites encabezados por chandler, voltearon a ver a la izquierda y vieron llegar 5 motociclistas de los kamikazes, y a la derecha motocicletas de los rottweilers, su unico camino seguro era hacia adelante, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces aceleraron y fueron seguidos por todos los demas, la cosa no se veia bien, estaban a 10 minutos de el cuartel de la santa muerte y atras de ellos venia una turba lista para masacrarlos

liam iba a la derecha del grupo, un kamikaze se le puso atras mientras un elite lo alejaba del resto, acelero intentando perderlos pero ellos hicieron lo mismo, asi que tomo su navaja y se la clavo al elite en la pierna cuando se acerco para acerlo caer, esto hizo que el elite perdiera el control y cayera al piso, el kamikaze que perseguia a liam por atras salio volando al no poder frenar a tiempo, el elite se salvo de ser atropellado por este pero dos rottweilers lo arrollaron antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, esto hizo derrapar a los rottweilers pero se mantuvieron firmes hasta alcanzar a zach el cual le lanzo un golpe a uno que no le hizo ni cosquillas, volteo para ver al otro que le mando un puñetazo fuerte, el cual logro esquivar, terminando de impactar el golpe en su compañero, el cual esta vez si se tambaleo cayendo en el proceso, el rottweiler restante estaba listo para golpear nuevamente, pero un disparo lo dejo fuera de combate, chandler se adelanto a zach quedando de lado a clyde, chandler apunto al rastro de gasolina que dejaba la motocicleta de clyde, la linea empezo a arder, clyde sabia que no podia acelerar mas y si frenaba su motocicleta explotaria, se paro sobre el asiento de su motocicleta y salto a la de zach que paso listo para sacarlo de esa situacion, chandler los siguio junto con hawk y hank, algunos kamikazes y los rottweilers que quedaban, el resto cayo por la explosion de la motocicleta de clyde, los que iban mas atras decidieron volver por donde llegaron

lincon sorprendio a chandler por la espalda quitandole la pistola, le apunto a chandler, pero rapidamente cambio su blanco a la rueda trasera de la motocicleta de hawk, quien iba adelante de chandler, la fuerza del disparo tomo por sorpresa a lincon, quien nunca antes habia disparado un arma, lo hizo sigsagear, pero mantuvo el paso, hawk cayo, haciendo caer a chandler en el proceso, la formacion serpiente corto camino pasando por las vias del tren, llegando mas rapido al cuartel, venia un tren en camino, rusty liam, zach y clyde pasaron sin problemas, lincon los siguio un poco mas atras y carl paso justo a tiempo, el tren casi se lo lleva por delante pero ese destino fue para un kamikaze que lo perseguia, todos sus perseguidores quedaron del otro lado y decidieron volver a sus territorios, ya habian perdido mas de lo que querian ganar

* * *

\- oigan son los serpientes, se vienen a entregar? - pregunto sanchez poniendose de frente a lincon

\- quitate cerdo - dijo lincon empujando a sanchez con violencia - javier, aqui estamos para demostrarte la verdad -

\- la unica verdad es que ustedes mataron a mi hermano - dijo javier saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por cruz

\- eso es lo que el te quiere hacer creer - dijo rusty señalando a cruz

\- que insinuan hijos de puta - dijo cruz con enfado

\- tu fuiste quien asesino a gabriel, te cansaste de ser su segundon y le pegaste un tiro cuando nadie vio - dijo lincon

\- pero si la pistola con la que lo mataron estaba en tu cuartel - dijo cruz sacando la pistola de su bolsillo

\- eso no es nuestro, nos incriminaron - dijo carl

\- ademas por que vendiste la motocicleta de rodriguez y dijiste que la habian robado - dijo clyde sacando unas fotos de la mochila donde se veia a cruz venderle a flip la motocicleta

\- tu.. tu dijiste que la robaron - dijo javier atonito por lo que veia

\- te lo puedo explic.. - cruz fue interumpido por el agarre de dos miembros de la banda

\- y el collar de toro que simbolizaba el liderazgo de el perro ahora lo tienes puesto - dijo carl arrancando el collar del cuello de cruz

\- contrataste a alguien para que metiera esa mierda a nuestro cuartel y asi librarte de toda culpa - dijo liam

\- hijos de pu... - cruz fue golpeado en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola

\- luego me encargare de ti, en cuanto a ustedes, son libres, llamare a la radio para que avisen que ya no son buscados - dijo javier

\- y los 10000? - pregunto zach

\- es cierto, se los ganaron, sanchez, pagales... o y, gracias - dijo javier volviendo a entrar en el cuartel

* * *

eran las 10 de la noche y en el nuevo cuartel de la formacion serpiente habia fiesta, todo salio bien, por ahora, festejaban, bebian y bailaban con felicidad, lincon apago la musica por un momento y hablo

\- hoy hemos demostrado de que estamos hechos, esto es solo el comienzo de algo grande - agarro una botella de cerveza - por mi, por ustedes, por la formacion serpiente -

\- FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijeron todos al unisono brindando entre si y volviendo a sonar la musica, todo parecia bien, pero no siempre duraria asi...

* * *

 **espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, recuerden, pronto habra mas bandas y mas problemas, nuevamente gracias a cartman6x61 por la idea de las viudas negras, si alguien tiene ideas sobre nuevas bandas, diganlo y veremos que se puede hacer, sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima - att: charly**


	14. alguien en quien confiar

habian pasado dos meses desde la muerte del perro rodriguez y las cosas iban muy bien para la formacion serpiente, pasaron de tener 20 miembros a ser casi 150, lograron conquistar toda el area industrial de la ciudad, con el dinero que ganaron con la captura de cruz montaron un nuevo cuartel, mas grande y mejor que el original, para chandler y sus elites las cosas marchaban igual de bien, controlaban la zona elegante y de clase alta de la ciudad, tenian mas de 300 hombres en sus filas, pues eran motivados por el dinero facil, javier paso al mando de la santa muerte luego de la muerte de cruz, se habian extendido por todo el estado, pero su cuartel y sede principal seguia siendo royal woods

era viernes, era hora de gimnasia y los chicos iban camino al gimnasio, podian ser pandilleros, pero tambien seguian siendo estudiantes, hablaban sobre un par de peleas que habria en la jaula, pero la aparicion de ronnie anne cambio toda la situacion

\- hola chicos... y carl, como estan - pregunto la latina

\- bien y tu - dijo lincon

\- no me quejo, oigan la proxima semana sera mi fiesta de 15 años, queria saber si iran - dijo ronnie anne sacando unas invitaciones de su mochila

\- eso que es? - dijo rusty viendo con rareza la invitacion

\- es una costumbre mexicana, simboliza el paso de niña a mujer - dijo clyde

\- si es algo asi, queria algo mas pequeño pero mama insistio - dijo ronnie anne

\- pues cuenta con nosotros - dijo lincon

\- genial, o y lincon queria saber si puedes ser mi chambelan - dijo la latina algo sonrojada

\- que es un chambelan - pregunto el albino

\- es alguien que baila con la quinceañera - dijo ronnie anne

\- no soy muy bueno, pero claro, no hay problema - respondio lincon

\- excelente, te avisare cuando es el ensayo,por cierto, pueden llevar a un acompañante, hasta luego chicos...y carl - dijo esto ultimo con rabia

los chicos notaron esto pero no le prestaron importancia, guardaron las invitaciones y entraron a el gimnasio, esa y el resto de clases transcurrieron con normalidad, al final del horario escolar, los chicos se fueron hablando de a quien iban a invitar

\- pues yo llevare a giggles - dijo zach con tranquilidad

\- espero que tabby este disponible para esa noche - solto liam

\- no se que hacer, si invitar a penny o a haiku, no quiero quedar mal con una por invitar a la otra - dijo clyde

\- al menos tienes a alguien a quien llevar, yo no tengo a nadie - dijo rusty cabizbajo

\- y que hay de polly, crei que te gustaba - dijo liam

\- hace mucho dejamos de hablar y no se como acercarme para volver a hablarle - dijo rusty con tristeza

\- si necesitas que te ayudemos solo dilo - dijo zach

\- gracias muchachos, pero por ahora debo pensar las cosas, hasta luego - dijo rusty separandose del grupo

\- yo tambien, debo asegurarme de tomar una buena desicion - dijo clyde llendose por tu cuenta

\- creo que todos debemos hacerlo, nos vemos esta noche en la jaula, ok? - dijo lincon al grupo que se separaba

* * *

linco entro a su casa y se sorprendio al ver a luna, habia vuelto de su gira, se veia feliz y energetica como siempre, la sorprendio por detras y la abrazo con fuerza, la rockera se volteo e hizo lo mismo

\- que onda hermano, como estas - dijo la rockera

\- muy bien ahora que estas aqui, como estuvo el estado de michigan - dijo lincon soltando a su hermana

\- asombroso, nos encontramos con un productor de american rock records y quiso firmar un contrato con nosotros - dijo luna

\- y que le dijiste - pregunto el albino

\- lo pensariamos, se que lo e dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez siento que este es el indicado -

\- cuando estes lista para firmar lo haras, yo se que si -

\- gracias hermano, eres el unico que me entiende de verdad - dijo luna algo triste

\- tu sabes que los demas tambien, solo que no lo demuestran tanto -

\- si, seguro, ire a dormir un rato ok - dijo luna subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa medio falsa y medio sincera

desde que luna salio del closet la familia la habia repudiado y atacado, sus hermanos se avergonzaron de ella y sus padres se decepcionaron de ella, ese mismo dia se fue de la casa sin dejar rastro, lincon era el unico que sabia donde estaba, fue hacia la casa de chunk por la noche, el dueño de la cas abrio y guio a lincon al sotano, mirandolo con enfado, el chico estaba algo asustado por la mirada de chunk, pero cambio al ver a su hermana, tocando con fuerza y furia su guitarra, lincon se acerco a ella pero rapidamente luna se puso a la defensiva

\- que quieres, insultarme como los demas, decirme que te decepcione - dijo la rockera con enfado

\- no, solo te queria entregar esto - dijo lincon entregandole una mochila muy pesada a su hermana

\- y esto que es - pregunto luna confundida

\- algo de ropa, comida, tus objetos personales y algo de dinero, si necesitas algo mas tu dime - respondio lincon

\- de donde sacaste dinero, mama y papa te obligaron a hacer esto - dijo la rockera

\- no yo mismo saque dinero de mis ahorros y vine aqui, no quiero que pases dificultades -

\- gracias, luego te lo pagare, ahora vete ya es muy tarde - dijo luna volteandose de espaldas hacia su hermano, pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo de este

\- no necesito que me pages nada, solo quiero que seas feliz -

\- gracias hermano, perdon por ser tan brusca, pero es que me siento tan ofendida - dijo luna separandose del abrazo de su hermano

\- lo se y si no quieres volver a casa te entiendo, total, se que chunk te ayudara y protegera, cierto hombre - dijo el albino volteando a ver a chunk

\- claro amigo, sin dudar - dijo chunk quien cambio de semblante al ver el gesto de lincon

\- y luna, tu no me has decepcionado, al contrario, estoy orgulloso de ser hermano de alguien tan genial como tu, si necesitas algo siempres podras contar conmigo -

lincon desaparecio tras la puerta del sotano, luna aprovecho para llorar y reflexionar sobre las cosas, una semana despues volvio a su casa, todos le reprocharon lo que hizo, pero ella los ignoro, desde entonces fue arreglando cosas con su familia, pero el unico en quien de verdad veia a un familiar era en lincon, su confidente y hombre de confianza desde entonces

* * *

pasaron un par de hora y luna fue a visitar a tabby, la cual no estaba conciente del regreso de la rockera loud, paso por el parque y casi cae por una patinadora que paso volando a su ladono la vio bien, no se molesto en descubrir quien era y siguio su camino

desde que descubrio la verdad sobre lynn, polly cambio, se volvio mas agresiva, no interactuaba con casi nadie, pues recordaba que lynn dijo que una de sus compañeras de roller derby descubrio que era erika, un dia se acerco a ella y le hizo honor a su apellido, la mitad de sus amigas vieron esto muy mal y se alejaron de ella, la otra mitad la apoyaba por lo que le hizo lynn, el equipo estaba dividido por esto, no sabia que sentir por rusty, el no era el pervertido que lynn decia ser, pero despues de como lo trato, no podia acercarsele sin ganas de romper algo, solo le quedaba el roller derby, practicaba para la gran final que seria el proximo domingo, corria ferozmente por el parque, casi arroya a una chica que llevaba una guitarra, parecia conocerla por su vestimenta purpura, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y siguio por su camino, estaba en su maximo potencial, termino una hora despues, estaba exhausta asi que decidio cortar camino por el callejon de la avenida park, conocido por ser el lugar de preferencia para ladrones y drogadictos, polly conocia la reputacion del lugar pero no le dio importancia, patino atravez del lugar, era frio y oscuro, ya casi eran las 6 PM, vio a algunos vagabundos tirados en el suelo, apenas si se movian, siguio y visualizo atravez de un gran vidrio roto a un lado de ella como un tipo la seguia, era delgado y no parecia una amenaza, acelero solo un poco, era capaz con ese tipo pero no tenia tiempo para pelear, para su mala suerte, una de las ruedas de sus patines se salio, haciendola caer bruscamente, cuando se levanto vio una navaja frente a ella, era ese tipo, el cual le dijo

\- vaya señorita, que inoportuno suceso, no cree - dijo el tipo casi sin voz

la respuesta de polly fue un rodillazo al estomago del tipo, aprovecho la posicion y tomo su brazo, empezo a doblarlo y de un golpe certero le rompio el hueso, el tipo grito de dolor y salio corriendo tan pronto polly lo solto, polly se volteo para seguir su camino, pero esta vez se topo con dos afroamericanos, vestidos con ropas de color marron y negro, ambos le apuntaban con sus pistolas, polly podia ser muy fuerte, pero tambien era lista, sabia que intentar escapar o golpear a alguno de esos dos seria su sentencia de muerte, solo se quedo quieta y escucho lo que esos dos querian decir

\- pero mira que tenemos aqui, wade - dijo uno de ellos

\- si will, casi nunca se ve a alguien tan linda pasar por aqui - respondio wade

\- por favor dejenme ir, no tengo nada de valor - dijo polly asustada

\- tu debes de valer algo amor - respondio will tomando a polly del brazo, recibiendo un golpe a cambio

\- chica ruda, me gusta - dijo wade empujando a polly haciendola caer

\- solo cierra los ojos y deja que las cosas pasen, creeme, lo hace mas facil - dijo will reincorporandose

\- te enseñare porque somos rottweilers - dijo wade desabrochandose el cinturon

polly estaba petrificada del miedo, alguien le apuntaba con una pistola mientras que otra persona queria abusar de ella, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara, pero en vez de eso escucho el ruido de un cristal romperse, seguido por el de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, esto la tomo por sorpresa, abrio los ojos y vio a alguien golpeando a will, wade estaba tirado en el suelo con una botella rota al lado, will apunto su pistola al extraño, pero este esquivo el tiro y le dio un codazo en la cara a will tirandolo al suelo, la extraña figura se agacho y extendio su mano hacia polly, la cual la tomo y vio a su salvador, que no era otro mas que rusty, quien se quito la capucha de su chaqueta para ayudar a polly, la llevo hacia su motocicleta y salieron rapidamente del callejon antes de que los rottweilers se levantaran, fue camino hacia el parque y paro en una banca, se sentaron, pollly permanecia callada, como si le hubiesen arrancado las cuerdas vocales, rusty en cambio estaba preocupado por la chica a su lado, la vio de arriba a abajo, tenia la mirada clavada al piso, temblaba, rusty no sabia si era por el shock de lo que acababa de pasar o el frio que empezaba a hacer, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a polly, y rompio el silencio

\- esos hijos de puta se creen la gran cosa, no te hicieron nada? - dijo rusty preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta

\- porque me ayudaste - dijo polly luego de unos minutos de silencio

\- porque no queria que te hicieran daño -

\- despues de como te trate, aun te importo? -

\- claro que me importas, no me interesa si no valgo nada para ti -

\- tu tambien me importas, y mucho solo que... - polly comenzo a llorar en silencio

\- vamos polly, que paso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi - dijo rusty consolandola

polly se calmo y empezo a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, la mentira de lynn, como cayo en ella, lo que sintio al darse cuenta de la verdad, rusty escucho todo con atencion y asombro, mientras la noche empezaba en royal woods

* * *

sono el timbre de la casa, tabby ya iba de salida asi que fue ella quien abrio, quedo boquiabierta al ver quien era, luna loud, su idolo y ejemplo a seguir, en la puerta de su casa con una guitarra en mano, se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, luna hizo lo mismo y despues de un rato se separaron

\- que cuentas chica - pregunto la rockera loud

\- genial, ahora que volviste, como te fue - pregunto tabby

\- genial, tal vez por fin encontre la disquera perfecta con la cual firmar -

\- excelente, y haz pensado en lo que te dije antes de irte -

\- amiga, la banda esta completa, me encantaria que tu estuvieras con nosotros pero no solo es decision mia -

\- a esta bien, ademas, con la banda que estoy me va de maravilla, es mas, voy ahora mismo a tocar a la jaula, vienes? -

\- claro, adelante - dijo luna yendo hacia el lugar con tabby - y cuentame sobre esa banda tuya -

\- se llaman los "rebeldes", llegaron hace poco a la ciudad y buscaban una guitarrista, me oyeron tocar y me propusieron estar con ellos -

\- he oido que a esos tipos les gusta mas pelear que hacer musica - dijo luna algo preocupada

\- si, pero no creas, saben pelear pero saben controlarse - dijo tabby, que recibio un mensaje de liam diciendole que cuando llegaria a la jaula

\- ese es tu novio? - dijo luna viendo que el contacto de liam tenia un corazon al lado

\- no, pero me gustaria - dijo tabby algo triste

\- y porque no lo invitas a salir -

\- es que estoy saliendo con mark, el vocalista y lider de la banda, pero siento una mejor conexion con liam -

\- y porque no rompes con el -

\- porque de seguro me sacaria de mi puesto en la banda y no me quiero imaginar lo que le haria a liam -

\- guau chica, es duro, pero debes saber elegir bien -

\- si lo se, oye por favor, no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto si - dijo tabby con timidez

\- claro, puedes confiar en mi - dijo luna sonriendole a su amiga

ambas siguieron su camino hacia la jaula, pero luna no sabria lo que se encontraria alli


	15. no te fallare

eran las 8 PM cuando las chicas llegaron a la jaula, luna se impresiono por el lugar, era muy genial, buena musica, buen ambiente y gente agradable, apenas se sento en la barra, las miradas se le clavaron, muy pronto a su alrededor cientos de fanaticos se le acercaron para pedirle autografos, firmas, fotos, luna estaba alagada, pero se sentia sofocada por la estampida de gente sobre ella, tabby la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una puerta al lado de la tarima

\- vaya, no crei ser tan reconocida aqui - dijo luna sorprendida

\- eres luna loud, obvio que te conocen - dijo tabby sacando su guitarra de su estuche

\- me gusta este lugar, pero no entiendo esa tabla de apuestas tras la barra - dijo luna confundida

\- es para las peleas que hay en el sotano, tal vez podamos ver una mas tarde -

\- hey tabby, ya es tarde - dijo un chico detras de ella seguido por un grupo, eran mark y los rebeldes, parecian enojados

\- lo se es que me encontre con.. - tabby fue interrumpida por un empujon de mark

\- tu..eres..luna loud, es todo un honor - dijo mark besando la mano a luna

\- gracias, lo mismo digo ¿mark? cierto - dijo luna con una sonrisa falsa

\- y ahora con ustedes, saluden a los unicos e incontrolables amos del rock, los rebeldes - dijo una voz masculina en la tarima

\- ya es tarde, vamos, luego charlaremos usted y nosotros - dijo mark guiñandole un ojo a luna

\- buena suerte amiga, tal vez toques mejor con esta - dijo luna pasandole su guitarra a tabby

\- enserio, guau gracias amiga - dijo tabby tomando la guitarra de luna y saliendo al escenario

salio nuevamente haciendose en un rincon donde nadie la molestara, empezo a sonar la musica, segun la experiencia de luna, no eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero tampoco estaban mal, tabby deslumbraba tocando su guitarra, hizo un solo que termino con gritos de euforia y aceptacion del publico, luna estaba orgullosa de su pupila estrella, se divertia, el tiempo paso con rapidez, ya eran las 9:30 cuando la banda termino de tocar, luna fue tras bambalinas y estrujo con fuerza a tabby, la cual se alegro del dia que estaba teniendo

\- estuviste increible amiga, los dejaste con ganas de mas - dijo la rockera loud

\- si, gracias por prestarme tu guitarra, fue un honor - dijo tabby dandole la guitarra a su dueña

\- oye vamos a tomar algo para festejar, pero solo tu y yo - dijo luna yendo hacia la barra seguida por tabby

\- rick, sirvenos dos tragos - grito tabby al hombre del otro lado de la barra

\- tabby, sin ofender, pero esa banda tuya me da muy mala espina - dijo luna tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

\- si, pero que puedo hacer, es decir, son la mejor banda de la ciudad, ademas, me tratan muy bien -

\- pero ese tal mark parece mas un vendedor de drogas que un cantante -

\- ya te lo dije, solo estoy con el porque asi es como puedo mantener mi lugar en la banda -

\- solo digo que, si se quiere sobre pasar contigo no lo permitas, eres mejor que el -

\- ya lo se, ademas si algo me llegara a pasar siempre puedo contar con liam -

\- y hablando del rey de roma, ahi viene - dijo luna viendo a un chico parecido al del contacto de tabby, pelirrojo con una cresta pequeña pero sobresaliente, camisilla verde y pantalon militar, algo bajo de estatura pero muy fornido

\- estuviste increible como de costumbre - dijo liam saludando a tabby y sentandose a su lado

\- y todo gracias a esta chica de aqui - dijo tabby señalando a luna

\- oh si la hermana de lincon, que onda - dijo liam chocando puños con luna

\- genial hermano, y tu - dijo luna

\- bien, crei que lincon no vendria, ya veo porque - dijo el pelirrojo

\- espera, lincon esta aqui - dijo luna algo sorprendida

\- si, vinimos por el concierto y a ver algunas peleas - dijo liam

\- ya veo, perdonen muchachos, debo ir al baño - dijo luna dejando a los dos adolescentes solos

\- oye tabby, el proximo sabado ire a una fiesta y puedo llevar a un acompañante, quieres ir - dijo liam sobandose la nuca

\- claro, contigo, desde luego - dijo tabby feliz

\- bien, es con vestido de gala, ponte hermosa como siempre - dijo liam con picardia

\- tu sabes que si, escotado como te gusta - dijo tabby con mas picardia, haciendo sonrojar a liam

\- jejeje, tu si... - liam fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza

\- que te pasa idiota, ella es mia - dijo mark seguido por un par de rebeldes

\- mark no empieces - dijo tabby poniendose en medio

\- no te metas - dijo mark con rabia

\- no le grites marica - dijo liam con furia

\- oigan ustedes 2, si van a pelear, ya saben cual es el lugar - dijo rick con autoridad

\- ok, escucha pedazo de mierda, 5 contra 5, a las 10, que te parece - dijo mark encarando a liam

\- perfecto - dijo liam sin problemas

\- vamonos tabby - dijo mark empujando a tabby al camerino

\- que te pasa, el solo se acerco a hablar... - tabby fue interrumpida por una fuerte cachetada de mark

\- escuchame bien perra, solo te pido algo y es que estes de mi lado, pero eres tan estupida que ni eso puedes hac.. - mark tambien fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe dado por luna, la cual vio toda la escena

\- vamonos tabby - dijo luna ayudando a tabby a ponerse de pie

\- se arrepentiras por esto - dijo mark levantandose con rabia

* * *

el reloj de la jaula marcaba las 10 en punto, los rebeldes ya estaban dentro de la jaula, luna y tabby estaban del lado que apoyaba a las serpientes, tabby estaba muy triste, pero se animo al saber que le romperian la cara a mark, luna no sabia mucho de las bandas del lugar, pero escucho que las serpientes eran unas de las mejores, de repente stella empezo a hablar desde la radio

\- ya los vieron brilla en la tarima, veremos si hacen lo mismo dentro de la jaula, los rebeldes, han retado a la formacion serpiente, los cuales han aceptado sin problemas, recuerden hacer sus apuestas - tan pronto corto la transmision entraron las serpientes

luna se sorprendio al ver quien los encabezaba, ese pelo blanco, esa cara, ese cuerpo, era lincon, su hermano pequeño metido en ese pozo de la muerte, estaba tan sorprendida que no escucho la cuenta regresiva ni el comienzo de la pelea, solo podia ver atonita como su hermanito era golpeado, pero empeoro al ver como devolvia todos los ataques, era una version de lincon que nunca antes habia visto, mas sadico, mas brutal y mas peligroso, luna solo queria salir corriendo y despertar de esa pesadilla, volvio en si por un empujon de tabby

\- eso liam, arrancale la cabeza a ese rockero de quinta - grito tabby con fuerza

\- li..lincon - dijo luna en un susurro imperceptible

lincon levanto al baterista de los rebeldes con un tacle, dejandolo caer con fuerza, dejandolo fuera de combate, se le quito de encima y volteo a ver a la multitud, estaban euforicos, querian mas y mas, el estaba feliz de ser admirado de esa forma, pero rapidamente cambio de cara al ver a luna paralizada por lo que veia, su cara se volvio una mueca entre el miedo y el asombro, vio como una pequeña lagrima escapaba del ojo de su hermana, uno de los rebeldes aprovecho el estado de lincon y se le tiro encima, pero este rapidamente reacciono y giro quedando sobre su atacante, le propino un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconciente, no cayo en cuenta que era el ultimo rebelde que quedaba hasta que escucho la campana, todos sus compañeros lo alzaron en son de victoria, pero el tenia clavada la mirada en su hermana la cual salio corriendo a la salida del lugar, el hizo señas de que lo soltaran, salio por la puerta de metal de la jaula, se puso su camiseta y su chaqueta y salio al salon principal del lugar en busca de su hermana, no la veia por ninguna parte, salio por la puerta trasera del lugar, tal vez estaria alli, y efectivamente ahi estaba, llorando contra la pared el se acerco despacio hacia ella, iba a hablar pero luna disparo primero

\- por que hermano, por que haces esto - dijo luna de espaldas a su hermano

\- luna, te lo puedo explicar - dijo lincon tratando de calmar a su hermana

\- ese no eres tu, tu no eres asi -

\- ya lo se, es solo que por fin encontre algo en lo que soy bueno -

\- QUE? - dijo luna volteando a ver a su hermano, estaba peor que antes

\- recuerdas que de todos en la casa, yo era el unico que no era bueno en nada, crees que no me sentia mal de ser un perdedor hasta en mi propia familia, pero mira, ahora ya se cual es mi especialidad, para que es que sirvo en esta vida -

\- lincon, tu eres mejor que esto, es cierto que no eras el mas talentoso en la familia, pero si el unico que se interesaba en los demas antes que en ti mismo, esa era tu especialidad, nunca espere esto de ti -

esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de lincon por unos segundos, aunque para el parecian horas, lincon abrazo a luna y empezo a llorar, todo el tiempo que se mantuvo fuerte durante esa conversacion se fue al caño

\- lo siento, no queria decepcionarte, por favor luna, perdoname - dijo lincon llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su hermana

\- mira hermano no estoy decepcionada de ti - dijo luna cayendo en cuenta de su error - es solo que son muchas cosas que procesar en tan poco tiempo, eres una de las personas mas valiosas en mi vida, no se que haria si algo grave te llegara a pasar por pelear aqui -

\- es que, me sentia tan inutil antes y ahora me siento como tu a la hora de dar un concierto - dijo lincon mas calmado

\- te perdono hermano, pero quiero que me prometas algo -

\- lo que sea -

\- le diras de esto al resto de la familia -

\- lo hare, creeme que lo hare solo dame tiempo -

\- claro, no hay problema, pero ellos tambien se preocupan por ti, no esta bien que les sigas ocultando algo tan grande -

\- esta bien, gracias hermana, enserio necesitaba decir muchas cosas que acabo de escupir -

\- claro, yo ya me voy, dile a tabby que hablaremos otro dia ok -

\- claro, ten cuidado por ahi, yo me quedare pensando un momento aqui -

\- y hermano, te amo, tu nunca me decepcionarías - dijo luna perdiendose en la esquina del lugar

* * *

eran las 10:30 PM cuando lincon entro de nuevo al lugar, ya no habia rastros de que estuviera llorando, vio que en la barra estaban sus amigos y algunos serpientes brindando entre si, tabby y stella estaban con ellos, tabby tenia un moreton en su ojo, pero se le veia feliz en los brazos de liam, su chaqueta con el simbolo de los rebeldes estaba en la basura, ahora llevaba la chaqueta verde de liam, parecia que habia un nuevo miembro en la banda, se unio al resto y festejaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada

cuando se desperto estaba tirado en el sofa de su casa, eran las 9 de la mañana, se levanto, se organizo y se fue a comer, mientras comia penso en lo que dijo luna, era cierto que debia decirselo a su familia, pero todavia no estaba seguro de como hacerlo, debia ser cuidadoso con sus palabras a la hora de hablar y con quien iba a hablar, lana ya sabia un poco sobre el asunto, asi que empezar con ella no era mala idea, pero eso lo dejaria para el domingo, pues tenia cosas que hacer hoy, como ir al ensayo de la fiesta de ronnie anne y luego reunirse con la banda para ver el dinero ganado en la semana, volteo para ver a luna la cual iba de salida, le lanzo una sonrisa sincera la cual fue correspondida por su hermana, no la iba a defraudar, ni a ella ni a su familia


	16. triangulos amorosos

eran las 10 de la mañana en la casa loud, lincon se preparaba para el ensayo, pero se llevo un gran susto al escuchar a lucy tras el

\- lincon, necesito tu ayuda - dijo lucy apareciendo de la nada

\- que, que quieres - dijo lincon agarrandose el pecho con fuerza

\- es sobre chicos -

\- por que no le preguntas a algunas de las chicas, yo se de mujeres no de hombres -

\- es que luna no esta, las gemelas y lily nunca han tenido novio y lynn casi me mata por mencionarle la palabra cita -

\- ok, dime que pasa, tiene que ver con rocky y silas -

\- si, veras, silas me invito a ver "el monje" hoy a las 8, pero rocky tambien me invito a la feria del parque a esa misma hora -

\- y no quieres quedar mal con uno por salir con el otro -

\- exacto, asi que dime, que hago - dijo lucy con mas tristeza de lo normal

\- vaya lucy, lo unico que se me ocurre es esto - lincon saco una moneda de su bolsillo y se la dio a lucy

\- y que hago con esto - dijo lucy confundida

\- lanzala, si cae cruz, vas con silas, si sale cara, vas con rocky -

\- hmm, que mas da, es mejor esto que nada, gracias lincon -

\- de nada lucy, hablaremos mas tarde, ya me tengo que ir - dijo lincon saliendo por la puerta principal de su casa

lucy se quedo sentada en el sofa, miraba detenidamente la moneda que le entrego lincon, la miro por ambos lados, como si en cada una hubiera una persona diferente, le gustaria ir con silas al cine, tienen los mismos gustos y se conocen muy bien, pero rocky tambien la conocia muy bien, tal vez no eran iguales, pero que a caso eso no era lo bello del amor? hacer que 2 personas completamente diferentes se gustaran sin importar esas cosas que tanto los separaban, lucy no lo penso mas, dio un suspiro profundo y dijo en un susurro

\- señora fortuna, lo dejo en tus manos - dijo lucy, acto seguido lanzo la moneda al aire, esperando el resultado final

* * *

clyde iba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, sentia muchas emociones por ambas chicas pero solo podia querer a una, fue gracias a esas 2 que dejo de ver a lori con amor y se enfoco mas en chicas de su edad, penso en sus posibilidades, penny era lista, amable y amistosa, tenia una gran personalidad y ni hablar de su figura, que volvia locos a la mitad de los chicos de la escuela, por su parte haiku era misteriosa, interesante y muy en el fondo, alegre, era con ella que tenia lugar para liberar todo su estres y rabia, ella sabe escuchar y da excelentes consejos, respecto a su figura, estaba igual de buena y hermosa como penny, pero como ella pasaba mas desapercibida que la pelirroja, no se veia tanto, ambas eran buenas elecciones, seria dificil tomar una decision, pero era peor no tomarla, sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando llego a la casa de haiku, se recordo a si mismo lo que haria, si haiku no aceptaba iria a buscar a penny, toco el timbre y espero un par de segundos cuando de repente una mujer le abrio

\- clyde, que agradable es verte de nuevo - dijo la madre de haiku con una sonrisa

\- hola señora, esta haiku - dijo clyde con nerviosismo

\- si esta arriba en su cuarto, pasa, pasa - insistio la madre de haiku mientras llevaba a clyde a la sala de estar

\- veo que arreglo la casa, se ve mas bonita que de costumbre -

\- gracias clyde, estuvimos arreglando un poco en la semana, sientate llamare a haiku - dijo la madre de esta subiendo las escaleras

clyde inspecciono el lugar con los ojos de arriba a abajo todo se veia muy bien cuidado, el hogar de haiku era pequeño, pues solo vivian ellas dos, la madre de haiku era muy atenta y amable con el, pues el fue el primer y unico chico que haiku llevo a su casa, su madre tenia miedo de que su hija se quedara solterona y nunca le diera descendencia , ella queria que su hija se casara con un buen hombre, que la cuidara y respetara, pero sobre todo que la hiciera feliz, ella vio en clyde todo eso, desde entonces se prometio a si misma que ese seria el futuro esposo de su hija, a haiku parecia no gustarle esta idea, pero en el fondo, muy en su interior, era algo que le llamaba la atencion

la madre de haiku abrio la puerta del cuarto de su hija, las cortinas estaban puestas, todo estaba muy oscuro, encendio la luz y vio a su hija todavia acostada, usaba su pijama que consistia en una camiseta holgada y unos calzones, haiku estaba boca abajo, con las sabanas tiradas en el suelo, se desperto por la luz encendida, pero no cambio su posicion

\- mama, que te pasa, hoy es sabado y no tengo nada pendiente por hacer - dijo haiku algo malhumorada pero seria como siempre

\- pasa que son las 11 AM y clyde te esta esperando abajo y tu pareces uno de esos zombies que tanto te gustan - dijo su madre con firmeza

\- esos son vampiros ma.. dijiste clyde? -

\- si, el pobre vino hasta aqui solo para verte -

\- dile que me espere 5 minutos - dijo haiku con un pequeño cambio en su voz, que sonaba apurada, algo que su madre reconocio al instante

\- clyde, perdona la demora, pero se esta terminando de arreglar - dijo la madre mientras bajaba por las escaleras

\- no hay problema, esperare - dijo clyde con una sonrisa

\- perdon que me meta en tus asuntos clyde, pero, para que necesitas ver a haiku -

\- es que ire a un baile el proximo sabado y queria saber si ella me acompañaria -

\- tal vez pueda, creo que ese dia estara disponible - dijo la mujer desde la cocina, ocultando su emocion

\- me buscabas clyde - dijo haiku detras de el

\- s..si haiku, vaya te ves muy bien - dijo clyde agarrandose con fuerza el pecho

\- gracias, pase un buen rato arreglandome - dijo haiku ocultando su mentira

\- les dejare esto aqui, debo ir a arreglar el jardin - dijo la madre de haiku dejando una bandeja con te y galletas en la mesa

\- y bien de que querias hablar - dijo haiku tomando una taza de te

\- pues primero, te queria dar esto por tu cumpleaños, se que fue el miercoles, pero no te vi en todo el dia - dijo clyde sacando una bolsita escarlata de su chaqueta

\- gracias, lo abrire mas tarde - dijo haiku tomando la bolsita

\- lo otro es que el proximo sabado es la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga y queria saber si me acompañarias -

\- quieres ir, conmigo? - dijo haiku con mirada estoica pero con una voz de sorpresa

\- si, me la paso genial contigo, vamos sera divertido -

\- no lo se, dejame pensarlo bien clyde, te dire mi respuesta en el transcurso de la semana -

\- ok, no hay problema, ya me debo ir, te quiero - dijo clyde abrazando calidamente a haiku

\- lo mismo, adios - dijo haiku mientras cerraba la puerta

tan pronto cerro la puerta, haiku solto todas las emociones que reprimio durante la charla con clyde, se sintio avergonzada por presentarse ante el sin tan siquiera bañarse, se sintio feliz de que recordara su cumpleaños, algo que penso se le habia olvidado, se sintio alagada por lo que dijo de ella, se sonrojo por el abrazo que le dio, se sintio tan bien entre los musculosos y bien formados brazos del afroamericano, pero sobre todo, se sentia satisfecha de que clyde la buscara primero a ella antes que a penelope, su madre entro a la sala, la cual escucho todo en la otra habitacion, estaba igual de emocionada que su hija

\- no lo puedo creer, te invito a salir - dijo su madre abrazandola con fuerza

\- si, y recordo mi cumpleaños - dijo haiku sacando la bolsa de su bolsillo

\- te dije que a el no se le olvidaria algo tan importante, que es? -

\- no lo se, veamos lo - acto seguido haiku saco de la bolsita un collar con una calavera plateada, con ojos escarlata

\- bonito... - dijo su madre fascinada por como brillaba el collar

\- y costoso, este es el collar del que le hable hace tiempo, cuesta 500 dolares, no puedo creer que se gastara todo eso en mi - dijo haiku colocandose el collar con cuidado

\- mañana iremos a buscar un vestido apropiado para tu salida, a, no puedo creer que te este pasando esto hija -

\- pero yo no le dije que si, le dije que lo pensaria -

\- pues llamalo y dile que si aceptas, no puedes perder tan buen partido hija - dijo su madre subiendo las escaleras

haiku estaba hipnotizada por el collar, era algo que nunca se hubiese podido comprar ni con los ahorros de toda su vida, las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza, clyde era muy buena pareja, no podia perder tal oportunidad, y menos con alguien como penelope

* * *

clyde estaba en el parque, esperaba encontrarse con penny, quien siempre estaba alli tomando fotos para el club de la escuela, la vio con cookie y mollie, estaban tomando unas malteadas en una de las bancas del lugar, clyde tomo valor y se acerco

\- hola chicas, como estan - dijo clyde con tranquilidad

\- bien y tu clyde - dijo mollie

\- excelente, penny podemos hablar de algo a solas - dijo el chico

\- claro, ya vuelvo chicas - dijo penny levantandose y caminando al lado de clyde

\- cuidado por donde mires clyde - dijo cookie coquetamente riendose junto con mollie

clyde sabia que se referian a la camisilla que usaba penny, era escotada, dejando ver buena parte de su busto, era prominente y curvilineo, clyde evitaba ver esa zona en especifico, pero su instinto lo obligaba, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero la voz de penny lo volvio a la realidad

\- entonces de que querias hablar - dijo penny con su suave voz

\- eh.. pues.. es que dentro de 8 dias habra una fiesta privada a la que me invitaron y queria saber si quisieras ir conmigo - solto clyde

\- pues, ese dia tengo un evento de fotografia, pero tal vez pueda hacer un agujero en mi agenda -

\- eso es un si o un no? -

\- eso es un tal vez, te lo dire dentro de poco, debo pensar bien - dijo penny besandolo en la mejilla y volviéndose a sentar junto a sus amigas

\- ok, adios penny hablaremos otro dia, chao chicas - dijo clyde yendose del lugar

\- adios clyde - dijeron las 3 al unisono

\- que te dijo - dijo mollie con entusiasmo a penny

\- que si saldria con el a una fiesta - dijo penny algo sonrojada

\- y le dijiste que si - se adelanto cookie

\- le dije que lo pensaria - dijo penny

\- penny, si no le dices que si ira tras esa gotica y ella le dira que si - solto mollie decepcionada de su amiga

\- vamos, es imposible que prefiera a esa paliducha antes que a mi - dijo penny con confianza

\- solo decimos que si no haces algo al respecto, lo perderas - dijo cookie terminandose su malteada

\- tranquilas, eso no pasara y si pasa, sera sobre mi tumba - dijo penny con seriedad

el trio se levanto y se marcho del lugar, penny se veia demasiada confiada de si misma, pero sus amigas estaban preocupadas de que tomara la decision muy tarde

* * *

lincon llego al cuartel de la banda,habian varios miembros, vio que sus amigos jugaban cartas, habia casi 1000 dolares en la mesa se acerco y se sento en una silla vacia

\- que onda muchachos que cuentan - dijo el albino

\- nada, donde te metiste - dijo llanta ponchada

\- en el ensayo del baile para la fiesta de ronnie anne, quien diria que era tan complicado y doloroso - dijo lincon sobandose los pies

\- menos mal eso no me toca a mi - dijo carl feliz

\- suertudo, de que hablaban - pregunto el albino

\- les contaba como me fue en mi decision - dijo clyde

\- con quien vas a ir, haiku verdad - dijo liam tirando una carta a zach

\- no, tienes que salir con penny amigo - dijo carl

\- por que apoyas a penny, crei que apostaste por haiku - dijo zach tirando una carta a papa ruedas

\- no, aqui dice que rusty, carl y zach le apuestan a penny - dijo ajax sacando una libreta de su bolsillo

\- estan apostando para ver con quien salgo, ustedes si que han caido bajo - dijo clyde con furia recogiendo una carta lanzada por papa ruedas

\- lo siento amigo, pero debiamos sacarle provecho a la situacion - dijo rusty riendo entre dientes

\- oye rusty, por que no fuiste ayer a la jaula - detallo lincon

\- no me lo vas a creer, pero po... - rusty fue interrumpido por el bullicio que se formo en un rincon del cuartel

todos se levantaron de la mesa para ver que pasaba, se abrieron camino atravez del tumulto de gente que rodeaba a rocky y silas, los cuales peleaban con furia, silas ahorcaba a rocky con fuerza, pero el pelirrojo le dio un derechazo en la cara al gotico, liberandose del agarre, rocky tacleo a silas y lo tiro al suelo, empezo a golpearlo con rabia pero fue detenido por su hermano y zach, mientras lincon y liam calmaban a silas, el resto hizo que la multitud se disipara volviendo a la normalidad, cuando todos estaban mas calmados, juntaron a los 2 peleadores, lincon se les puso de frente y hablo con autoridad

\- adivino, esto es por lucy, cierto? - dijo lincon con seriedad

\- si, este idiota la invito a salir hoy y sabia que yo saldria con ella - dijo rocky con enfado hacia silas

\- no es mi culpa que ella prefiriera pasar tiempo conmigo - dijo silas con la misma rabia

\- basta los 2, miren, no sean estupidos les vamos a dar un consejo - dijo lincon señalando a rusty

\- no cometan la idiotez de arruinar su amistad por una chica, no vale la pena - dijo rusty

\- si, casi arruinamos la nuestra por stella - menciono zach

\- tal vez tengan razon, silas, hermano lamento ponerme asi contigo - dijo rocky apenado

\- si rock, yo tambien - dijo silas estirando su puño siendo correspondido por rocky

\- bien, ahora que ya arreglamos esto volvamos a temas de importancia - dijo lincon

\- el dinero - pregunto carl

\- si, el dinero - dijo lincon entrando a una oficina en el segundo piso de la bodega siendo seguido por los demas

* * *

haiku salia del club de poesia con lucy, parecoa distinta, como acomplejada, haiku rapidamente pregunto a la gotica loud

\- lucy, pasa algo, siento una energia negativa a tu alrededor - dijo haiku

\- lo siento haiku, es que e tenido problemas con un par de chicos - respondio lucy estoica

\- te molestan -

\- al contrario, le gusto a ambos y no quiero arruinar mi amistad con uno por salir con otro, me entiendes? -

\- si, lucy, te entiendo, ese tipo de problemas es mejor evitarlos, escoje uno y olvida al otro para siempre, es lo que hizo edwin -

\- es que no es tan facil como parece -

\- tranquila, te conozco, se que tomaras la decision correcta -

\- gracias haiku, por cierto, bonito collar, es nuevo? - dijo lucy señalando el collar de 500 dolares

\- si fue un obsequio de cumpleaños -

\- quien, clyde? -

\- si, sigo sin creer que gastara tanto dinero pensando en mi -

\- si, es un gran chico, lo conozco casi desde que naci, lo concidero como parte de la familia -

\- te contare un secreto lucy, siento una gran atraccion hacia el -

\- guau, nunca crei que le correspondieras su amor, y que haras para que caiga rendido a tus pies? -

\- ya se me ocurrira algo, por ahora comamos - dijo haiku entrando a una cafeteria con lucy

alguien las vio entrar en dicho lugar, se rio maliciosamente y dijo para si

\- con que a mcbride le gustan las goticas, ya veo de que pierna cojeas negro de mierda - dijo chandler subiendo a su motocicleta


	17. la culpa de los inocentes

eran las 4 de la tarde en el cuartel de los elites, era la vieja mansion de tetherby, el cual habia muerto hace 2 años, lo encontraron envenenado chorreando espuma por la boca, dicen que fue su sposa, la cual desaparecio sin dejar huella alguna, antes era un chiquero, pero la adaptaron para convertirla en el cuartel que era, los chicos estaban reparando sus motocicletas, cuando chandler aparecio por la puerta del garaje

\- oigan todos, ya se como vengarnos de esas serpientes de mierda - dijo chandler parandose en medio del lugar

\- que cosa, les tiramos un molotov al cuartel - dijo vinny

\- les disparamos a quema ropa en la noche - sugirio jack

\- no idiotas, esto es mucho mejor - dijo chandler con malicia

\- que es entonces - pregunto hawk

\- parece que lincon y su circulo cercano estaran todos reunidos el proximo sabado en una fiesta privada, los atacaremos ahi mientras celebran - dijo chandler

\- eso es todo - dijo hank indignado

\- claro que no, tambien se que llevaran a sus perras baratas con ellos, las atacaremos a ellas primero y luego a esos perdedores - dijo chandler

\- esto me empieza a gustar - dijo vinny con malicia

\- primero que nada, quiero saber a donde van el sabado, chico jordan, tu te encargaras de eso, ok - dijo el lider señalando a jordan que asintio con la cabeza

\- el resto quiero que elijan a uno de esos tarados y encuentren a su respectiva novia, no las mataran, pero si pueden divertirse con ellas - dijo chandler riendo maliciosamente siendo seguido por el resto

todos salieron del cuartel y fueron camino a la jaula para celebrar por su plan, pasando por el coliseo de la ciudad, adentro estaban las patinadoras entrenando para la final que seria el proximo fin de semana, ya habian terminado su practica y se alistaban para irse del lugar, estaban separados en 2 grupos, los que apoyaban a polly y los que apoyaban a lynn y a erika, la cual tenia un par de dientes menos y un ojo morado debido a la brutal paliza de polly, tenian que usar los vestidores por separado, pues la ultima vez hubo golpes, heridas y sangre, polly esperaba junto a sus amigas, hacian planes para salir por ahi mas tarde, hablaban de su semana y otras cosas, cuando llego el turno de hablar para polly

\- no van a creer lo que me paso ayer, hable con rusty y me perdono - dijo polly con felicidad

\- enserio? - dijeron todas al unisono igual de alegres

\- si, veran, me perdi y termine en el callejon de la avenida park, me quisieron robar pero rusty llego para salvarme, fuimos al parque y le conte toda la verdad, el comprendio y hasta me invito a salir el proximo sabado - dijo polly a punto de estallar de entusiasmo

\- te felicito polly, que bueno es ver que la rata de lynn no se salio con la suya - dijo una de sus amigas

\- si, ella jamas va encontrar alguien que la ame de verdad - dijo otra chica del grupo

\- chicas me gustaria hablar de algo con ustedes rapidamente - dijo la entrenadora acercandose al grupo

\- que pasa entrenadora - dijo polly parandose frente a la entrenadora

\- miren, estoy al tanto de lo que paso con lynn y erika y ese tal rusty, comprendo tu enojo polly, pero esta pelea esta separando al equipo, estan bajando demasiado su rendimiento - dijo la entrenadora con preocupacion

\- que quiere decir - dijo polly con una mirada de confusion

\- pues que hagan las pases con el resto del equipo, que perdones a lynn por lo que te hizo y que le pidas perdon a erika por lo que le hiciste - dijo la mujer a cargo

\- eso es imposible entrenadora, ya no solo es por ese malentendido, es por como lo resolvieron - dijo polly cruzandose de brazos, seguida por sus compañeras presentes

\- vamos chicas, haganlo por el roller derby, por ganar el torneo - dijo la entrenadora casi suplicando

las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, habia miradas de confusion, pena, rabia, pero al final de cuentas, de aceptacion, polly suspiro profundo y volteo para encarar nuevamente a la entrenadora

\- ok, entrenadora, lo haremos, pero solo por que usted lo pide - dijo polly con firmeza

\- gracias chicas, ya veran como esto termina bien para todos - dijo la entrenadora mas alegre, detras de ella entro el grupo de lynn, evitando ver a sus otras compañeras

\- todo suyo perdedoras - dijo lynn con enfado

\- esperen chicas, sus compañeras quieren decirles algo - dijo la entrenadora poniendose en medio de los 2 grupos

\- haber que quieren - dijo erika con furia

\- pues, queria pedirte perdon erika por lo que te hice - dijo polly poniendo la cara por su grupo

\- ok, te perdono - dijo erika intimidada por la mirada de la entrenadora

\- lynn, no tienes algo que decir - pregunto la entrenadora

\- no, nada en absoluto - dijo lynn con tranquilidad

\- no puedes dejar tu orgullo por un momento loud? - dijo una amiga de polly indignada por la actitud de lynn

\- vamos lynn, di lo que tengas que decir - dijo la entrenadora con una mirada amenazadora

\- bien, polly, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, me perdonas? - dijo lynn resignada estirando su mano hacia polly

\- te perdono, espero que nunca vuelva a suceder - dijo polly con una falsa sonrisa muy bien fingida

\- excelente, ahora si podremos entrenar sin problemas - dijo la entrenadora satisfecha

polly y sus amigas se fueron a los vestidores, pudo escuchar al pasar de lado de lynn unas ultimas palabras de esta

\- niña estupida - dijo lynn con asco

polly la ignoro, en lo que a ella constaba, ya habia obtenido lo que queria

* * *

era martes y los chicos estaban en clase de quimica, el profesor vlad se dormia profundamente gracias a sus problemas con su horario de sueño, asi que aprovechaban esta hora como un segundo descanso, apostaban, escuchaban musica y practicaban algunos golpes de por medio, justo en ese momento rusty y lincon peleaban amistosamente, practicando un par de golpes nuevos, el resto los rodeaba y apostaban por el ganador, clyde llevaba la apuesta y liam vigilaba la puerta, zach le apostaba a rusty, pero parecia que lincon llevaba la ventaja pues estaba sobre rusty, torciendo con fuerza la mano de este, pero el pelirrojo rapidamente pateo al albino liberandose del ataque, se levanto y arremetio con fuerza sobre lincon, ahora las cosas lo favorecian en su apuesta, sintio ganas de ir al baño, le hizo señas a liam de que saldria, este abrio y cerro la puerta rapidamente

zach camino sin preocupacion hacia el baño, los monitores de pasillo eran miembros de la banda asi que no tendria problemas en esa parte, se tomo su tiempo, todavia faltaba tiempo para que tocaran el timbre de cambio de clases y en realidad las ganas de ir al baño no eran muchas, salio fue para despejar sus ideas y pensar sobre otras cosas, como la fiesta de ronnie anne, le dijo a giggles el domingo y ella acepto, queria que todo fuera bien, esperaba que ni chandler, ni los rottweilers ni ningun otra banda estropeara ese dia, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho un forcejeo que venia del salon de arte, estaba solo pues ningun grado tenia arte los martes, se asomo por la abertura de la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, no lo penso dos veces y entro con furia, tomo por sorpresa a jack, que tenia desabrochado el cinturon, lo tiro al suelo de un golpe, tomo del cuello al otro elite que sostenia los brazos de giggles, lo empezo a golpear en la cara sin piedad, solo lo solto cuando fue golpeado en la espalda por jack, el cual le lanzo una patada que aturdio al pelirrojo, el cual antisipo el golpe del elite que estaba golpeando en la cara, con fuerza lo lanzo contra jack, haciendo caer a ambos, aprovecho y empezo a patearlos con fuerza, jack se levanto rapidamente y salio del lugar, el otro tardo un poco mas pero al hacerlo cayo nuevamente por un derechazo de zach que le volo un diente y lo dejo noqueado en el suelo

zach ayudo a giggles a bajar de la mesa, tenia los pantalones abajo y la camiseta rasgada, dejando ver su ropa interior, zach se quito su chaleco y se lo entrego a giggles la cual lo tomo con rapidez y se subio los pantalones, acto seguido abrazo con fuerza a zach y dijo entre sollozos

\- gracias zach, muchas gracias - dijo giggles llorando

\- no es nada, tu sabes que no dejaria que nadie te hiciera daño - dijo zach consolandola

\- un minuto mas tarde y ellos me hubieran... -

\- no digas eso, te prometo, que hare que esos hijos de puta pagen, ok - dijo zach con seriedad recibiendo un calido y apasionado beso como respuesta

salieron del lugar al escuchar el timbre, giggles se arreglo un poco y se despidio de zach con una sonrisa sincera zach volvio a su clase con sed de venganza, por su lado paso tabby junto a algunas amigas, no vio a zach asi que siguio hablando con naturalidad

\- asi que te volviste parte de la formacion serpiente? - pregunto vicky, una chica con estilo punk

\- si, y es mil veces mejor que estar con los rebeldes - dijo tabby con tranquilidad

\- vaya y como te unes a ellos - pregunto tracey, una chica mas estilo rock

\- los lideres te ponen una tarea que tienes que completar, si lo logras, te dan tu bandana verde - dijo tabby tocando la bandana atada a su brazo derecho

\- crei que tenias que acostarte con algun mienbro para entrar, como los rebeldes - dijo tracey

\- no, esa es una de las razones por las que me uni a ellos, no son un monton de drogadictos buenos para nada - dijo tabby con asco

\- tuviste suerte de que te dejaran entrar por como tocabas, a mi si me dolio la iniciacion - dijo vicky sobandose el trasero

\- bueno, no lo piensen mas, la formacion serpiente es genial, ademas necesito un grupo para formar una nueva banda de rock, que dicen - dijo tabby a sus amigas

\- adelante, hagamoslo - dijo vicky segura, seguida por tracey

\- ok, solo hay que buscar a lincon o a liam para poder decirles - dijo tabby chocando con clyde

\- perdon tabby, no te vi - dijo clyde ayudando a la rockera a levantarse

\- clyde, lincon justo a las personas que queria ver - dijo tabby viendo al peliblanco detras de clyde

\- como vas con esa bandana novata - dijo lincon estrechando las manos con tabby

\- bien, te queria presentar unas chicas interesadas en entrar a la banda - tabby señalo a sus amigas detras de ella

\- hmm, tu que dices lincon? - dijo clyde sobandose la barbilla

\- digo que les demos una oportunidad - respondio el albino

\- excelente, que hay que hacer - dijo vicky emocionada

\- cada una debe traernos un casco o una chaqueta del peloton 62 antes del final de clases - dijo lincon señalando el reloj de la pared

\- entendido - dijeron las novatas separandose

vicky entro a su clase de cocina y vio a un lider del peloton quitarse su casco para colocarse un gorro de cocina, agilmente se deslizo y lo tomo con rapidez volvio a su puesto y lo guardo en su mochila, rapidamente el soldado se volvio loco, empezo a lanzar insultos y miradas asesinas a todos los presentes, vio a un kamikaze, salio de su puesto de trabajo y empezo una pelea dentro del salon, vicky se quedo sentada en silencio viendo los estragos que causo, por su parte tracey fue al gimnasio, vio a 3 soldados en las gradas perdiendo el tiempo, se acerco a uno de ellos y le dijo

\- samantha te mande esto - dijo besando al soldado

durante el beso tomo la chaqueta militar y la escondio tras ella, el soldado era de su clase y sabia que le gustaba una tal samantha lewis, se fue en silencio mientras el soldado celebraba por lo acontecido, sono la campana de fin de clases y las chicas se juntaron en la entrada principal del lugar, momentos despues llego lincon seguido por clyde y tabby, reviso lo robado y les dio el visto bueno

\- señoritas, las felicito se ganaron esto - dijo lincon sacando un par de bandanas verdes de su bolsillo

\- hasta luego serpientes - dijo clyde yendo tras lincon

\- oye tabby, el viernes abra fiesta en el cuartel, queremos verlas tocar - dijo lincon a lo lejos

\- claro que si, cuenta con eso - dijo tabby feliz

\- no lo puedo creer, 10 segundos con estos tipos y ya tenemos un concierto listo - dijo vicky asombrada

\- acostumbrate, asi seran las cosas con ellos - dijo tabby

\- esto me gusta, oigan ensayamos hoy en mi casa - dijo tracey apartandose del grupo

\- si a las 4 - grito vicky tomando su propio camino

\- halla las veo - dijo tabby haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeras

alguien empezo a seguir discretamente a tabby, la siguio por el parque por, el centro comercial, pero la perdio en la tienda de musica, busco por todos lados hasta que vio un pelo negro con un mechon rosado entrar al baño del lugar

\- vaya, esto sera mas facil de lo que pense - dijo vinny entrando en silencio al baño

espero hasta que saliera de la taquilla en la que estaba, cuando salio, se seco las manos, pero alguien detras de ella las tomo y escucho en su oido

\- no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto - dijo vinny riendo maliciosamente mientras bajaba la ropa interior de la punk


	18. una venganza justa

tabby salio de la tienda de musica con su guitarra, estaba en mantenimiento y por fin la tenia en sus manos, eso, su familia y liam eran las cosas que mas apreciaba en la vida, se sentia feliz de que sus amigas entraran a la banda, todo apuntaba para bien, iba a la fuente central del lugar, iba a reunirse con luna para charlar y tener un momento de amigas, visualizo a la rockera sentada en la orilla de la fuente, se tomaba una foto con unos fans de su banda, "lunatic rock", para tabby, tocar con ellos en un concierto seria uno de los mayores logros en su vida, pero aun le faltaba tecnica, intentaria convenser a luna de que la dejare al menoos ensayar con ellos, apenas los fanaticos se fueron, saludo a su amiga con un choque de puños

\- que cuentas tab - dijo luna con alegria

\- rockeando como siempre, estaba sacando la guitarra de un mantenimiento en la tienda - dijo tabby señalando hacia atras

\- que le paso a esa chica - dijo luna mirando hacia la tienda

tabby se volteo y vio como una chica de pelo negro con un mechon rosa como ella gritaba y lloraba con fuerza, tenia desabrochado el pantalon, el pelo revuelto y un ojo morado, se parecia mucho a ella, pero al ver que la chica desaparecio en la esquina le resto importancia

\- vaya, no la habia visto cuando estaba adentro, se ve mal - dijo tabby con pesar por la chica

\- bueno, no importa, mejor cuentame, ya conseguiste banda nueva - dijo luna cambiando el tema

\- si, de hecho me reunire con ellas enseguida, tocaremos el viernes - dijo tabby con entusiasmo

\- genial, y ya tienen nombre? -

\- no, pero algo se nos ocurrira, pensaba en algo como las cobras o las anacondas, en honor a el grupo -

\- grupo, que grupo -

\- la formacion serpiente, es mas lincon esta en el -

\- ya se de quienes hablas - dijo luna con gesto de tristeza

\- que pasa luna, dije algo malo -

\- no amiga, es solo que sigo sin creer que lincon este metido en las peleas y las bandas y todo eso -

\- si, debe ser duro, pero oye, ellos no son como los demas, ellos son buenos, tratan bien a los suyos y no son delicuentes de pocamonta como el resto -

\- tabby, dime, sabes cuanto tiempo lleva mi hermano haciendo esto - luna clavo sus ojos en los de tabby

\- hace como dos meses fundaron la banda, pero hace mas de un año que pelea en la jaula -

\- y alguna vez lo han herido de gravedad - luna dijo esto con ganas de llorar

\- no, tu hermano es uno de los mejores, solo sale con uno que otro moreton nada mas -

\- eso me tranquiliza un poco, no se que haria si algo le pasara -

\- a mi tampoco me gusta ver a liam ahi dentro, me da miedo de que algun dia se.. - tabby queria llorar, pero no frente a luna

\- vamos tab, dejemos eso de lado, venimos a divertirnos o no? - dijo luna conciliando a su amiga, la cual se puso mejor

ambas siguieron caminando por el lugar, entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron a platicar sobre su dia y de cosas triviales, en el segundo piso del lugar, justamente sobre ellas, salio penny de una tienda de celulares, camino por ahi, esperaba encontrarse con sus amigas, penso mucho sobre la invitacion de clyde, no le habia dado mucha importancia, pues le diria que si mañana, pero lo que vio al salir del centro comercial la dejo muda, clyde iba tomado de la mano con haiku, se veian felices, bueno, clyde se veia feliz, haiku estaba estoica como siempre pero le dijo algo a clyde que penny no pudo escuchar, pero vio como eso puso aun mas feliz a clyde, el cual le dio un beso en la boca a la gotica y se fue, la gotica solto una pequeña sonrisa tomando la direccion contraria a la del afroamericano, penny solo pudo llorar por lo acontecido, se fue cabizbaja a su casa y se encerro en solitario

\- perra gotica de mierda, me las vas a pagar - dijo penny al ver una foto que monto clyde a su perfil abrazando a haiku

* * *

giggles estaba en ensayando su rutina, todavia estaba en shock por lo que le paso en la escuela, todo paso rapido, ella caminaba devuelta del baño y alguien la empujo hacia el salon, tomaron sus manos y sintio como alguien le bajaba el pantalon, quiso gritar pero le taparon la boca, estaba perdida, solo pudo asimilar la situacion, hasta que entro zach, si antes lo amaba, ahora lo adoraba, siempre estuvo ahi para ella, en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida, solo tenia ojos de amor para el, su celular sono sacandola de su pensamiento, era polly, luego del baile en que se conocieron ellas, haiku y tabby se hicieron muy buenas amigas, tomo su celular y contesto

\- que hay polly? - dijo giggles

\- muy bien, oye tu tambien vas a ir a la fiesta de ronnie anne? - pregunto la patinadora

\- si, zach me invito, rusty te va a llevar? -

\- si, volvi a hablar con el despues del malentendido y volvimos a salir -

\- bien por ti polly, sabia que el no podia ser asi como decian -

\- si, oye, ya tienes el vestido? -

\- no -

\- pues vamos mañana con las chicas, hay un lugar donde estan de promocion -

\- excelente, despues de clases? -

\- me parece bien, adios -

\- adios - acto seguido colgo

giggles esperaba con ansias el sabado, tenia el presentimiento de que seria un dia innolvidable, se levanto a darse un baño, pero otra llamada le llego a su celular, era zach, rapidamente contesto

\- hola zach, como estas - dijo giggles feliz

\- muy bien y tu? - pregunto zach al otro lado de la linea

\- mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme esta mañana -

\- no hay de que, giggles, te llamaba para pedirte permiso -

\- permiso, para que? -

\- para decirle a los chicos lo que paso, hay que atrapar a ese hijo de puta - dijo zach con furia

\- guau zach, eso es algo muy personal -

\- lo se, y por eso te pido tu permiso, si no me lo das, no le dire a nadie -

\- no lo se, no quiero que sientan lastima por mi, pero tampoco quiero que ese tipo siga suelto -

\- vamos giggles, tu sabes que esto no puede quedar asi -

\- ok zach, diles, pero tienen que encontrarlo, que pague por lo que intento hacer -

\- gracias giggles, te lo prometo, te quiero mucho -

\- yo tambien y zach, por favor, ten cuidado, no me lo perdonaria si algo te llega a pasar por defenderme -

\- lo hare, te amo - dijo zach colgando

giggles entro al baño y dejo correr el agua por su cuerpo, sus pensamientos se dispararon por toda su cabeza, pero uno predomino sobre el resto "zach me dijo te amo", no lo podia creer, su amor era correspondido, esto hizo que olvidara todo lo acontecido en el dia

por su parte, zach se dirigio hacia el cuartel y le conto a los muchachos lo acontecido, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho hasta que carl hablo

\- a stella tambien la estuvieron siguiendo unos tipos muy raros esta tarde cuando iba a la jaula - dijo carl asustado

\- polly me conto que un tipo con chaqueta plateada la intento manosear pero ella lo noqueo de un golpe - dijo rusty con rabia

\- esperen, todos esos acosadores llevaban chaquetas plateadas? - pregunto lincon recibiendo un si como respuesta

\- los elite, hijos de puta - dijo liam cayendo en cuenta

\- malnacidos, vengan chicos, hay que dar un mensaje - dijo lincon

salieron de la oficina del segundo piso, que se habia vuelto como la sala de reuniones del lugar y lincon subio a una tarima al fondo del lugar, llamo la atencion de todos los presentes golpeando una hojalata causando mucho ruido, todos fijaron su vista en el peliblanco

\- serpientes, les tengo una pregunta, especialmente a las chicas ¿los elite las han estado acosando? - dijo lincon con seriedad

hubo un momento de silencio hasta que una chica levanto la mano

\- me dijeron que si decia algo las cosas empeorarian - dijo la chica cabizbaja

\- estuvieron metiendose con mi novia - dijo un chico cerca de la tarima

\- tambien se metieron con mi chica - dijo alguien al fondo

de repente casi todos los presentes levantaban la mano y decian los hechos, tanto hombres como mujeres, lincon dio señas de que se calmaran, siendo obedecidas por todos, nuevamente el peliblanco tomo la palabra

\- esto solo significa algo, esos niños de papa y mama nos estan declarando la guerra, creen que les tenemos miedo, pero se equivocan, iremos a su territorio y acabaremos con todo, sus miembros, sus motocicletaas, sus negocios, todo lo que encontremos sera destruido, ellos empezaron, pero nosotros terminaremos esto, quienes somos -

\- FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijeron todos los presentes en el lugar

todos los que tenian motocicleta subieron a ella y se dirijeron en manada a territorio elite, con sed de venganza y destruccion, listos para acabar con todo a su paso

* * *

chandler y su sequito estaban en su cuartel, se reian de las atrocidades que hicieron, como abusar de chicas, robar a civiles inocentes, asaltar locales sin proteccion, todo esto les causaba suma gracia

\- y luego ella era pidiendome que parara y le dije, lo unico que se va a parar aqui es mi amigo si sigues resistiendote - dijo vinny con una risa macabra

\- y quien dices que fue - pregunto hank

\- una punk en la tienda de musica, iba tras la novia de liam, pero eran muy parecidas las 2 y las confundí, pero lo disfrute igual -

\- pues yo me quede con las ganas, iba a empezar a darle cuando un pelirrojo entro y me sacudio a mi y a box - dijo jack con enfado

\- vaya monton de idiotas, yo se lo hice a 3 chicas hoy, una queria, las otras 2 las obligue a que quisieran - dijo chandler con malicia

siguieron riendose hasta que chico jordan irrumpió en el lugar

\- chandler, llamaron los encargados del centro, dicen que estan siendo atacados por la formacion serpiente - dijo jordan alterado

\- facil, manda refuerzos - solto chandler con calma

\- jefe, me dicen que hay una pelea a 2 cuadras de aqui entre nosotros y las serpientes - dijo un elite entrando por la puerta

\- que esta pasando, manda un par de motociclistas - dijo chandler levantandose de su asiento

\- acaban de incendiar mi motocicleta esas asquerosas serpientes - dijo hank entrando muy agitado

\- que carajo sucede a... - chandler fue interrumpido por un ladrillo que atravezo la ventana del lugar rompiendola en mil pedazos

todos se asomaron por los restos de la ventana, vieron como eran invadidos por pandilleros con bandanas y chaquetas verdes, rapidamente todos bajaron a defender su posicion, chandler le dijo a vinny, hank y jordan que fueran al centro, mientras el, hawk y jack controlaban la situacion por las cercanias, hicieron caso al mandato y se metieron en la creciente guerra de bandas

llego al buffet franco mexicano de jean juan, un negocio al que le daban proteccion, estaba siendo vandalizado por las serpientes, los clientes salieron con miedo, corriendo despavoridos por la calle, bajaron de sus motocicletas y entraron, todo estaba roto, sillas, mesas, comida tirada por todo el lugar, el personal estaba golpeado y habia un graffiti de un gigantes en pintura verde en un muro del lugar, el propietario salio de su escondite, seguido por el personal que escapo de la paliza

\- te pagamos para que nos protegas y ni eso haces bien - grito el hombre enojado

\- vuelve a tu lugar viejo, hacemos lo que podemos - dijo chandler con enojo

\- jodete, tu y tu banda de pocamonta - dijo el hombre tomando un cuchillo de la cocina amenazando con usarlo, todos sus empleados siguieron su ejemplo y sacaron a los elites lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra

\- frances hijo de... - hawk no termino de pronunciar su frase por el dolor de los cortes

\- vamos tenemos que frenar a estos tipos antes de que las cosas empeoren - dijo chandler con voz de mando

siguieron y llegaron a la esquina donde estaba su graffiti simbolico, ahora estaba el logo de la formacion, chandler estaba rojo de furia, pateo con fuerza su motocicleta y llamo a vinny para saber como llevaban las cosas, mientras esperaba a que contestaran pudo ver por la television de un bar cercano las noticias

\- soy sandra thompson informando desde el aire la situacion que se vive en el norte del centro de la ciudad, parece ser una guerra entre bandas, hay edificios destrozados, vehiculos prendidos fuego y varias personas en el suelo, ademas los que todavia siguen en pie se pelean a muerte, se recomienda usar rutas alternas y evitar pasar por la zona, la policia y el escuadron antimotines llegaran en minutos al lugar, volvemos a estudios -

chandler pudo ver que su llamada no iba a ser contestada pues vinny estaba tirado en el suelo, no se movia y tenia sangre en la boca, no se veia nada bien, colgo su telefono y le dijo a sus compañeros que volvieran al cuartel, alli estarian seguros, estos se quejaron diciendo que no podian dejar atras a los otros, chandler los volteo a ver con furia y les dijo "entonces vayan por ellos", ninguno respondio, subieron a sus motocicletas y escaparon a tiempo cuando la policia llegaba al lugar

ya de vuelta en la mansion (hecha añicos), entraron y vieron como todo estaba destrozado, no dejaron nada intacto, lo peor era un lema pintado de verde en en centro del lugar "metete con una serpiente y te atacara el nido completo" era lo que decia aquella frase, chandler vio que la television del lugar estaba rota, pero todavia se podia ver, quedo sollo en blanco y negro y apenas se escuchaba lo que decia

\- y en otras noticias, la policia a detenido con exito las riñas del centro y la zona alta de la ciudad, que duraron cerca de 2 horas y se cobro la vida de 23 jovenes de entre 15 y 20 años, se informa que las bandas involucradas han sido reconocidas como los elites RW, que dirijian las zonas afectadas, sus lideres siguen sin ser identificados pero se sabe que todas las victimas mortales eran miembros de la banda, la policia captura a otros 30 miembros de la misma, mientras que de la banda atacante no se tienen datos, se sabe que usan colores verdes y son visto normalmente por la zona industrial de la ciudad, se capturaron a solo 6 miembros de esta, que siguen sin dar testimonio, las cifras de daños son alarmantes, vandalizaron 18 locales comerciales, incendiarios 32 vehiculos tanto civiles como patrullas y se destrozo el espacio publico, dejando una deuda de 600000 dolares a la ciudad, se informa que la policia capturara a toda persona que este usando una chaqueta plateada o verde, por posible nexos con las band.. -

chandler saco su pistola y disparo al televisor, terminando de destruirlo, solo tenia rabia dentro de si, volteo a ver a los elites que quedaban en el lugar y dijo con furia

\- si no matan a esas serpientes, yo los matare a ustedes - dijo apuntando su pistola hacia todos los presentes, que lo vieron con miedo, pero dispuestos a cumplir

* * *

era viernes en la noche y en el cuartel de la formacion habia fiesta, tabby y sus amigas tocaban en la tarima, decidieron ponerse de nombre "veneno de cobra" y vaya que les iba bien, todos estaban felices de lo que paso el martes, los 6 que fueron arrestados quedaron libres bajo fianza y el centro ya no pertenecia a los elite, ni a ninguna otra banda, pues la policia lo empezo a vigilar rigurosamente, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora solo se enfocaban en pasarla bien, lincon estaba ansioso por el dia de mañana, aprendio muy bien el baile con ronnie anne, y todos sus amigos lo esperaban con igual entusiasmo, iba a ser un dia inolvidable, pero no sabian de que forma


	19. feliz cumpleaños

mientras para la formacion todo iba bien, para los elites solo empeoraron, primero los 23 miembros muertos en la "masacre plateada", como se conocio a lo pasado el martes, de los 30 capturados 15 fueron a prision por ser mayores de edad, los otos 15 se fueron de la banda tan pronto salieron de la carcel, luego de esto, cerca de 100 miembros abandonaron la banda, pues ya no tenian cuartel, ni territorio ni un ejercito competente, los que quedaban luchaban por conseguir algo, chandler estaba en mucha presion, queria realzar su imperio pero no sabia como, estaba saliendo del funeral de vinny, no por que le importara el chico, sino por poder planear algo con su equipo

\- jordan, que conseguiste sobre la fiesta - pregunto chandler

\- hoy tendran una fiesta de cumpleaños de ronnie anne, en esta ubicacion - dijo jordan pasando un papel al lider

\- perfecto, quiero que consigan un sombrero mexicano, una mascara de calavera y un esmoquin, le vamos a dar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a esa ilegal -

\- que vas a hacer - pregunto hank

\- luego se los explicare, los vere a las 5 en mi casa, y lleven sus pistolas, que vamos a prender eso como se debe - dijo chandler saliendo del cementerio

todos se miraron entre si, no dijeron nada, solo alzaron los hombros y volvieron a llorar al muerto, ninguno de ellos confiaba en chandler, pero el seguia soltando el poco dinero que le quedaba, asi que seguia siendo de utilidad, no sabian que planeaba chandler, pero el seguia siendo el lider, por ahora

mientras tanto, en la casa loud lincon comia su desayuno mientras veia la mas reciente pelicula de luan "espia por accidente", su hermana mejoro mucho con los años su talento, desde los 16 se fue a hollywood a hacer series y publicidad, pero asendio hasta convertirse en una joven promesa del cine comico, venia muy poco a casa, pero siempre aprovechaba al maximo ese corto tiempo, volteo y vio a lola sentada a su lado, retocandose con su espejo de mano, se veia algo preocupada asi que se acerco a hablarle

\- que pasa lola - pregunto el varon loud

\- nada que te importe - dijo lola con brusquedad

\- vamos soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mi -

\- aaah, ok te lo dire, lana me conto que tu peleas por la noche en un bar de mala muerte con drogadictos y vagabundos -

\- ella te dijo eso -

\- bueno no con esas palabras, pero asi fue como lo entendi yo, me siento traicionada, nunca espere eso de ti - dijo lola cruzandose de brazos

\- escucha, no soy una mala persona, ni un criminal, si me dejas explicartelo con claridad entenderias -

\- luego, por ahora me debo preparar para mi recital de ballet - dijo la princesita levantandose y desapareciendo por las escaleras

eso recordo a lincon su promesa con luna, debia explicarles todo a su familia, pero seguia sin encontrar la situacion o la forma de decirlo, sabia que seria dificil, pero debia hacerlo, no queria que un dia llamaran a su casa diciendo que lo encontraron muerto a un lado de la carretera, ellos merecian saber la verdad, solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo, trato de pensar en otra cosa, como el traje que usaria para bailar con ronnie anne, cuando leni se entero de esto confecciono un traje de gala especialmente para su hermano, era un chaleco y pantalones negros con una camisa naranja por dentro y corbata tambien negra, no se veia mal, se preguntaba si leni estaria en la fiesta, pues ella y carlota se hicieron muy buenas amigas desde que se conocieron, iban juntas a la misma academia de moda en paris y si carlota iba a estar en la fiesta, tal vez leni tambien, pero ella no seria la unica, lori, junto a bobby asistirian sin duda alguna, seria una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella, dede que se fue a la universidad hablaban poco, solo le faltaba un año para graduarse y volver a la casa, pero parecia algo eterno

el celular de lincon sono sacandolo de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de clyde que decia "recuerda amigo, a las 2 de la tarde en la barberia de joe, debemos ver mejor de lo normal" lincon mando un pulgar arriba, mas que suficiente para dar a entender su aprobacion, eran las 10 de la mañana, aprovecho para dar mantenimiento a su motocicleta que llevaba buen rato sin hacer, llego al garaje y vio a lana, limpiando con cuidado los rines de la motocicleta, no escucho llegar a su hermano, asi que salto del susto al escuchar el grito tras ella

\- que te pasa, crees que eres lucy o que? - dijo lana levantandose del suelo

\- perdon, es que estaba tentado a hacerlo, que haces con la motocicleta - dijo lincon entre risas

\- pues la arreglaba, dentro de dos meses termina el año escolar y tu tendras que cumplir tu promesa -

\- es cierto, me sorprende lo bien que la dejaste, nada mal -

\- si, me quedo excelente, quieres ir a dar una vuelta? -

\- si, porque no, tengo tiempo libre hasta las 2, ve por tu casco - dijo lincon volteando a ver a lana, quien ya tenia el casco puesto

\- vamonos -

\- espera, dime una cosa, es cierto que tu le dijiste a lola sobre mis peleas en la jaula? -

\- ehh..yo..este, tal vez lo mencione antes de dormir - dijo lana asustada

\- gracias lana, me quitaste un peso de encima - dijo lincon abrazando a su hermanita

\- no estas enojado? -

\- para nada, veras, luna ya tambien lo sabe y le prometi que se lo contaria a toda la familia, sigo sin saber como lo voy a hacer, al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por lola -

\- tranquilo, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, te ayudare cuando quieras -

\- gracias de nuevo lana, ahora si, vamos a dar un paseo - dijo lincon poniendose su casco

subieron a la motocicleta azul y salieron del garaje, lana se sentia feliz de poder ayudar a lincon a contar la verdad, pero ella tampoco sabia que hacer para decirle la verdad a la familia, pero algo se le ocurriria

* * *

los hermanos loud llegaron cerca de la 1 de la tarde a su casa, lana fue a jugar con sus mascotas y lincon se encamino hacia el cuartel, donde se veria con sus amigos para ir a arreglarse, pasaron las horas y ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando todos los chicos estaban en el cuartel al lado de una limusina rentada, no podian llegar alli en motocicletas, esperaban a las chicas, se veian bien, era diferente verlos en esos trajes elegantes que en sus tipicas chaquetas, camisillas y pantalones holgados, hablaban con otros miembros de la formacion de lo muy bien peinados que estaban y el olor de su colonia cuando escucharon un silbido, todos voltearon a ver quien era y simplemente quedaron con la boca abierta, eran las chicas, si ellos se veian bien las chicas estaban de locura, tenian vestidos de gala cortos y el pelo planchado, estaban muy bien maquilladas, todos los presentes, incluso los miembros de la banda no invitados, silbaron, aplaudieron y lanzaron elogios a las chicas

\- estoy soñando o esta mejor de lo normal? - dijo rusty guiñandole un ojo a polly

\- tu tampoco estas mal, primera vez que te veo asi - dijo polly algo sonrrojada

\- guau, simplemente guau - dijo carl a stella, la cual lo beso y entro a la limusina

\- que pasa, te comio la lengua el gato - dijo giggles a zach quien tenia la boca abierta

\- no puedo creer que rentaran una limo, esto es increible - dijo tabby energetica

\- bien vamonos, ya es hora, adios, ajax, estas a cargo mientras no estamos - dijo lincon subiendo con los demas y despidiendose del cuartel, siendo correspondido por todos

en el camino de ida, la fiesta ya habia empezado en la limusina, tenia la musica a todo nivel, los muchachos adentro reian, se besaban, disfrutaban en el momento, media hora despues lllegaron a la fiesta, era en una mansion a las afueras de la ciudad, bajaron y entraron al lugar, ya habia llegado bastantes invitados, todos se fueron a una mesa libre, pero lincon solo pudo voltear a ver a dos rubias en una esquina del lugar se acerco y las aabrazo por sorpresa, estos las sorprendio, pero luego le correspondieron el abrazo

\- linky, te ves tan bien con tu traje - dijo leni

\- si hermano, ronnie anne enloquecera al verte - dijo lori

\- gracias chicas, ustedes tampoco se ven mal, que bueno volver a verlas, a pasado el tiempo - dijo lincon melancolico

\- si, pero oye, aprovechemos este poco tiempo que tenemos que te parece? - dijo lori

\- excelente, hablamos mas tarde, parece que esta apunto de empezar la ceremonia y voy a bailar con ronnie anne - dijo lincon recibiendo un chillido de sus 2 hermanas

\- no lo puedo creer link, vas a ser su chambelan - dijo leni entusiasmada

\- obvio que lo haria, por algo son novios - dijo lori

\- vamos chicas, debo colocarme en posicion, y ella no es mi novia - dijo lincon safandose del agarre de sus hermanas y yendo al centro del lugar

las luces se apagaron por un momentos, solo habia una encendida iluminando la parte de arriba de las escaleras del lugar, empezaron a sonar unos tambores y una voz fuerte que decia

\- y con ustedes, la señorita de la fiesta, ronnie anne santiago - dijo el comentarista

de repente salio ronnie anne, con un vestido de gala de cola larga escarlata, estaba despampanante, lincon cerro la boca de la emocion cuando un foco lo ilumino , camino hacia ronnie anne, la cual llevaba el collar que le regalo hace tanto tiempo, el que creia habia perdido en el incendio de la bodega, lincon solo podia sonreir, ronnie anne por su parte se sonrojo al ver a lincon tan bien vestido, entrelazaron sus manos y empezaron a bailar al son de la musica, habian ensayado mucho, se lo sabian todo de principio a fin, pero se sentian algo nerviosos por tanta gente viendolos, ademas ambos tenian la tentacion de besar al otro, no querian, pero algo dentro de ellos si, siguieron bailando, ya casi acababa la musica cuando lincon se dijo a si mismo "al carajo", y justo en la ultima nota de la cancion, todo el mundo callo por un segundo para despues estallar en alegria, ver a lincon besar apasionadamente a ronnie anne los puso felices a todos, ronnie anne queria golpearlo, pero recordo que todos la estaban viendo, pero tambien queria que ese beso perdurara un poco mas, asi que con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su acompañante, calentando aun mas la situacion, las luces se prendieron nuevamente y lincon salio de escena, ronnie anne quedo en medio, tomando una rosa y apagando 15 velas con ella, mientras tanto, en la mesa de lincon, todos le victoriaban la gracia

mientras todos centraban su vista en ronnie anne, lincon vio en una de las mesas cercanas a alguien que no pensaria ver ahi jamas, era javier y sanchez, los lideres de la santa muerte, resulta que ellos desde pequeños eran buenos amigos de la familia casagrande, su padre los abandono y su madre murio al nacer sanchez, asi que los casagrande les ayudaron lo mas posible a ellos y al difunto gabriel, lincon salio de sus pensamientos al sentir un golpe en su hombro, era clyde, quien lo miraba coquetamente seguido por todos en la mesa

\- que? - pregunto lincon

\- ya es oficial - dijo clyde

\- sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas - agrego haiku

\- bien por ti amigo, nunca crei que lo hicieras - dijeron rusty y zach al unisono

\- le debo 50 dolares a liam - dijo stella entre risas

todos en la mesa reian por esto, a lincon no le molestaba, es mas reia con ellos, lo que le molesto fue el chillido que lanzaron sus hermanas apretando con gran fuerza, casi asfixiandolo, se libero del agarre y les dijo

\- hey chicas, tranquilas - dijo lincon

\- por fin lo hiciste, crei que nunca iba a pasar - dijo leni emocionada

\- siempre confie en que lo harias link - dijo lori

\- vamos, ya, quiero ir a hablar con ella aprovechando que acabo la ceremonia - dijo lincon levantandose de su asiento

todos en la mesa le lanzaron un picarezco "huuuuuuy", lincon no le dio importancia y fue al segundo piso donde ronnie anne se quitaba la cola del vestido, entro sin tocar y vio a ronnie anne en bragas, hubo silencio por un momento, lincon cerro la puerta y espero unos segundos luegos escucho

\- entra - dijo la latina

\- perdon por.. - lincon recibio una cachetada de parte de ronnie anne

\- eso es por entrar sin tocar - dijo la latina dandole un beso en los labios al albino

\- y eso - dijo lincon confundido

\- por dar el primer paso - dijo ronnie anne refiriendose al beso en el baile

\- no se porque lo hice, solo se que me gusto -

\- a mi tambien, solo que, me hace sentir obligada a quererte -

\- y es que no me quieres? -

\- claro que si tonto, pero es complicado de explicar -

\- crei que perdiste ese collar - dijo lincon cambiando el tema, viendo el collar que le regalo ya hace tiempo

\- si, me hicieron una replica - dijo ronnie anne intentando que su mentira fuera creible

\- te queda muy bien -

\- gracias, me encanto mucho y me dolio haberlo perdido en el incendio -

\- oye, que pasaria si te vuelvo a besar? - pregunto lincon coquetamente

\- no lo se, ven y averigualo - dijo la latina con la misma picardia, abrazando apasionadamente a su acompañante

sus labios se acercaban lentamente, ya casi podian rosarse, pero se separaron al escuchar disparos seguidos por gritos, salieron de la habitacion y vieron a unos tipos con mascaras y pistolas entrar en el lugar

\- que hay compadres, ahora si vamos a animar esto - dijo el lider


	20. lo que se hace por amor

lincon y ronnie anne entraron nuevamente al cuarto, todos los demas se encontraban tirados en el suelo boca abajo, estaban asustados por lo que pasaba, ¿quienes eran esos tipo?¿que querian? todas las dudas fueron aclaradas rapidamente por el lider de los atacantes

\- vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aqui, un grupo de ilegales y amantes de ilegales, las dos cosas que mas odio, ustedes son una plaga para mi pais, debieron quedarse del otro lado, donde les correspondia, pero no, por eso, lo pagaran caro hoy, tu, el ilegal levantate - dijo chandler apuntando hacia un joven latino

\- como te llamas frijolero - dijo hawk empujando al chico mas cerca de chandler

\- luis, soy primo de la.. - no pudo terminar de decir su frase pues recibio un tiro en el pecho, todos gritaron ante tal acto

\- eso le pasara a todos ustedes hoy, solo nos iremos y los dejaremos en paz cuando la cumpleañera este de rodillas a mi - dijo chandler tomando a una nueva victima

los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, separados de las chicas, tenian a dos de los asaltantes encima, se veian disimuladamente entre si, javier y sanchez fueron acomodados al lado de estos, asi que javier hablo

\- ustedes son de la formacion serpiente cierto - dijo javier

\- si asi es, tienes algun plan? - dijo rusty

\- si, yo y sanchez estamos armados y ustedes? -

\- si, tenemos unas pistolas - dijo rusty viendo a sus amigos, los cuales confirmaron con la cabeza

\- ok, somos siete en total, y ellos son 10, debemos pensar esto con cuidado, ok? -

\- claro, entendemos -

\- cuando yo diga "ya", nos levantamos y cada quien le dispara a uno de ellos, luego no encargamos de los del segundo piso -

todos dieron el visto, esperaron la señal, pero carl al ver que tomaron una nueva victima se estremecio, era su madre, no quiso ni podia pensar en lo que hacia, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacar su arma y apuntar al hombre que la forcejeaba, clyde vio esto e intento detenerlo, pero carl fue mas rapido, javier decidio que su plan ya no servia, asi que siguio a carl y apunto tambien a uno de los atacantes

\- sueltala malnacido - dijo carl disparando al pecho descubierto del agresor, cayendo al suelo liberando a frida del agarre

javier y el resto siguieron su ejemplo y dispararon tambien, empezando un tiroteo, todos los demas salieron corriendo del lugar, entre las balas y los golpes que se lanzaban entre si, sanchez logro darle a otro dejando solo 8 asaltantes de pie, todos se cubrieron como podian, del segundo piso bajaron dos atacantes que dispararon dandole a clyde en el brazo y a javier en la mano, rusty vio esto y rapidamente el y zach arremetieron contra los dos tipos, matandolos en el proceso, chandler salio de su cobertura para disparar contra carl que se encontraba distraido disparando a otro agresor, logro darle en el estomago, pero carl volvio a cubrirse rapidamente, le dolia pero por la adrenalina se centraba mas en devolver el fuego, dandole en la cabeza a un atacante, el lider grito a los que quedaban de pie "RETIRADA", todos hicieron caso corriendo a diferentes vias de escape, siendo seguidos por la formacion,chandler y hawk sostuvieron una breve discusion

\- hawk, sigueme, cubreme la espalda - dijo chandler

\- jodete, esto es un salvese quien pueda - dijo hawk corriendo en direccion contraria a chandler

\- perro de mierda - dijo chandler, disparandole en la pierna hawk

hawk se levanto con dificultad y siguio su camino, mientras tanto jack era perseguido por liam y zach, intento salir por una ventana del segundo piso, pero recibio un tiro en la pierna que lo tiro al suelo, los pelirrojos se acercaron lentamente y le quitaron la mascara, se sorprendieron al ver quien

\- por favor, no me maten, se los rue.. - las palabras de jack cayeron en oidos sordos, pues recibio un tiro en la cara que lo fulmino

\- eso es por giggles - dijo zach con frialdad

ambos siguieron buscando por el resto de lugar, mientras tanto, sanchez y rusty acribillaron a tiros a hank, quien intento seguir a jordan saltando el muro del patio trasero, jordan lo logro, pero hank resbalo, siendo un blanco perfecto, hawk estaba acorralado en la cocina del lugar, se volteo y vio a clyde y a javier apuntandole, el grandulon no perdio tiempo y disparo hacia javier, dandole de lleno en el cuello, clyde respondio con agilidad y de un tiro dejo abatido a hawk en el suelo, no podia hacer nada por javier, estaba muerto, asi que volvio rapidamente con los demas

lincon todavia estaba en la habitacion con ronnie anne, habia escuchado todo el tiroteo, queria salir y ayudar, pero tampoco queria dejar sola a ronnie anne, pues escucho lo que dijo el lider de que no se hirian hasta encontrarla, el albino abrio la puerta para ver si ya era seguro salir, pues hace rato los tiros dejaron de sonar, fue sorprendido por la entrada de un atacante al cuarto, se veia asustado y agitado, pero cambio de ser al ver a ronnie anne, saco su pistola y apunto hacia la latina, que estaba asustada, jalo el gatillo y el disparo sono, el cuerpo callo inerte al suelo, y ronnie anne lloraba, lincon, se habia levantado del suelo y en un movimiento rapido se coloco entre la pistola y ella

\- tranquila, pronto le haras compañia, perra mexica... - chandler cayo al sentir un cuchillo rajandole la garganta

clyde lo libero del agarre y dejo su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, le quito la mascara y vio claramente al pelirrojo de chandler, solo se digno a escupirle en la cara, vio el cuerpo de lincon y rapidamente lo levanto con ayuda de rusty que llego al lugar

\- vamos rusty, con cuidado - dijo el afroamericano

\- claro, zach, liam, vayan por carl y ayudenlo - dijo rusty siendo obedecido por los demas

\- ronnie anne vamonos - dijo clyde siendo obedecido por la latina, que seguia en shock

\- oye, donde esta javier - pregunto sanchez

\- esta en la cocina, lo mataron - dijo clyde

\- QUE? - pregunto sanchez mientras corria rumbo al lugar

* * *

eran la 1 de la madrugada en la casa loud, el telefono no dejaba de sonar, luna parecia ser la unica que lo escuchaba pues todos los demas dormian placidamente, se levanto y fue a contestarlo, debia dormir, mañana firmaria con la disquera de sus sueños y no queria perderselo por dormir mal, tomo el telefono y la voz al otro lado solo la irrito mas

\- que quieres lori, es la 1 de la madrugada - dijo luna somnolienta

\- luna, diles a mama y papa que vengan rapido al hospital, paso algo grave en la fiesta de ronnie anne - dijo lori entre sollozos

\- que, te paso algo - dijo luna empezando a preocuparse

\- no a mi, a lincon -

\- que le paso a lincon - dijo luna ya alterada

\- unos tipos entraron con armas y empezaron a disparar y le dieron -

al escuchar esto luna se quebro, se puso su ropa rapidamente y desperto a sus padres, les informo rapidamente de la situacion y los 3 subieron a vanzilla, por el ruido y el grito de su madre, despertaron a los demas, dejandolos confundidos, a mitad de camino luna iba llorando, hasta que recordo que tabby hiria a esa fiesta, rapidamente marco su numero y espero ansiosa a que contestara

\- hola - dijo una voz triste al otro lado de la linea

\- tab, estas bien - dijo luna preocupada

\- luna, si estoy bien, los chicos no tanto - dijo tabby con ganas de llorar

\- y lincon, el como esta -

\- no lo se, entro hace una hora a urgencias y no nos han informado nada -

\- ok, mira yo ya casi llego, si algo pasa avisame por favor - luna colgo y le pidio a su padre que acelerara

llegaron al hospital central de la ciudad y luna corrio a urgencias, vio a sus hermanas, a tabby y otro puñado de chicas en la sala de espera, tambien habia un tipo con gafas oscuras y bigote tipo mostacho y barba cubierto de sangre al lado de ellas, consintiendo a ronnie anne junto a bobby, corrio y abrazo a tabby que se levanto para recibirla, la registro de arriba a abajo con la mirada buscando alguna herida pero no vio nada, detras de ella llegaron sus padres, los cuales abrazaron a leni y lori que seguian llorando con dolor

\- que les han dicho? - pregunto lynn a sus hijas

\- nada de momento - dijo lori

\- y como estan ustedes - pregunto rita

\- bien, salimos ilesas, pero fue horrible - dijo leni aferrandose al pecho de su madre

\- tranquilas chicas, todo va a salir bi... - lynn callo al ver las puertas abrirse

salieron todos los chicos excepto carl y lincon, las chicas se levantaron y abrazaron a su respectiva pareja, clyde tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo, rusty y zach tenian cada uno una bala en el hombro, pero se las sacaron sin dificultad y liam tenia una cicatriz de una bala que le rozo la mejilla, las chicas los acariciaron y calmaron, pues seguian en shock por todo lo pasado, stella pregunto por carl y le dijeron que estaba junto con lincon en la sala de operaciones, debian sacarle 3 balas que tenia alojadas en el abdomen y a lincon una que tenia en el pecho, los chicos se fueron, ya habian tenido mucho por hoy, cada quien se fue acompañado por su pareja, solo quedaron los loud, los casagrande, stella y sanchez, que seguia sin recibir noticias de javier

ya eran las 6 de la mañana cuando un doctor dejo pasar a ambas familias y a stella para ver a sus respectivos pacientes, todos entraron pero el doctor fue tomado del brazo por sanchez

\- y mi hermano doc? - dijo sanchez quitandose los lentes oscuros

\- javier rodriguez, verdad? - pregunto el medico

\- si, ese mismo -

\- lamento informarle que su hermano fallecio a las 2:45 de la madrugada - dijo el doctor calmando a sanchez que callo al suelo, llorando sin consuelo

mientras tanto, en la habitacion de hospital de carl entraron sus padres, ronnie anne y stella, poco a poco el chico fue abriendo los ojos, sonrio un poco al ver a su familia y novia, que lo abrazaron con fuerza y amor, pero rapidamente quebro en llanto, esto asusto a su familia

\- que pasa hijo, te duele algo? - pregunto su padre preocupado

\- perdon, perdon por defraudarlos, por abandonarlos - dijo carl tapandose la cara con la mano de su madre

\- tu no me has decepcionado hijo, gracias a ti estoy viva, no nos gusta el tipo de vida que llevas pero eso no significa que nos decepcionemos de ti - dijo su madre con cariño

\- carl por favor, vuelve a la casa, te lo pedimos - dijo ronnie anne acariciando a su primo

\- se los prometo, volvere a casa y cambiare, ya veran - dijo carl sonriendole a su familia

\- gracias a DIOS estas bien - dijo stella besandolo

\- perdon por estar asi amor - dijo carl secandose las lagrimas

\- no importa, es bueno ver tu lado sensible - dijo stella jugando con su cabello

\- hablare con el doctor para sacarte de aqui - dijo su padre seguido por su madre

\- yo ire a ver como esta lincon, stella estas a cargo - dijo ronnie anne saliendo del cuarto

\- por fin solos - dijo carl sonriendole a stella

\- antes del tiroteo todo era de maravilla, te queria dar esto antes pero por lo ocurrido no se pudo - dijo stella desabrochandose la parte superior de su vestido

\- que quieres decir - carl estaba entusiasmado y extasiado a la vez

\- quiero decir, que me hagas tuya - dijo stella cerrando la cortina que separaba el cuarto en dos, solo se podian ver dos siluetas besandose y tocandose con pasion

* * *

en la habitacion de lincon entraron sus padres y sus 3 hermanas mayores, el estaba despierto y sintio como la fuerza del abrazo que le daba su familia lo aplastaba, pero al percatarse de esto lo soltaron rapidamente para que recuperara el aliento, el rio por la situacion pero al ver la preocupacion en las caras de su familia se callo

\- como estas hijo - pregunto rita

\- necesitas algo, ire a hablar con el doctor sobre tu estado - dijo lynn dandole una palmada en el hombro, siendo seguido por su esposa

\- que bueno que despertaste hermano, no sabria que hacer sin ti - dijo luna con tristeza

\- no pasa nada luna, estoy bien - dijo lincon tranquilizando facilmente a su hermana

\- ustedes estaban con el, por que no hicieron nada - dijo luna con rabia a sus hermanas mayores

\- que, no entiendes que nos tenian amenazadas, no podiamos hacer nada - dijo lori con furia

\- si luna, si hubiesemos podido hacer algo, lo habriamos hecho sin quejas - dijo leni al borde del llanto

\- no, no lo habrian hecho, desde que se fueron de la casa se olvidaron de nosotros, de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes - grito luna

\- todo lo que hicieron por nosotras fue darnos problemas - dijo lori con la misma furia

\- si, crees que fue facil para nosotras aceptar que tu eras una lesbiana sin verguenza - dijo leni secandose las lagrimas

esto colmo la paciencia de luna, levanto su mano para golpear a leni en la cara, pero alguien la detuvo, volteo y vio a lincon con una mirada seria en la cara, sosteniendo su puño con fuerza, esta lo retiro lentamente y dejo al albino hablar

\- luna, ellas no nos han abandonado, han hecho mucho por nosotros, como tu - dijo con calma a pesar de su gesto serio

\- y chicas, ya hemos hablado de eso, luna no es una verguenza, es un orgullo ser hermanos de ella - todas 3 hermanas loud bajaron la cabeza ante esto

\- perdon hermanas, no debi reaccionar asi - dijo luna abrazando a las rubias

\- perdonanos tu, hemos hablado tan mal de ti a tus espaldas y aun asi somos tan cobardes que no te lo decimos en la cara - dijo lori entre lagrimas

\- gracias link, que hariamos sin ti - dijo leni uniendo a su hermano al abrazo

hace mucho lincon no disfrutaba un abrazo asi, en paz, en calma y sin problemas, debia disfrutar ese, pues no serian muchas las ocasiones que esto se repitiera


	21. de regreso

ya habia pasado mas de un año de lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de ronnie anne y lincon volvia a la ciudad, luego de decirle a sus padres y hermanas la verdad fue enviado a toronto, donde vivian primos lejanos de su madre, estar halla lo cambio, vio que el no era un lider o un chico travieso, era un delincuente, un criminal, fue dificil asimilar todo eso, pero fue algo que lo ayudo a cambiar, todo se veia diferente, lo poco que sabia era gracias a lily, que lo llamaba y le avisaba sobre cosas importantes, desde la muerte de chandler, los elites desaparecieron, no quedo ni uno de ellos, por su parte la santa muerte abandono royal woods dirijiendose a las ciudades grandes, dejando territorio para los "perros de guerra", la combinacion de el peloton 62 y los rottweilers que tuvieron miedo de desaparecer como los elites, eran mas fuertes y agresivos que antes, los kamikazes y los rebeldes luchaban entre si por un pequeño lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, que era todo el territorio disponible que tenian y la formacion se volvio una de las bandas mas temidas de la ciudad, lincon volvio a la realidad al ver una figura familiar en la calle

\- hermano, que bueno es verte de nuevo - dijeron las gemelas al unisono

\- gracias chicas, han crecido bastante - dijo lincon acariciando las cabezas de sus hermanitas

\- que bueno es verte de nuevo hijo - dijo su madre abrazandolo con fuerza

\- lo mismo digo mama, lucy te extrañe mucho - dijo al ver a su hermana gotica

\- siento que mi corazon vuelve a latir al verte - dice lucy con seriedad mientras abraza a su hermano

\- tu papa y lily no pudieron venir, estan en la revision anual de sus dientes - dijo su madre

\- no hay problema mama, ya los vere luego - dijo el albino

al llegar a casa muchas otras cosas cambiaron, pues ni luna ni lynn estaban ya, lisa seguia en japon asi que por primera vez en mucho tiempo cada quien tenia su propio cuarto en la casa loud, cosa que a todos les parecio bien

\- ok, debo volver al trabajo, lincon estas a cargo, descansa, el lunes empezaras nuevamente la escuela - dijo su madre

\- no hay problema mama - dijo lincon

\- y otra cosa hijo, te queda terminantemente prohibido hablar con alguno de tus antiguos amigos, entiendes - dijo su madre con tono serio

\- no te preocupes mama, no he hablado con ellos hace mucho - dijo lincon con tranquilidad

tan pronto su madre se fue, lincon subio a su cuarto y saco un celular que escondio de su familia, busco y marco el telefono de clyde, espero impaciente hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo

\- quien habla? - pregunto clyde

\- tu mama, pues quien mas hombre, yo lincon - dijo lincon entre risas

\- guau hermano, que bueno escucharte, como va el reformatorio -

\- no lo se, hace dos dias que sali de ese agujero, ahora mismo estoy en casa -

\- increible, ya pasamos por ti, hay que celebrar tu regreso -

\- espera, espera, no puedes, mi familia no me permite verlos -

\- que mal, entonces que hacemos - dijo clyde con entusiasmo

\- espera, se me ocurrio algo, ajax esta por ahi? - pregunto lincon

\- si, lo tengo a un lado -

\- pasamelo, lo necesito para mi plan -

\- jefe, como estas - dijo ajax con alegria

\- excelente ajax, escucha, necesito que hagas lo siguiente... - dijo lincon explicando detalladamente su plan al novato

* * *

eran las 8 de la noche y todos cenaban con normalidad en la casa loud, hasta que alguien toco la puerta

\- yo abro - dijo lincon caminando rapidamente a la puerta

\- liebre, como te va - dijo ajax chocando las manos con lincon

\- michael, como te va, no te e visto desde que te fuiste del reformatorio -

\- quien es el hijo - pregunto lynn sr

\- mama, papa, chicas, el es michael donovan, un amigo que hice en toronto - dijo lincon señalando a ajax

\- es un placer, recorde que volvias hoy y como hace poco me mude aqui a la ciudad pase a visitarte -

\- quieres sentarte a comer - pregunto lynn sr con una sonrisa

\- no gracias, venia para ver si quieres dar una vuelta amigo, enseñame que tanto presumias sobre motocicletas -

\- no lo se michael, debo tener permiso de mis padres - dijo lincon mirando con ojos de cachorro a sus padres

\- adelante hijo, confio en ti - dijo su padre entregandole las llaves de su motocicleta que guardo todo este tiempo

\- gracias, volvere temprano lo juro - dijo el albino siendo seguido por ajax a la calle del vecindario

\- que bueno es verte de nuevo jefe - dijo ajax saliendo de su personaje

\- lo mismo digo ajax, sigues siendo el mejor actor que conozco - dijo lincon subiendo a su motocicleta y dirijiendose a el cuartel

al llegar la musica estaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba y bebia, pero al entrar lincon todos los ojos estaban sobre el y la musica paro por un momento. lincon subio a la tarima donde estaban tabby y su banda, miro a todos por un momento y grito

\- HE VUELTO - dijo con energia recibiendo aplausos, gritos y ruido por parte de todos

recibio un abrazo amistoso de parte tabby y bajo y la musica siguio, recibio saludos, abrazos y besos de algunas chicas y finalmente encaro a sus amigos

\- que bueno volver a verte hermano - dijo carl

\- lo mismo digo chicos, no era necesario hacer fiesta solo por mi - dijo lincon mirando a su alrededor

\- no es solo por ti hermano, es que hoy hiremos a haseltoky para el torneo - dijo liam

\- cual torneo? - pregunto lincon

\- veras, el "sindicato" a decidido organizar un torneo de lucha entre las pandillas de la ciudad, haseltoky y huntington oaks, la inscripcion es hoy a media noche en su cuartel y debemos estar alli - dijo rusty

\- si, e hicimos esto para celebrarlo - dijo zach

\- me alegra, asi que cuando se van - dijo lincon

\- a las 11, oye deberias acompañarnos - dijo clyde

\- no lo se chicos, no puedo desaparecer por mucho tiempo - dijo el albino viendo su reloj

\- vamos amigo, ademas tu excusa con ajax te cubre - dijo carl

\- ok, me convencieron, pero solo si va ajax - aclaro lincon

\- adelante, divertamonos un momento antes de irnos, todavia es temprano - dijo rusty recibiendo la aceptacion de todos

* * *

llegaron a las 11:30 de la noche al cuartel del sindicato, una banda dirijida por tommy veneto, sobrino de frank veneto, jefe y padre de la familia criminal veneto, una mafia que mandaba con puño de hierro haseltoky, vieron a cientos de personas con chaquetas y distintivos de varias bandas, casi 50, vieron a los perros de guerra, kamikazes, hasta miembros de la santa muerte que ahora controlaban gran territorio de huntington oaks, se rumoreaban muchas cosas entre si hasta que tommy hizo aparicion, todos callaron en el momento

\- damas y caballeros, esta noche nos hemos reunido aqui por una muy buena razon, demostras cual de todos nosotros es el MEJOR - dijo tommy siendo aclamado por todo los presentes, los calmo y siguio hablando - pero hay una falla, hay casi 50 bandas diferentes en este lugar y solo hay 16 puestos para el torneo - dijo señalando un muro con 16 espacios en blanco - para entrar solo deben escribir el nombre de su banda en una de las casillas - dijo haciendo señas a uno de sus hombres para que pusiera en la primera casilla con spray "el sindicato" - asi debe hacerse, no pueden escribir sobre un nombre ya puesto, y como pueden ver solo quedan 15 puestos para entrar a la competencia - dijo tommy subiendo con sus hombres unas escaleras al segundo piso - ADELANTE - dijo con entusiasmo

rapidamente el lugar se volvio una batalla campal, los golpes volaban en todas direcciones impedian a los demas escribrir en el muro, la formacion fue mas practica, rusty y liam tomaron la ultima casilla mientras el resto defendia, clyde y carl recibieron varios golpes pues defendian el frente, mientras lincon y zach cubrian los lados, rusty terminaba de escribir la palabra formacion cuando se quedo sin pintura, ajax noto esto y le robo una lata de spray a un soldado que estaba dandole la espalda, el soldado noto esto y lanzo un puñetazo que ajax esquivo, pero impacto en un tipo con la cabeza rapada, ajax paso el spray a liam y este rapidamente escribio serpiente, levanto las manos para que tommy lo viera y le diera el visto bueno, cosa que sucedio asi, los chicos subieron a unas cajas a un lado del lugar para salir de la pelea, esperaron otros segundos hasta que escucharon un disparo al aire de tommy, que significaba que ya todas las casillas estaban ocupadas, las cuales quedaron asi

1 el sindicato

2 perros de guerra

3 anarquia 2000

4 N.G.N

5 las viudas negras

6 pesadillas

7 santa muerte

8 hermandad del camino

9 AK-47

10 payasos asesinos

11 terror de oaks

12 rebeldes

13 las diablesas

14 perros de la calle

15 piromaniacos

16 formacion serpiente

\- felicidades a aquellos que pasaron, al resto solo les puedo decir suerte para la proxima - dijo tommy - bien, ahora, dejemos en claro algunas cosas, son peleas de 5 contra 5, pierde el equipo que tenga a todos sus miembros noqueados, no muertos, tampoco se permite usar armas de fuego o cortopunzantes, pero si cosas como palancas, bates y ladrillos, el numero 1 peleara contra el 2, el 3 con el 4 y asi sucesivamente, los combates se daran en estos lugares, la jaula, el edificio austin, playa aloha y el cementerio de aviones de haseltoky, mañana empezaran los 4 primeros combates y en una semana los otros 4, recuerden, el ganador no solo se llevara el titulo como mejor luchador, tambien 200000 dolares en efectivo, suerte - dijo tommy entrando a su cuartel

todos se fueron del lugar, algunos adoloridos, otros decepcionados y otros como la formacion felices, se felicitaron entre ellos y reian, pero todo eso se perdio al toparse cara a cara con puppet, la lider de las viudas negras, la misma que hace un año casi los mata, todos retrocedieron al ver que puppet extendio su mano hacia ellos

\- tranquilos, no son nuestro objetivo, por ahora - dijo secamente la mujer

\- felicidades por pasar - dijo lincon con valentia aceptando el saludo de manos de puppet

\- lo mismo digo, escuche que estuviste en canada -

\- si asi es, pero ya he vuelto y es para quedarme -

\- me gusta escuchar eso, suerte en el torneo, si les toca contra nosotras la necesitaran -

\- espero que no - dijo lincon apartandose de la mujer la cual desaparecio con rapidez

\- sigues teniendo las mismas agallas de siempre - dijo clyde a su amigo

\- si, es bueno ver que no he perdido e.. - lincon fue interrumpido por su telefono

vio que era su madre y se aparto del grupo llevando a ajax con el, entonces contesto

\- que hay mama - dijo el albino

\- lincon ya es mas de media noche, donde estas - dijo rita algo molesta

\- estoy con michael, mira te lo paso - dijo lincon pasandole su celular a ajax

\- señora loud, perdone es que nos hemos divertido mucho y se nos olvido el tiempo, pero ya vamos para alla - dijo ajax con una voz convincente

\- esta bien, pero si no estan aqui en 30 minutos abra problemas lincon - dijo rita

\- ok mama, adios, te amo - dijo el albino colgando

lincon y los chicos volvieron nuevamente a royal woods, se encontraron en el cuartel, donde dieron la noticia de que entraron al torneo, todos estallaron de emocion y sacaron fuerzas de donde no tenian para seguir festejando, lincon se despidio y salio rapidamente rumbo a su casa, esperando en un semaforo rojo vio a un hombre de traje que lo miraba con desprecio y sospecha, no se dejo intimidar por esto y siguio su camino, llego, guardo su motocicleta y entro en casa, donde vio a lana durmiendo en el sofa, se encariño un poco por esto, pero la repentina aparicion de lucy lo asusto, no grito para no despertar a su hermana, pero su corazon estaba por salirse de su pecho

\- te estuvimos esperando toda la noche, lana y yo fuimos las que mas duramos, pero ella hace 10 minutos sucumbio al sueño - dijo lucy

\- por que me esperaban - dijo lincon

\- por que te extrañamos y queremos pasar tiempo contigo -

\- yo tambien lucy, te prometo que mañana dedicare todo el dia solo a ustedes y tu seras la primera - dijo lincon tomando con cuidado a lana para llevarla a su cuarto

\- eso me alegra - dijo lucy abrazando el brazo izquierdo de su hermano mientras subian las escaleras

* * *

\- hola? con el mayor jacobs? - pregunto mcgee

\- el mismo, quien es? - pregunto el otro hombre en la linea

\- agente mcgee, llamo para informarle sobre las bandas en royal woods -

\- o si, que avances a hecho -

\- no muchos, pero e visto a una de las mas grandes y a su posible lider, la formacion serpiente -


	22. problema ruso

ya eran las 10 de la mañana y tal y como le habia prometido a lucy, lincon paso todo el dia con ella, hablando sobre trivialidades y cosas vanas, algo que a lucy no le agradaba mucho, pero si era con alguien especial como su hermano, no veia problema, todo siguio asi por un rato hasta que lincon pregunto algo

\- lucy, ya decidiste con quien salir - pregunto el albino

\- a que te refieres - dijo la gotica

\- si eres novia de rocky o silas -

\- pues sigue igual, ambos siguen siendo grandes amigos pero se pelean a muerte al verme -

\- se que eso no es facil, recuerdo que estuve enamorado de ronnie anne, stella, cristina, varias chicas a la vez -

\- pero tu amor solo fue correspondido por ronnie anne -

\- ya lo se, pero mi punto es que no te debes preocupar por eso, todavia eres muy joven como para preocuparse por ello -

\- si, pero tambien tengo miedo de que me dejen de amar por no elegir a uno -

\- no lo haran, reconozco a alguien enamorado y creeme, rocky y silas estan locos por ti, no te dejarian por nada -

\- gracias lincon, creo que hoy saldre a caminar con silas, como amigos -

\- eso me parece bien, se que rocky entendera - dijo lincon subiendo a su motocicleta seguido por lucy

llegaron y lincon paso a jugar un rato con lily, ella era un genio en el arte, hacia grandes cuadros y ya acumulaba varios logros en el area, pero seguia siendo una niña pequeña que le gustaba jugar y ver television, jugaban una pelea de almohadas a la cual se sumaron las gemelas, fue un momento agradable, de mucha calidad, eso hizo pensar mucho a lincon, debia alejarse de la banda y lo haria, poco a poco pero lo haria, ya era medio dia cuando terminaron su guerra, lincon se dirijio a su cuarto y encendio su computadora, hablo un poco con sus hermanas, felicito a luan y a leni por como avanzaban en sus carreras y como cada vez eran mas reconocidas a nivel mundial, hablo con lori y hablaron sobre su situacion, prometiendo que no volveria a verse con su antiguo grupo de amigos, tambien toco el mismo tema con luna, pero de una manera mas suave, le confio su palabra de no volver al grupo y la felicito por su disco de platino, tuvo una corta charla con lisa, la cual anuncio que en poco tiempo volveria a la casa, cosa que alegro a lincon, y por ultimo hablo con lynn, quien gano una beca deportiva en la universidad de michigan, le recordo que si volvia a la banda lo aplastaria de una forma que ni el mejor luchador callejero de la ciudad podria soportar, el albino afirmo con la cabeza y se despidio, iba a apagar la computadora cuando recibio un mensaje de ajax el cual le decia que se verian hoy en la jaula para la pelea de la diablesas contra las pesadillas, lincon penso en lo que le prometio a su familia, pero se decia a si mismo que solo hiria a ver, eso no estaba mal, acepto y el ultimo mensaje de ajax decia que se vieran a las 9 de la noche en el lugar

paso la tarde del dia ayudando a su padre en el restaurante, le habia costado tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, pero por fin lo habia logrado, su propio restaurante, el "sabor del hogar", un lugar que se hizo famoso por su buena comida y ambiente, tenia una tarima donde al inicio se hacian luna o luan para entretener al publico, pero al irse ambas, el lugar quedo libre para todo aspirante a artista, ironicamente giggles estaba haciendo su rutina alli, le iba bien, a la gente le gustaba su humor, era bueno ver que no se aflijo por lo pasado en la fiesta hace un año y seguia siendo comica y alegre, espero a que bajara del escenario y se acerco tras ella, dandole un abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa, al voltear, giggles vio a su viejo amigo peliblanco, dandole una gran sonrisa en respuesta

\- hace cuanto volviste - oregunto giggles con alegria

\- ayer y por lo que veo tu sigues igual de bien - dijo lincon con una sonrisa

\- si, e mejorado mucho mi rutina -

\- eso me alegra giggles, que raro no ver a zack aqui, el siempre ve tus rutinas -

\- zack y yo nos dimos un tiempo - dijo giggles con pesar

\- y por que? -

\- luego de lo que paso esa noche le pedi que dejara la banda, el me dijo que lo haria pero esta es la hora que no lo cumple -

\- lamento oir eso, pero mira, hare lo posible para que deje todo esto -

\- en serio, lo harias por mi -

\- por ti y por el, es mi amigo y no se merece esa vida, se que si sigue asi solo empeoraran las cosas -

\- gracias lincon, tu si eres un amigo verdadero -

\- lincon, necesitan mas pan en la mesa 5 - dijo lynn sr desde la cocina

\- voy papa - dijo el albino despidiendose de giggles con un abrazo

* * *

frank y su sobrino tommy estaban preocupados, pues estaban frente a una de las mayores jefes mafiosas del mundo, charlotta alexey, "la decapitadora" de moscu, una exsoldado de la union sovietica, que deserto al final de la guerra fria, formando "las valkyrs" una mafia rusa conformada en su mayoria por exsoldados de rusia, charlotta era dura y estricta, tambien una gran estratega en combate, para su mala suerte la familia veneto debia dinero a las valkyrs

\- charlotta, por favor, te pido un poco mas de tiempo, eso es todo - dijo frank

\- nada de eso frank, aceptamos sacar a tu sobrino de esa carcel en sicilia y traerlo a estados unidos por el dinero y ya se vencio tu plazo para pagar - dijo charlotta desafiante

\- tecnicamente, yo escape por mi cuenta de sicilia, todo lo que hicieron ustedes fue traerme aqui - dijo tommy con enfado

\- tu sabes que eso no paso asi, ademas, nos deben el dinero del ultimo envio de armas que les dimos - dijo vorkuta, la mano derecha de charlotta

\- ok miren, tengo algo en mente, cuanto les debemos? - pregunto tommy

\- 200000 dolares americanos - dijo charlotta secamente

\- perfecto, pues estamos organizando un torneo de pelea callejera y el gran premio son esos 200000 dolares - dijo tommy gitanamente

\- y, por que peleariamos por algo que nos pertenece - dijo charlotta con rabia

\- vamos, sera divertido, e escuchado que son las mejores en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo tommy

\- mmm, esta bien, entramos - dijo charlotta con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- bien, deben ir a esta direccion y aclararles a esos tipos que ustedes pelearan en lugar de ellos - dijo tommy dandole un papel a vorkuta

\- la diablesas, son fuertes, pero nada que no podamos controlar - dijo vorkuta saliendo del lugar

\- mas te vale que ganemos veneto, por que sino - charlotta saco su pistola y dio un tiro certero a la frente de frank en un cuadro - quedo claro?

\- como el agua - dijo frank viendo salir a la mafiosa rusa por la puerta

por su parte, charlotta, vorkuta y algunas otras miembros de su mafia fueron al cuartel de la diablesas, charlotta dio la orden de lanzar bombas incendiarias al lugar, causando que varias diablas salieran corriendo del lugar con fuego encima, dispararon a aquellas que lograron quitarse el fuego de encima y entraron al lugar, tan pronto entraron vorkuta fue sorprendida por una cuchilla que le rozo la cara, vio a golden, la lider de la banda, atacar con fiereza y peligro a todos los atacantes, mato con facilidad a 2 mafiosas rusas que intentaron desarmarla, pero al entrar charlotta perdio su cuchillo por una torcedura de la rusa, la cual golpeo la cabeza de golden contra la pared y le partio el brazo con tranquilidad, la lanzo al otro lado del lugar en llamas y se acerco lenta y amenazante mente a la mujer tirada en el suelo, se arrodillo para estar a su altura y le dijo

\- sabes por que hice esto? - dijo la rusa con malicia

\- porque eres estupida - dijo golden escupiendo sangre

\- no, esta es nuestra manera de decir que ustedes salen del torneo y nosotras entramos -

\- que, eso no se puede, nos ganamos ese lugar legalmente -

\- y nosotros ilegalmente, es por eso que tu escupes sangre y yo tengo la pistola - dijo charlotta martillando la pistola que cargaba consigo

\- quien carajos son ustedes -

\- estas a punto de morir asi que te lo dire, esto es obra de las valkyrs - dijo charlotta disparando su arma

\- que hacemos ahora - pregunto vorkuta

\- maten a quien halla sobrevivido y vamos a decirle a ese italiano de mierda que donde es nuestra pelea - dijo charlotta pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de vorkuta

* * *

ya eran las 9 de la noche en la jaula y el grupo ya se encontraba en el lugar, hablaban de la situacion del torneo y de quienes competirian el proximo sabado contra los piromaniacos, por ahora rusty, liam, zach, clyde y carl hirian primeros, tendrian que perfeccionar su tecnica, pero dejaron eso de lado al ver llegar a los pesadillas al lugar, al rato llego un grupo de chicas con ropa militar con detalles rojos, era extraño no ver a las diablesas, pero aun asi bajaron a ver lo que se aproximaba

\- stella, ve a la estacion de radio ya, aqui esta la progamacion - dijo rick con rabia al ver con quien estaba su hija

\- voy papa, dame un seg.. - stella fue interrumpida por un beso de carl que ella correspondio

\- por que no se encarga peter hoy - dijo carl entre besos

\- carl, enserio debo hacer esto, no tardare - dijo stella apartandose de los brazos de carl

stella subio rapidamente a la cabina, se pudo sus auriculares y empezo a hablar conforme a la programacion

\- damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al combate del torneo de sangre de michigan, hoy seran viudas negras contra pesadillas, recuerden hacer sus apuestas y recuerden las reglas, con muertos no hay premio, 3..2..1.. PELEA - dijo stella con entusiasmo dando comienzo a la pelea

las viudas golpeaban con su caracteristica fuerza, una de ellas llevaba un brazo mecanico, lincon recordo que fue una de las que lo atacaron, esta golpeo en la cara a uno de los pesadillas rompiendole la nariz con facilidad, resulta que el puño era de acero, asi que dejo fuera de combate a otro pesadilla en segundos

al lado de lincon vio a puppet, quien estaba con sorrow viendo atentamente el encuentro

\- que hac.. - lincon fue interrumpido por puppet

\- estamos aqui para supervisar a las nuevas reclutas - dijo puppet

\- osea que no.. - fue nuevamente interrumpido

\- no, no estamos por el dinero, es solo que nos parecio un buen entrenamiento, ademas, esperamos poder saldar deudas con las diablesas - dijo puppet

\- si e escuchado muchas cosas de ellas - dijo lincon sin ser interrumpido

\- sea lo que sea es mentira, son unas perras de mierda que se venden por 3 dolares - dijo puppet con notable rabia

volvieron a centrarse en el combate, que acabo con todos los pesadillas en el suelo y solo una viuda algo golpeada, el publico enloquecio y volvio arriba para festejar, puppet por su lado espero la llegada de su equipo junto a sorrow, al subir, detuvo a red, la chica que fue mas golpeada

\- que paso red? - dijo puppet con seriedad

\- me centre en atacar por separado y no en equipo - dijo la chica con algo de nervios

\- y por eso terminaste asi -

\- si seño.. - red fue golpeada en el estomago por puppet en el estomago haciendola caer

\- si peleamos asi frente a los demas perderemos red, debes mejorar esa debilidad tuya, oiste -

\- si señora -

\- ok, vete a arreglar, felicitaciones a las demas, sigan asi -

\- atencion, aqui tenemos los resultados de las peleas de hoy, pasan a la siguiente ronda el sindicato vs la N.G.N, las viudas negras vs la santa muerte, dentro de dos semanas se daran las respectivas peleas, y en una las cuatro peleas faltantes, no se lo pierdan - dijo stella cortando la transmision

\- si seguimos asi les ganaremos a las diablesas sin problemas - dijo sorrow tras puppet

\- esa es la idea - dijo puppet

\- yo no me confiaria mucho de eso - dijo raven señalando al televisor arriba de ellas

\- reportamos en vivo desde la calle 12 con avenida russell, donde un almacen a estallado en llamas, tambien se escucharon disparos y gritos pero no se han encontrado sospechosos, pero las victimas no son nada mas ni nada menos que la banda criminal conocida como las diablesas, se han encontrado restos calcinados dentro y fuera del lugar, no hay reconocimiento pero estamos al tanto - dijo un reportero del noticiero

\- parece un problema menos - dijo lincon tras las viudas

\- te equivocas niño, son varios problemas mas - dijo puppet con frialdad levantandose y saliendo del lugar seguida por su banda

\- de que hablabas con esas lunaticas - dijo clyde a lincon

\- de que las cosas se van a poner feas - dijo lincon mirando la puerta por la que salieron las viudas


	23. un hombre misterioso

eran viernes, ya habia pasado una semana desde el inicio del torneo, mañana la formacion tendria su primera pelea contra los piromaniacos, una banda de huntintong oaks, conocida por causar incendios y vender drogas, la pelea seria a las 6 de la noche en la playa aloha, estaban preparandose arduamente para el combate, lincon veia como entrenaban sus amigos, el no compitiria, solo si alguno de los 5 principales no pudiera pelear, hay entraria como cambio, estaban en el circuito fantasma, una pista de carreras abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad,chico jordan y zach salieron a descansar por un momento, lincon no confiaba totalmente en jordan, estuvo con chandler y mas de una vez los miro mal, lo aceptaron mas por pena que por cualquier otra cosa, tambien recordo lo que le dijo a giggles y aprovecho la ocasion para acercarse a zach, no podia ser muy obvio asi que tendria que ir despacio

\- oye zach, tienes un momento? - se acerco lincon

\- claro, sigue jordan luego te alcanzo - dijo zach apartandose con el albino

\- sabes que paso con ronnie anne, no la e visto desde que volvi -

\- vaya lincon, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero ella se fue a vivir con unos familiares en mexico -

\- QUE - dijo lincon sorprendido

\- si, despues de la fiesta su familia decidio que era lo mejor para ella, alejarla de todo esto y que tomara un aire diferente -

\- ya veo, es duro amigo, pero tambien creo que es lo mejor -

\- si, tu sabes que por una chica se hacen locuras -

\- oye por cierto, tu y giggles siguen en contacto? -

\- ehhh, es co..complicado - dijo zach nervioso

\- que paso amigo -

\- veras, ella quiere que deje la banda y yo siempre le digo que si, pero el dinero que gano con esto cubre muchos problemas en la casa -

\- tranquilo amigo, te dire lo que haremos, ganaremos el torneo y de ahi 20000 dolares seran tuyos, con eso te podras ir sin problemas -

\- enserio hombre, me lo prometes? -

\- no prometo, cumplo - dijo lincon despidiendose de zach que volvio a el entrenamiento

bueno, eso era un problema menos, lincon ya sabia lo de ronnie anne, pero necesitaba algo con que tocar el tema de las chicas, miro a con satisfaccion el entorno y cayo en cuenta de algo, un hombre con traje los veia desde una de las gradas del lugar, los veia con detenimiento y frialdad, estaba algo lejos pero lincon pudo distinguir quien era, era el mismo hombre que se topo una semana atras, que lo encontro en un semaforo volviendo a su casa, el hombre volteo la cabeza y vio directo a los ojos a lincon, permanecieron asi por un momento hasta que el hombre misterioso se fue, lincon quedo en shock y con muchas preguntas ¿quien era ese hombre?¿sera de otra banda?¿que tramaba?, dejo eso de lado cuando papa ruedas y llanta ponchada se le acercaron por detras

\- hey lincon, que tal una carrera, la pista ya esta despejada - dijo llanta ponchada

\- una carrera amistosa, me parece bien, hace rato que no corro - dijo lincon siguiendo a sus amigos, pero todavia extrañado por lo ocurrido

* * *

eran las 10 de la mañana en el restaurante de su padre y lincon se encontraba con lola, lily, lana y lucy, estaban desayunando mientras el se encargaba del lugar por un momento, lily le contaba sobre sus clases de pintura y de como iba avanzando rapidamente, decia que era una de las mejores en su clase y que el proximo cuadro que haria seria de el, esto puso feliz a lincon pero cambio al ver a lola, quien seguia diciendo que era un barbaro y que solo lo abrazo cuando llego al pueblo por que lana se lo pidio, cosa que ella nego, cambio de tema y de recordo a lincon que todavia le debia enseñar a manejar su motocicleta, cosa que le cumpliria mañana, algo que hizo chillar de alegria a la pequeña mecanica, por su parte lucy se veia bien, parece que soluciono sus cosas con rocky y silas aunque seguia sin elegir a ninguno, la relacion de los tres hiba muy bien, todos estaban felices hasta que se abrio la puerta

\- bienvenidos a... - lincon callo al ver quien era, el hombre misterioso de la otra vez en el circuito fantasma

el hombre estaba distraido mirando el restaurante de arriba a abajo, cosa que lincon aprovecho para ponerse un gorro y ocultar su rasgo mas caracteristico, su pelo

\- buen dia chico, veras no quiero comer quiero informacion - dijo el agente

\- informacion de que - dijo lincon evitando mirar al hombre a los ojos

\- de las bandas del lugar, vera soy el agente mcgee y se me encargo el informe de las bandas del sector -

\- bueno, no creo que sea gran cosa, deben ser bandas de pocamonta -

\- si me lo hubieras dicho hace un año te creeria, pero ahora es algo serio chico, mira me tengo que ir, ten - dijo Mcgge extendiendole una tarjeta a lincon

\- y esto para que -

\- por si tienes informacion, llamame, oye, no nos hemos visto antes? - dijo mcgee con misterio

\- no señor, nunca antes lo habia visto - dijo lincon algo nervioso

el agente mcgee se fue como vino, en silencio y revisando todo de arriba a bajo con la mirada, las hermanas loud presentes notaron el nerviosismo de su hermano, algo no cuadraba bien, pero no le dieron demasiadas vueltas pues sus padres ya habian llegado

\- hola hijjos, como les va - pregunto lynn sr

\- muy bien papa, lincon hizo el desayuno - dijo lily clavando el tenedor en su panqueque

\- vaya desde cuando sabes cocinar - dijo rita acariciando la espalda de su hijo

\- en toronto el tio bob me enseño algunos trucos en la cocina - dijo lincon con aires de grandeza

\- eso me parece bien hijo, espero que pronto tu puedas administrar este lugar en forma - dijo su padre

\- ya veremos, y cambiando de tema, ya casi vienen a recogerme para ir a la playa - dijo el albino mirando el reloj en la pared

\- con quienes iras, los matones de tus amigos - dijo lola con maldad

\- no, iré con michael y unos chicos que conocimos hace unas semanas - dijo lincon tomando su maleta

\- que bueno es ver que haz elegido mejor tus amistades hijo, que lastima que hasta clyde estuviera involucrado - dijo rita con pesar, de repente escucho un claxon

\- deben ser ellos, ya me voy, lo quiero hasta luego chicas - dijo lincon saliendo del lugar, cambiando el letrero de cerrado a abierto

\- adios lincon - dijeron al unisono

lincon subio a la camioneta verde, repleta de miembros de la banda y ajax, el cual saludo a lincon con entusiasmo

\- por DIOS jefe, no puedo creer que vayamos a competir hoy, esto es increible - dijo ajax

\- asi es ajax, y estoy seguro que ganaremos, dime que sabes de los piromaniacos - dijo lincon tomando una cerveza que le ofrecio una serpiente

\- son de huntintong oaks, su lider es freddy, concocidos por quemar todo lo que encuentran, ser buenos en las carreras de motocicletas y peleas callejeras, pero son torpes a la hora de escapar de la policia y ser manipulables en los tratos de drogas - dijo ajax con tranquilidad

\- puntos debiles en las peleas? -

\- prefieren atacar por separado que en grupo -

\- excelente, aprovecharemos eso hoy -

* * *

cerveza, arena, sol, chicas sexys y buena musica, eso era lo que habia en la playa aloha, stella, desde una improvisada cabina al aire libre con una mesa de mezclas, un microfono y un par de parlantes gigantescos daba la musica para el lugar e informacion para los de afuera

\- son las 12 de la tarde, en 6 horas sera el combate entre piromaniacos y serpientes, quien ganara, el fuego o el veneno, hagan sus apuestas - dijo cortando la transmision

\- ve a descansar, yo me encargo por un rato - dijo peter tomando su lugar

\- gracias hermano, donde esta ca.. - fue interrumpida por el beso de carl

\- me buscabas? - pregunto carl

\- no, buscaba a alguien fuerte y varonil, pero contigo me conformo -

\- que graciosa, ven vamos a caminar -

\- tengo otra mejor idea, vamos a la van de mi hermano -

\- para que? -

\- para llevarte al cielo y de regreso - dijo stella seductoramente

\- hubieras empezado por ahi - dijo carl chocando con alguien

\- perdon amigo - dijo lincon

\- cual perdon hijo de.. - lincon, no te vi hermano, que tal -

\- muy bien espero que ganen muchachos -

\- tranquilo ganaremos -

\- ojala que si, y stella, no lo agotes antes de la pelea ok? - dijo lincon giñandole un ojo a stella

\- tranquilo, iremos lento y si ganan, dejare que uses el segundo hoyo - dijo stella a carl palmeando su trasero

\- ahora si, debemos ganar a como de lugar, pero antes, debo "calentar" - dijo carl entrando a la van de peter siendo seguido por stella quien cerro la puerta

lincon siguio caminando y pudo ver a sus amigos con sus chicas, polly y rusty tenian una pelea amistosa, que parecia mas un momento de intimidad que una pelea, liam y tabby caminaban por la playa abrazandose, un chico toco el trasero de la rockera y liam lo derribo de un golpe, siguieron caminando como si nada, zach solo tomando unas cervezas con papa ruedas y llanta ponchada, recordo que tenia que decirle a giggles lo que sabia y se lo diria, volteo y vio a haiku y a clyde bajo una sombrilla negra, haiku le leia algo a clyde y esto lo ponia feliz, pero pudo ver disimuladamente que lo que realmente lo ponia feliz era la mano de la gotica en su entrepierna, se rio por esto ultimo y paso gran parte de la tarde con ajax y el grupo con el que llego, la tarde fue agradable y divertida, disfruto mucho con la banda, pero cerca de las 5 de la tarde los chicos se fueron a dar un ultimo entrenamiento para la pelea, lincon vio que ajax, papa ruedas y los demas miembros de la banda veian algo en un celular, se acerco y pregunto

\- que miran ajax - dijo lincon con sospecha

\- recuerdas que las diablesas no pudieron competir y las reemplazaron las valkyrs - dijo ajax sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

\- si, que pasa con eso -

\- pues que estas chicas estan locas, pelearon con los perros de la calle hace una hora y mira como acabo - dijo pasando el celular a lincon

en el video todo empezo con normalidad en el cementerio de aviones, los perros lanzaron algunos golpes a las valkyrs que no respondian con nada, despues de un minuto completo, las 5 valkyrs tomaron por el cuello a los perros, estos fueron lanzados con fuerza a diferentes lugares, todos cayendo contra algo duro, cada quien empezo a torturar a su victima de diferente forma, una tomo un cable de acero y rodeo la garganta de su victima, apreto con fuerza y no lo solto hasta que este se puso morado, otra tomo la pierna de su oponente y la rompio con facilidad, este se arrastro para huir, pero la valkyr tomo un ladrillo y empezo a golpear al chico en el suelo, con cada arrastre iba recibiendo un golpe que destrozaba mas al ladrillo y a el, hasta que cayo casi muerto al suelo, lo que mas asusto a lincon es que al terminar la pelea ninguna valkyr mostraba felicidad, solo una cara estoica y sin expresion, solo soltaron una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus oponentes salir gateando o en camilla del lugar

\- si ganamos, nos tocara pelear contra ellas - dijo ajax con preocupacion

\- tranquilo, no nos podemos dejar intimidar por esto, entendido? - dijo lincon a todos los presentes que asintieron con la cabeza

\- si tienes razon, es mejor que vayamos a ocupar buenos lugares para ver la pelea - dijo ajax seguido por todo el mundo

ya era la hora y la formacion fue la primera en entrar al enorme circulo formado por antorchas y personas, luego fueron seguidos por 5 chicos con pantalones rojos y chalecos amarillos, el del medio, era su lider, freddy, el cual tomo un sorbo de alcohol etilico y escupio contra una antorcha, expandiendo el fuego a la multitud, ya cuando todos se formaron, stella dio la tipica cuenta regresiva y la señal para empezar la pelea, los chicos recordaron algo que les dijo lincon antes de empezar la pelea, los 5 atacarian a uno de ellos a la vez, dejandolos 4 contra 5, obteniendo una gran ventaja, lo hicieron y el plan funciono, en solo 5 segundos acabaron con el primer piromaniaco antes de que el resto pudiera llegar, luego cada quien tomo su victima, excepto por zach y liam que atacaron a uno a la vez, acabando con rapidez, procedieron a ayudar a los demas, repitieron el proceso nuevamente, esta vez liam ayuda a carl y zach a clyde, el resultado fue el mismo, asi rapidamente quedaron 5 contra 1, freddy solo pudo lanzar un golpe a rusty que lo esquivo sin problemas y entre todos lo atacaron tal como al primero, sono nuevamente la campana indicando al ganador, todos los miembros de la formacion celebraron y victoriaron, otro dia pensarian en las valkyrs, esa noche era para disfrutar

lincon felicito a todo el equipo y se fueron directo al cuartel a seguir con la fiesta, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde lejos

\- mcgge, dime que ves - pregunto jacobs por el intercomunicador

\- veo problemas - dijo mcgee tomando una foto al grupo de amigos que se iban del lugar


	24. ayudando al enemigo

era martes y los chicos seguian a lincon hacia un lugar desconocido, el les dijo que los llevaria con alguien que les ayudaria a entrenar para vencer a las valkyrs, por lo que pudieron ver, eran agresivas y muy fuertes, dicen que fueron ellas las que acabaron con las diablesas, y dicen que fue su jefa, charlotta, la que decapito a todd, el lider de los perros de la calle, supuestamente por insinuarsele a una de sus peleadoras, lincon no dijo quien los ayudaria, pero confiaban en el, llegaron a un almacen a las afueras de haseltoky, bajaron de las motocicletas y lincon golpeo dos veces la puerta, espero un segundo y dio un golpe, espero otro segundo y dio otros dos golpes, se aparto y la puerta se abrio, pero no salio nadie, entraron, todo estaba muy oscuro a pesar de ser las 3 de la tarde, caminaron con cautela, pero escucharon una risa que paralizo a carl y rapidamente saltaron sobre ellos, tenian cuchillos de combate en sus cuellos, pero la voz de alguien en la oscuridad hizo que se quitaran de encima de ellos

\- tranquilas, vienen en son de paz - dijo puppet saliendo de las sombras

\- que, no me jodas - dijo liam asustado

\- lincon, es en serio, olvidaste lo que nos hicieron? - dijo carl furioso viendo a las viudas

\- oigan tranquilícense, ellas saben de tacticas de combate avanzado, es justo lo que necesitamos - dijo lincon con tranquilidad

\- es cierto, loud me pidio ayudarlos en esto a cambio de un favor que nos deberan - dijo puppet acercandose al grupo

\- como la encontraste - dijo clyde asustado

\- ellas tambien tienen problemas con las valkyrs, asi que puppet me contacto y me ofrecio este trato - dijo el albino

\- si, resulta que hace 3 años, en ucrania, teniamos la mision de escoltar un camion con material radioactivo, pero fuimos emboscadas por esas lunaticas, charlotta, su jefa, decapito a la mitad de los nuestros con un cuchillo de caceria y escapo con el camion, desde entonces hemos tenido problemas con esas zorras siberianas - dijo sorrow

\- exacto, y como no las podemos tocar por la estupida tregua del torneo, les ayudaremos a patearles el culo dentro del ring - dijo laugh abrazando con malicia a zach

\- y empezaremos ya mismo, tomen estas tabletas - dijo puppet pasandoles a cada uno una tableta

\- y esto para que - dijo rusty confundido

\- por si no se han dado cuenta, hemos tomado sus motocicletas y las hemos escondido en algun lugar por las cercanias - dijo puppet

\- QUE - todos voltearon y efectivamente, sus transportes ya no estaban ahi

\- si miran sus tabletas, veran unos puntos rojos, son sus motocicletas, tambien podran ver el cronometro a un lado de la pantalla, si no llegan al lugar donde estan sus motocicletas y cortan el cable rojo que sobresale de abajo de ellas, explotaran, entendido - dijo puppet con voz de mando

\- si..si..señora - dijeron todos con miedo, rabia y sorpresa en su voz

\- muy bien, comiencen...YA, CORRAN, CORRAN - dijo puppet viendo a los chicos correr como locos

los cronometros marcaban 5 minutos en cuenta regresiva, cada quien tomo un camino diferente, liam llego a una casa abandonada, no muy lejos del cuartel de las viudas, el marcador indicaba que ahi estaba una de las motocicletas, le quedaban 3 minutos asi que entro con cautela,, atravezo todo el lugar con algo de miedo, pero al llegar al garage vio la moto de zach ahi dentro, visualizo el cable rojo y saco su navaja, estaba feliz de llegar a su destino, pero fue sorprendido por una viuda negra que salio de la nada, lo golpeo con brutalidad, pero el pelirrojo rapidamente empezo a cubrirse de los ganchos que mandaba la chica, la cual resbalo por un charco que habia en el lugar, cosa que liam uso para atacar sin piedad, la viuda se levanto con algo de dificultad y empezo a esquivar los golpes, pero una fuerte patada al estomago la dejo fuera de combate, liam, algo fatigado, vio la tableta, ya solo tenia 15 segundos para cortar el cable, corrio y rapidamente lo desactivo, dejando escuchar un mensaje que parecia ser de puppet " felicidades, sobreviviste a la prueba, ahora vuelve aqui y ni pienses en huir, te observamos", liam estaba mas asustado que antes, pero decidio volver al cuartel de puppet, las llaves estaban en la motocicleta asi que abrio la puerta del garage y subio a la motocicleta

\- vaya, ustedes si que estan locas - dijo liam a la viuda con que peleo, estaba de espaldas a ella asi que volteo para verla, pero no vio a nadie

clyde y lincon fueron hacia 2 puntos que estaban muy cerca, estaban en uno de los callejones de haseltoky, solo tenian 2 minutos cuando escucharon unos gruñidos tras ellos, voltearon y vieron a 3 viudas, cada una sosteniendo a 2 pitbulls, hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto cuando una de las viudas silbo, señalandolos y soltando a los pitbulls, acto repetido por las demas, los 6 perros salieron corriendo tras los chicos, que parecian haber visto a la muerte a los ojos, reaccionaron y corrieron como nunca antes lo habian hecho, tiraron piedras, tablas y basura a los animales, esperando que eso los alejara pero solo los enfureció mas, treparon por una reja con alambre de puas, cortandose en el proceso, pero salvandose de los pitbulls, tras ellos estaban las motocicletas de rusty y carl, solo tenian 30 segundos asi que cortaron los cables y escucharon el mismo mensaje que liam, ambos se miraron, no dijeron nada pero fueron al cuartel, aun en shock y cansados por todo lo que acababa de pasar

al llegar vieron que eran los unicos que faltaban, bajaron y cambiaron las motocicletas, cada quien quedando con la suya, del cuartel salio puppet seguida por 20 viudas, no dijeron nada, solo aplaudieron con fuerza y seriedad, puppet alzo el brazo en señal de alto y se dirijio al grupo

\- ok, los entrenaremos, mañana los veremos aqui a la misma hora, entendido? - dijo estrictamente puppet

\- señora, si señora - dijeron todos menos lincon

\- que pasa loud, no estas de acuerdo - dijo puppet amargamente

\- espera, y yo porque, yo no peleare - dijo lincon con cansancio

\- eres su lider y un buen lider apoya a su equipo en todo - dijo puppet

\- ok, me parece justo - dijo lincon sin mas

\- excelente, rompan filas - dijo puppet al grupo, volviendo adentro con su banda

* * *

al llegar nuevamente a su cuartel, todos voltearon a ver a lincon con cara de reproche, lincon noto esto y empezo a hablar

\- ya lo se, debi decirles pero si lo hacia dirian que no - dijo lincon

\- olvidaste que hace un año casi nos matan esas perras - dijo rusty con rabia

\- y a ti se te olvida que pelearemos contra alguien mucho peor que ellas - dijo lincon parándose frente a rusty

\- tranquilos chicos, mira rus, a mi tambien me molesta lo que hizo lincon, pero tiene razon - dijo liam poniéndose en medio de los 2

\- ok, tal vez tengas razon, asi que cual es el plan ahora? - dijo rusty calmandose

\- por ahora, descansar, estoy echo polvo luego de esa "iniciacion" - dijo lincon sentandose con dolor

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso, no puedo mover las piernas - dijo liam

\- oye, al menos no nos persiguen esas locas de las valkyrs - dijo clyde con calma

\- si, oigan si no fuera por que estoy con polly, le daria con todo a esa charlotta - dijo rusty con lujuria

\- si, es atractiva, y dicen que tiene 50 años aunque parece de 20 - dijo liam

\- lastima que es lesbiana - dijo carl

\- no jodas, en serio? - dijo zach sorprendido

\- si, es cierto, es pareja de su mano derecha, vorkuta, mira hasta tengo una foto de ellas besandose - dijo lincon

\- muestra, como la conseguiste - preguntaron todos entusiasmados

\- puppet me la paso hace unos minutos, que la usara para "calentar" dijo - lincon metio su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero sintio algo que reconocio al instante

\- que pasa hermano - pregunto clyde al ver la cara de lincon y el objeto que saco de su bolsillo

\- esa tarjeta es de que? - pregunto carl

\- chicos, les tengo malas noticias - dijo lincon pausadamente

\- que pasa? - pregunto rusty

\- la policia nos vigila - dijo loncon finalmente

\- QUE - dijeron todos asustados

\- veran, el dia que volvi, me encontre con un tipo muy raro al irme de la fiesta, crei que era alguien comun y corriente asi que no le preste atencion, pero el viernes lo volvi a ver en el circuito fantasma, veia todo lo que haciamos y el sabado, antes de irme a la playa, entro al restaurante de mi padre y me hablo - dijo el albino

\- de que te hablo - pregunto clyde sorprendido

\- me dijo que era el agente mcgee y estaba buscando informacion para acabar con las pandillas de la ciudad, sobre todo la nuestra, me dio su tarjeta para informarle -

\- le dijiste algo? - pregunto rusty con intriga

\- obviamente no, pero casi me reconoce, que haremos - dijo lincon algo asustado

\- mierda, no lo se, matarlo no es una opcion, si tuvieramos a alguien que nos ayude - dijo zach

\- si, como un espia o un topo - dijo clyde rascandose la barbilla

\- esperen, eso es, yo puedo ser el topo - dijo lincon levantandose con entusiasmo

\- de que hablas? - pregunto carl

\- es facil, el no sabe que yo estoy en la banda, asi que confiara en mi, le dire lugares y cosas equivocadas, para que se aleje de nosotros y ademas podriamos hacer que acabe mas facil con las demas bandas antes que con nosotros - explico lincon con una sonrisa

\- mmmm, podria funcionar - dijo liam

\- es arriesgado, pero no hay mas opciones - dijo rusty

\- me apoyan? - dijo lincon parandose en pose de mando

\- SI - dijeron todos entusiasmados

\- quienes somos? - grito lincon

\- LA FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijeron todos al unisono

todos victoriaron y se felicitaron por el plan, paso el tiempo y ya eran las 6 de la tarde, se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar, pero antes lincon le pidio un favor a carl

\- oye carl necesito un favor amigo - dijo lincon

\- dejame adivinar, el numero de ronnie anne - dijo carl con una sonrisa

\- si, quiero hablar con ella, estoy desesperado -

\- vaya hombre, mas de un año sin ver a tu dama debe ser duro, te lo paso enseguida llegue a mi casa -

\- gracias carl -

\- oye hermano te puedo contar algo, un secreto -

\- claro, sueltalo -

\- creo que voy a dejar la banda -

\- y eso porque -

\- amigo, le e prometido a mis padres y a stella que lo haria, ademas, creo que me ire a mexico, podria entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de la capital -

\- cuando? -

\- en un mes mas o menos, si salgo vivo claro -

\- sabes carl, te apoyo, mereces algo mejor, todos merecemos algo mejor que esto, tan pronto termine el torneo eres libre de irte -

\- por que cuando acabe el torneo? -

\- para que te puedas ir con dinero -

\- me gusta esa idea -

\- a mi tambien cuidate carl y no olvides el numero -

\- claro, no hay problema amigo -

ambos se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su camino

* * *

ya eran cerca de las 7 cuando lincon llego al restaurante de su padre, le prometio que le ayudaria por la noche si lo dejaba salir a dar algunas vueltas por la tarde, se le hizo algo tarde pero entro con calma, una calma que se rompio al ver quien estaba en la barra del restaurante

\- hijo, conoces a este hombre - dijo lynn sr apuntando al agente mcgee

\- asi que, que has pensado niño, ya recordaste algo - pregunto mcgee

\- si señor agente, de hecho, creo haber recordado demasiado - dijo lincon

\- listo para hacer negocios? - dijo mcgee estirando su mano al albino

\- mas que nunca - dijo lincon con determinacion estrechando la mano del agente

\- los dejare a solas un rato - dijo lynn sr entrando a la cocina

\- bueno resulta que tu eras parte de la formacion - dijo mcgee

\- si, efectivamente -

\- cometiste varios problemas que no pagaste, que tal si te damos impunidad si nos llevas al jefe de la banda -

\- me parece un buen trato -

\- pues empecemos por lo principal, quien esta a cargo de todo - dijo mcgee sacando una libreta y un lapiz de su abrigo

\- pues vera, no es uno, son varios -

\- dame nombres -

\- se llaman... -

* * *

 **espero que disfruten la historia, pues esta cerca del final, hasta luego :att-charly**


	25. perdoname

eran las 3 de la tarde y los chicos volvian de su ultimo entrenamiento con las viudas, fue una semana dificil, pero sobrevivieron, estaban en el cuartel y lincon les contaba su experiencia con mcgee, todos lo admiraron y rieron un poco por el mismo

\- y te creyeron? - dijo clyde

\- si, la verdad esos 3 nunca me dieron confianza, algo me dice que estuvieron involucrados en la fiesta de 15 de ronnie anne - dijo lincon con calma

\- puede ser, jordan, murr y joe eran elites y jordan era el lame botas de chandler - dijo liam

\- si, asi que si la policia a de agarrar a alguien que sea a ellos - dijo zach

\- y cuando digan que no son los lideres que haremos, estoy seguro que mas de uno los apoyara - pregunto carl

\- tranquilos, para cuando la policia llege, nosotros ya habremos dejado este lugar - dijo lincon mirando su reloj

\- ya te vas hombre? - dijo rusty

\- si amigo, ya es hora, hablaremos mañana en el edificio austin - dijo el albino despidiendose de todos los presentes

el plan no tenia fallas, si la policia llegaba a arrestar a alguien seria a jordan y sus amigos, pero algo que preocupo a lincon fue mcgee, le pidio que volviera a la banda y lo mantuviera informado, sus padres rechazaron al principio, pero el los convencio de que era un por un bien mayor, ahora podia volver a ver a sus amigos sin problemas mayores, tambien recordo su promesa de dejar por completo el grupo, lo cumpliria tan pronto acabara el torneo y su trabajo con mcgee, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero al llegar a su casa se pudo calmar por un momento, uno muy corto hasta que llegaron sus hermanas y padres a bombardearlo con preguntas, el les dijo que se los explicaria mañana por la mañana, por ahora solo queria descansar, se tiro a su cama y reviso su celular, vio primero el mensaje de mcgee, recordandole que mañana se verian para recoger informacion, luego un video del sitio web de la jaula, lo habrio y era sobre las peleas de mañana

\- damas y caballeros, mañana seran los cuartos de final del torneo, en la playa aloha a las 4 PM, veran a el sindicato pelear contra la N.G.N, a las 6 PM, en el cementerio de aviones de haseltoky, las viudas demostraran de que estan hechas frente a la santa muerte, aqui, en la jaula a partir de las 8 PM, veran a los payasos asesinos contra el terror de oaks y por ultimo, la formacion serpiente peleara contra las recien llegadas valkyrs a las 10 PM en el edificio austin, quien sigue y quien se queda? hagan sus apuestas -

todas las peleas se veian interesantes y le daba tiempo de ir a verlas todas, lo intenteria, a pesar de lo que muchos decian, lincon no le tenia mucho miedo a las valkyrs, sabia que los chicos les harían frente con el entrenamiento de las viudas, siguio revisando su celular sin ver nada importante, siguio y siguio pero nada, ya se iba a dormir cuando vio algo que le quito todo rastro de sueño, era un mensaje de carl con un numero de telefono y la palabra ronnie anne, lincon corrio hacia el baño donde nadie lo escuchara y marco rapidamente el numero, esperaba con mucha ansiedad hasta que escucho una voz que mas de una vez lo hizo sonreir, esa suave y simpatica voz, daria todo por tenerla al frente en ese momento, pero se conformaba con ese momento

\- diga - dijo ronnie anne

\- ... - lincon seguia en shock no sabia que decir

\- quien es, maldita sea - dijo ronnie anne enojandose

\- me extrañaste? -

\- ... - ahora era ronnie anne la muda, reconocio la voz de lincon de inmediato

\- sigues ahi? -

\- LINCON, cuando volviste? - dijo ronnie anne con alegria

\- que bueno que me recuerdas -

\- no te hagas iluciones estupido - dijo ronnie anne apenada

y asi siguieron por un largo rato, recordando los viejos tiempos, contando las locuras que hicieron durante el ultimo año, rieron, se emocionaron, sintieron nostalgia, pero todo cambio de ambiente cuando ronnie anne pregunto

\- estas saliendo con alguien? - pregunto ronnie anne con seriedad

\- no, con nadie, por que? - dijo lincon preocupado

\- por nada, hablamos luego, cuidate -

\- todavia recuerdo el beso que te di en tu fiesta de 15 años, fue lo mejor que me paso ese dia y en toda mi vida - dijo lincon

\- a..a mi tambien me gusto, fue.. liberador, adios - ronnie anne colgo, habia un aire de felicidad en su voz

un minuto despues mando una foto suya en ropa interior, se veia muy bien y tenia un mensaje que decia, no te rompas la mano, parecia carlota, pero un poco mas delgada, lincon se puso feliz, no por la foto en si, si no por volver a ver a la chica que le robo el corazon, se disponia a dormir cuando escucho un ruido en la habitacion de al lado, la de lana, se puso contra la pared y escucho a las gemelas discutir

\- porque no eres capaz de perdonarlo? - dijo lana irritada

\- estas ciega?, volvio a verse con esos matones de mala muerte - respondio lola

\- es porque no tiene mas opcion, lo hace por un bien mayor -

\- lana no ves las noticias, es por esa banda que han subido los asesinatos y la violencia -

\- pero lincon no es parte de eso - dijo lana al borde del llanto

\- o como ese tal xiao, ese chino que te robo tu bicicleta -

\- sal de mi cuarto, quiero dormir - dijo lana casi gritando

\- tarde o temprano tendars que aceptarlo - dijo lola saliendo del cuarto

\- s..se que el no..o es asi - dijo lana llorando en su habitacion

lincon sintio como si alguien tomara su corazon y lo arrojara a la basura, saber lo que lola pensaba de el y saber que ahora sus hermanas sufrian por las bandas del lugar lo hacia sentir un perfecto imbecil, se juro que mañana encontraria a ese tal xiao y le haria pagar, mando un ultimo mensaje rapido a ajax pidiendole informacion del hombre en cuestion y se acosto a dormir

* * *

eran las 10 de la mañana en el restaurante de su padre, lincon limpiaba y atendia mesas, descanso cuando lucy tomo su lugar por un momento, a las 3 se veria con ajax para ir a ver los cuartos de final del torneo, su celular timbro, era de ajax diciendole el paradero de xiao " xiao-xu, 15 años, miembro de los kamikazes, es un subjefe que frecuenta el parque principal de la ciudad, experto en artes marciales" lincon se dispuso a salir en busca del agresor de su hermana, pero alguien se lo impidio, mcgee, olvido que hoy tenia que darle informacion, lo bueno es que casi todo era inventado, para no perjudicar a sus amigos, se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar y mcgee empezo a hablar

\- como tomo tu banda el hecho de que volvieras - dijo mcgee con intriga

\- bien, e vuelto a reforzar lazos con ellos - dijo lincon con sequedad

\- y que haz sabido ultimamente - dijo mcgee sacando su libreta

\- pues planean ir a una carrera callejera hoy por la noche -

\- si, en donde? -

\- la trampa, una pista que queda a las afueras de haseltoky -

\- ok, me parece bien, espero mas informacion la proxima - dijo mcgee levantandose y saliendo del lugar

lincon hizo lo mismo, solo que salio por atras, le dijo a su padre que hiria a comprar algo para la motocicleta, fue en autobus, se dirijio a la posicion de xiao, llego al parque y vio a un grupo de asiaticos con la caracteristica ropa aguamarina de los kamikazes y vio a uno de ellos sobre la bici de lana, se acerco a ellos

\- y tu como lograste entrar a la banda - le dijo uno de ellos al que estaba sobre la bici

\- facil, quitando le esta bicicleta a una niñita estupida - dijo el tipo entre risas

\- eres xiao - dijo el albino

\- quien pregunta - dijo el tipo sobre la bici

\- eres xiao si o no - dijo lincon con tono molesto

\- si, soy xiao y tu quien rayos eres -

\- alguien a quien le molesta los abusivos como tu - dijo lincon dandole un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al piso

uno de los secuaces de xiao le dio una patada en el estomago a lincon, pero este rapidamente se recompuso y le dio un derechazo que lo tiro al suelo, otro kamikaze le dio un golpe en la cara y lo estrello contra una pared cercana, lincon lo golpeo en las costillas hasta que lo solto y lo tacleo, lincon lo golpeo sin piedad hasta que xiao lo quito de encima, este saco una navaja de su bolsillo y empezo a lanzar cortes a diestra y siniestra, lincon los esquivo sin mayor dificultad, pero si recibio una en el brazo del que ni se dio cuenta, en un movimiento rapido tomo el brazo de xiao con la navaja, lo pateo en el estomago y lo lanzo con fuerza al muro tras ellos, lincon vio que venian mas kamikazes asi que tomo la bici y escapo del lugar

ya eran las 12 del medio dia, lana estaba en las escaleras de entrada a la casa, seguia triste por lo ocurrido con su bicicleta, tal vez lola tenia razon, pero cambio cuando vio a lincon llegar en su bici, se levanto y corrio a el, reviso su bicicleta primero, se veia tal y como estaba la acaricio y hasta la beso, luego lana volteo a ver a su hermano que entraba en la casa, corrrio y lo hizo caer al suelo, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo

\- gracias, muchas gracias lincon - dijo lana con suma alegria

\- no hay de que lana - dijo lincon poniendose de pie

\- espera, como sabias que me robaron... escuchaste a lola y a mi anoche? - dijo lana con algo de miedo

\- no lo pude evitar, crei que pelearian como siempre, pero escuchar que alguien se mete con ustedes me destrozo el corazon -

\- no es tu culpa, debo de dejar de ser como tu -

\- como que ser como yo -

\- es que..es que..no quiero hablar de eso -

\- lana soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi -

\- yo y algunos amigos tenemos una "banda" - dijo lana nerviosa

\- QUE? - lincon estaba petrificado del susto con lo que dijo su hermanita

\- si, somos los "revoltosos", no estamos metidos en peleas ni carreras callejeras pero debes en cuando nos metemos en problemas -

\- guau, DIOS mio, no esperaba esa bomba -

\- si, queriamos quitarle a xiao su liderazgo en el parque, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que nosotros, saco su navaja y nos amenazo - lana estaba lagrimeando

\- no puede ser -

\- estas enojado conmigo? -

\- no lana, es solo que... es mucha informacion que procesar, jamas me enojaria contigo -

\- gracias por entenderme lincon - dijo lana llorando sobre el pecho de su hermano

\- eso si, prometeme que te saldras de esa "banda" -

\- lo hare, tan pronto tu lo hagas, tambien me lo prometiste -

\- ok, me parece justo - lincon vio su brazo y estaba sangrando

\- te quiero mucho -

\- yo tambien te quiero, perdoname lana, por todo -

\- no hay nada que perdonar -

\- muy bien, ve y disfruta de tu bici - dijo lincon secandole las lagrimas a su hermana y revolcandole el pelo

mientras lana salia, lincon fue al baño, por la emocion del momento no habia notado la herida que le dejo xiao, y por suerte lana tampoco, se puso alcohol y luego un vendaje, fue a su cuarto, cerro con llave y saco todas esas emociones que tenia guardadas, lloro con fuerza, se supone que el debe proteger y guiar a sus hermanitas por el buen camino y por su culpa lana casi pudo salir herida por una estupidez, no era digno del amor de sus hermanas, lola tenia razon, era otro delincuenta mas, otro estorbo en la sociedad, no podia creer todo lo que paso lana teniendo solo 11 años, y todo por su culpa, por no ser un buen ejemplo a seguir, siguio por un buen rato hasta que se dijo asi mismo que ya todo se acabo, si el tenia que dejar su banda para que lana tambien lo hiciera, eso haria, seria el hermano que ella se merecia tener


	26. los cuartos de final, parte 1

lincon ya se habia calmado, eran las 2:30 PM, dentro de poco se veria con ajax para ir a ver los cuartos de final del torneo se levanto, se arreglo un poco y se despidio de su familia, a las 3 estaba en el parque, donde quedo de verse con ajax, poco despues llego este y fueron rumbo a la primera pelea, playa aloha, durante el trayecto ajax pregunto

\- jefe, todo esta bien? - pregunto ajax

\- si ajax, por que preguntas? - dijo lincon

\- parece triste y deprimido -

\- no pasa nada, tranquilo -

\- jefe, no me diga entrometido pero escuche su conversacion con los demas -

\- cual exactamente -

\- el problema con la policia y jordan -

\- o, queria que estuvieras ahi pero no te vi -

\- si, estaba algo ocupado, pero de jordan es de quien quiero hablar -

\- que pasa con el? -

\- descubri que el estuvo involucrado en la fiesta de ronnie anne -

\- QUE? - lincon freno de golpe por esto

\- si, crei que usted ya lo sabia -

\- no, lo deciamos por bromear, y como se involucro exactamente? -

\- lo escuche hablar con joe ayer, recuerda que uno de los tiradores escapo, fue el -

\- maldita rata hijo de puta, ahora si que se hundira - dijo lincon con determinacion

llegaron a la playa aloha ya casi a las 4, ubicaron un buen lugar para ver la pelea y esperaron el inicio, saludaron a algunos miembros del sindicato, se ganaron su respeto despues de ganarle a los piromaniacos, vieron la "cabina" de radio y estaba peter, el hermano de stella, este se puso los audifonos y se sento a narrar

\- amigos mios, desde radio matalo les traemos el avance del torneo, hoy con ustedes desde playa aloha, DJ P al microfono, esta por empezar la primera pelea de los cuartos de final, el sindicato, una de las bandas mas fuertes del estado, se enfrenta a la despreciable N.G.N, unos perros que siguen viviendo en el siglo pasado - dijo peter

de repente aparecio el sindicato liderado por tommy, normalmente iban de traje y ropa elegante, pero a la hora de pelear lo hacian en camisillas blancas y jeans, la gran mayoria los apoyaba, pero todo ese regocijo se apago al entrar la N.G.N ( Nueva Generacion Nazi ), todos los de su lado alzaban banderas nazi y hacian el saludo nazi al entrar su equipo, eran lideradoz por fritz, un tipo con una evastica que le cubria todo el pecho, ambas bandas se posicionaron y esperaron la campana inicial, cuando esta toco fritz y sus compañeros dieron el primer golpe, pero tommy y dos de sus chicos los detuvieron a tiempo, estos devolvieron el ataque, tommy dandole un rodillazo a fritz en el estomago, mientras estos luchaban un nazi golpeo con fuerza a uno de los chicos de tommy, dejandolo en el suelo en cuestion de segundos, este rio con fuerza luego de su golpe, solo para ser sorprendido de espaldas por 2 tipos de tommy que lo arrojaron hacia otro nazi, haciendo caer a estos 2, ya en el suelo los golpearon sin piedad alguna, pero uno de los atacantes de tommy fue tacleado por fritz, que dejo fuera de combate a tommy, este dio duros golpes que acabaron con el chico de tommy, las cosas iban mal para los chicos de tommy, pues eran 3 contra 2, tony, amigo de tommy, dio una patada en la cara de fritz que le volo los dientes, pero descuido su pecho, dandole a un nazi toda oportunidad para golpearlo, tony reacciono rapidamente y se lo quito de encima dejandolo noqueado, volteo y vio a su compañero en el piso, detras de el lo tomo el ultimo nazi en pie, fritz se levanto del suelo y tomo una palanca que le dio el publico, tony estaba inmovil, no habia forma de liberarse, lucho y lucho, pero cayo al suelo cuando el frio acero de la palanca impacto contra su craneo, ya estaba fuera de combate, pero a fritz esto no le importo y siguio golpeandolo, cada vez sacandole mas y mas sangre, tuvo que interferir el publico para que parara, luego de una rapida revision, peter volvio a la cabina

\- la N.G.N queda descalificada por romper las reglas del torneo, por lo tanto gana el sindicato - dijo peter

\- segun tu que regla rompimos - dijo fritz furioso

\- segunda regla, no matar a nadie dentro del ring - dijo peter sin mostrar miedo al aleman

\- eso es ridiculo, el tipo esta noqueado - dijo fritz apuntando a lo que quedaba de tony

\- no tiene pulso, esta frio y dejo de moverse hace rato - dijo peter

\- quien invento esas malditas reglas - pregunto fritz

\- el sindicato quien mas -

\- pues escuchame bien, apenas ese italiano de mierda vuelva en si dile que jodio a la N.G.N y que lo va a lamentar - dijo fritz largandose del lugar seguido por su banda

todos los presentes se fueron a excepción del sindicato, que todavia seguia en shock por la muerte de tony, lincon y ajax se fueron rapidamente del lugar, no querian estar cuando tommy despertara y viera lo que paso, subieron a sus motocicletas y fueron al proximo destino, cementerio de aviones de haseltoky, llegaro cerca de las 5:20, todavia era temprano asi que se pusieron a hablar

\- no puedo creer lo que paso en la playa, es una locura - dijo ajax

\- si, ese fritz esta loco, pero no crei que tan... - dijo lincon, siendo interrumpido por alguien

\- hola compadre, como te va - dijo sanchez estrechando manos con el albino

\- que hay sanchez, preparado - dijo lincon con alegria

\- si hombre, pasaremos sin problemas ya veras -

\- has llevado a la banda muy lejos, tus hermanos deben estar orgullosos de ti -

\- gracias, espero que asi sea - dijo sanchez volviendo con su equipo

\- parecen confiados, eso no es bueno - dijo ajax

\- tienes razon, pero ya es cosa de ell.. - lincon fue interrumpido nuevamente

\- loud, espero que tu presencia aqui sea para apoyarnos - dijo puppet

\- jefe, ire a buscar lugares, enseguida nos vemos - dijo ajax separandose de puppet, le daba miedo

\- claro que si, se que ganaran - dijo lincon algo nervioso

\- eso espero, mis soldados daran el 100 por ciento de ellas hoy, en especial raven - dijo puppet con seriedad

\- hablando de eso, siempre me e preguntado por que tiene partes roboticas esa chica -

\- es una historia tragica, como la de todas nosotras -

\- que le paso a ella -

\- era una futura miembro al salon de la fama del deporte, era simplemente la mejor, tenia agilidad, velocidad y fuerza, el paquete completo, pero sus rivales la veian como un estorbo asi que contrataron a un sicario para acabar con ella, iba a subir a su coche cuando este exploto dejando su pierna y brazo inservibles, me di cuenta de su historia y le hice una visita personal, le dije que pagariamos su cirugia si se unia al equipo, acepto y con el tiempo mejoro su punteria y destreza fisica hasta convertirse en la maquina asesina que es ahora, no soporta a los malos perdedores ni a los tramposos -

\- vaya, nunca lo hubiese imaginado -

\- tranquilo, nadie se pregunto eso jamas -

\- y tu, cual es tu historia - pregunto el albino con algo de miedo

\- debo volver con mi equipo, hasta luego loud - dijo puppet cortante y fria como de costumbre

\- jefe, encontre unos lugares cerca de la cabina, vamos - dijo ajax sorprendiendo de espaldas a lincon

\- claro amigo, vamos - dijo lincon sorprendido por la reaccion de puppet

la cabina de radio era esta vez la cabina de un avion ligero con las alas cortadas, stella estaba esta vez al microfono, vio que ambos equipos estaban listos asi que inicio la transmision

\- damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la segundo pelea de los cuartos de final, esta tarde, en el cementerio de aviones de haseltoky, tenemos a las frias, calculadoras y duras viudas negras, que hoy, buscaran un puesto en las semifinales contra la santa muerte, el mayor cartel de la ciudad, fieroz y despiadados a la hora de pelear, uno de estos 2 equipos se ira esta noche, pero cual?, hagan sus apuestas - dijo stella dando inicio a la pelea

dos de las viudas dieron patadas voladoras que cayeron en las caras de sanchez y su mano derecha, raven fue tacleada pero se saco a su atacante de encima con una patada, vio a laugh en problemas, tenia a dos miembros del cartel encima, raven se avalanzo contra uno de estos, dandole a laugh la oportunidad de tomar al otro atacante y fulminarlo contra el suelo, sanchez y un colega suyo acabaron con una viuda, pero fueron sorprendidos de espaldas por raven y laugh, sanchez estaba siendo estrangulado por el agarre de raven y compañero fue mordido en el cuello por laugh, esto hizo que perdiera su defensa y fuera noqueado por red, una viuda, dos miembros del cartel tomaron a una viuda de los brazos, la alzaron en el aire y la tiraron con fuerza contra el suelo, esta quedo fuera de combate, los dos latinos fueron rapidamente recibidos con fuertes golpes de red y laugh, que los dejaron en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, raven solto de su agarre a sanchez, este al levantarse vio que estaba rodeado por laugh, raven y red, no sabia que hacer, asi que lanzo una patada a red que estaba tras el, pero fue tacleado de espaldas por laugh que lo empezo a ahorcar como raven, sanchez no soporto mas y se desmayo, laugh seguia y seguia, pero un puño en la cara por parte de raven la quito de encima del mexicano, esta se levanto con su sonrisa psicopata y se lanzo a los brazos de raven al escuchar la campana de victoria

\- bien hecho viudas, asi me gusta - dijo puppet a su equipo

\- cierto, lo hicieron de maravilla - dijo lincon sorprendiendo a todas las viudas

\- loud, no esperaba verte por aqui - dijo raven

\- estaba por el lugar y venimos a ver como iban las cosas, cierto ajax? - dijo el albino

\- s..si jefe, lo hi..hicieron de genial - dijo ajax escondido tras lincon

\- tranquilo niño, no mordemos, pero si quieres lo hacemos - dijo laugh saliendo detras de ajax, haciendolo caer del susto

\- laugh, vuelve aqui - dijo puppet a lo que laugh obedecio

\- nos debemos ir para ver la pelea en la jaula, suerte en la proxima pelea - dijo lincon estrechando manos con puppet

\- adios loud, suerte en tu pelea - dijo raven

\- nos entrenaron ustedes, de que nos debemos preocupar? - dijo lincon causando una pequeña sonrisa en las viudas, menos puppet

\- guau hombre, me siento como la mierda, que tal me fue? - dijo sanchez chocando contra lincon

\- pues te patearon la cara, luego te asfixiaron, te golpearon mas y te asfixiaron otra vez, pero esta vivo - dijo el albino

\- vaya, se ve que este no fue mi rodeo, adios amigo - dijo sanchez tambaleandose para caminar

\- jefe, como es que conoce a todo el mundo - dijo ajax

\- oye, tu eres el de los contactos ajax -

\- si pero es mi trabajo, usted los saluda como si fueran amigos de la escuela, hasta puppet lo respeta -

\- es simple, yo los respeto ellos me respetan, asi funciona -

\- vaya jefe, eso si que es increible -

\- espera ajax, son los chicos, veamos que quieren - dijo lincon contestando su celular

\- que hay clyde - dijo lincon con felicidad

\- bien amigo terminando de entrenar, como va la pelea de las viudas contra la santa muerte - dijo clyde

\- ya se acabo, las viudas ganaron, dile a liam y a rusty que me deben 50 dolares cada uno - dijo ajax

\- ya me lo esperaba, y la del sindicato, por favor dime que gano el sindicato - dijo clyde

\- si gano pero por descalificacion - dijo lincon

\- como, por que - dijo clyde con confusion

\- fritz, el lider de la N.G.N mato a uno de los chicos de tommy - dijo lincon

\- que, es enserio - clyde estaba asombrado

\- si, ya tenian asegurado el triunfo, pero fritz siguio golpeando al tipo con una palanca hasta matarlo - dijo ajax

\- mierda, eso no me lo esperaba, debo colgar, vamos a prepararnos para ir al edifico austin, nos vemos alla chicos - dijo clyde

\- adios amigo, cuidate - dijo lincon colgando

\- ok, siguiente parada, la jaula - dijo ajax subiendo a su motocicleta

ambos salieron en direccion al lugar, lincon estaba calmado, pero ajax estaba preocupado por la pelea contra las valkyrs, lincon noto esto y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro

\- tranquilo hombre todo estara bien - dijo el albino

\- eso espero jefe - dijo ajax pensativo

\- que tal una carrera hasta la jaula, el primero en llegar se gana 100 dolares del otro -

\- me parece bien 1,2...- dejo de contar al ver a lincon acelerar

\- te veo alla - dijo lincon entre risas

\- tramposo - dijo ajax arrancando hacia el lugar


	27. los cuartos de final, parte 2

los dos muchachos llegaron a la jaula con algo de anticipacion, lincon iba a la cabeza durante la carrera, pero una mala curva al final le dio la victoria a ajax, bajaron de sus motocicletas y entraron, les impresiono ver el local dividido en 2, es decir, era habitual, pero hoy superaba todo eso, a la derecha, chicos y chicas con chaquetas y camisetas de payasos malevolos y sicoticos, esos eran los payasos asesinos, habia 5 integrantes de ese grupo que distinguian, pues estaban disfrazados de payasos, con las caras pintadas al estilo de SMOOCH, y sin camiseta, lincon distinguio a quien parecia ser el lider, era benny, el antiguo novio de luan, su relacion iba de maravilla, pero un dia benny empezo a consumir drogas y dejo de lado a luan, la cual se harto y lo dejo, ambos quedaron con el corazon roto, pero lograron recuperarse, lincon volteo para ver a la izquierda a un puñado de gente con camisetas y camisillas deportivas, todas rojas y con las letras T-O bordadas en la espalda, eran el terror de oaks, lincon ambien vio a cinco chicos con camisetas blancas con manchas de sangre, vio a alguien festejar en el centro, francisco, el tipo que se aprovecho de su hermana y la dejo, lincon recordo eso con amargura, pero se sentia mejor al saber que 2 grandes bastardos como lo eran benny y francisco iban a romperse la cara, pero ajax lo saco de su pensamiento

\- mira, rick nos llama - dijo ajax señalando al hombre tras la barra

\- casa llena hoy rick? - dijo lincon estrechando la mano de rick

\- si y tengo un problema, no hay quien transmita la pelea - dijo rick

\- pero y peter o stella - dijo lincon

\- a peter se le estropeo el motor de la camioneta y stella esta camino al edificio austin, no se que hacer - dijo rick con pesar

\- y que tal nosotros? - dijo ajax

\- ustedes saben manejar la radio - dijo rick incredulo

\- pues, mi tio trabajo en una estacion en texas y me enseño algo - dijo ajax confiado

\- y stella me enseño una o dos cosas hace un tiempo - dijo el albino

\- mejor es nada, tomen las llaves y tengan cuidado, ya conocen la rutina, saludan al publico, anuncian a los peleadores, dicen las apuestas, narran la pelea, tocan la campana tras finalizar la pelea y listo ok? - dijo rick con autoridad

\- si señor - dijeron ambos al unisono corriendo a las escaleras

llegaron al segundo piso y abrieron la puerta, viendo un equipo completo de transmision que cualquier emisora o noticiero soñaría tener, encendieron las maquinas, y vieron los auriculares sobre la mesa, ajax los iba a tomar pero lincon lo detuvo

\- damelos amigo - dijo lincoln

\- perdon jefe, pero yo sere quien hable - dijo ajax vacilante

\- no es por nada pero tengo mejor voz que tu -

\- hombre mi voz es mas natural, eso le agrada a la gente -

\- si no me los pasas le digo a rick que fuiste tu quien vomito sobre su auto - dijo lincoln autoritaria mente

\- y yo le dire que stella te enseño a manejar la cabina durante un trio con carl - dijo ajax con una sonrisa malvada

\- como carajos sabes eso - dijo lincoln asombrado, soltando los audifonos

\- es mi trabajo jefe - dijo ajax sentandose y encendiendo el microfono

\- no lo arruines - dijo lincoln recibiendo un pulgar arriba de parte de su amigo

\- QUE CUENTAN GENTE, hoy veremos a los payasos asesinos y al terror de oaks sacarse la mierda a golpes, hagan sus apuestas y preparensen para accion pura, vamos, conmigo, 3..2..1, PELEA - dijo ajax con energia

benny golpeo con fuerza a uno de oaks, el cual cayo al suelo, pero volvio a levantarse rapidamente, lanzo una patada que impacto contra un payaso fulminandolo, francisco golpeaba brutalmente a un payaso, pero este rapidamente esquivo un puñetazo y doblo el brazo de francisco, sometiendolo en el suelo, se estaba quedando sin energias pero un compañero suyo golpeo al payaso por atras, desmayandolo en el proceso, benny por su lado solto a uno de oaks que quedo fuera de combate tras un golpe certero en el estomago, tomo por la espalda a otro y un payaso se acerco maliciosamente, lo tomo de los pies y benny de los brazos, usandolo como barrera corrieron hacia otro de oaks, lo hicieron caer con fuerza e hicieron volar por los aires a quien usaban como barrera, ganaban 3 a 2, pero francisco rapidamente noqueo a un payaso con un derechazo en la quijada y su compañero con otro payaso, benny tomo al de oaks, le dio un rodillazo en la cara y lo lanzo contra la jaula, solo quedaron el y francisco, benny ataco primero, pero francisco lo esquivo y devolvió el mismo golpe con fuerza, dando en las costillas del payaso, benny lanzo una patada que sacudio a francisco, estaba desorientado, cosa que benny aprovecho para golpear fuertemente a su victima, francisco se cubrio rapidamente y empujo a benny, ambos quedaron frente a frente, corrieron en direccion al otro y lanzaron su mejor golpe, ambos puñetazos impactaron en la quijada del adversario, ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo, el publico estaba impaciente, ni ajax ni lincoln sabian que hacer ante tal situacion, para su suerte, benny empezo a levantarse mientras francisco quedo tirado en el frio suelo de metal, los payasos celebraron y el terror de oaks quedo anonadado

\- eso es todo gente, los payasos asesinos han ganado, felicidades - dijo ajax cortando la transmision

\- guau, eso fue intenso - dijo lincoln bajando al primer piso

\- si yo tampoco lo puedo creer, no sabia que hacer - dijo ajax a su lado

\- vaya chicos, no lo hicieron mal, los felicito - dijo rick sirviendo tragos a los payasos

\- fue un placer y un honor rick - dijo ajax

\- crei que lincoln iba a hablar, tiene mejor voz - dijo rick

\- si, pero hubo un "trio" de razones por las cuales no pudo - dijo ajax, lincoln lo queria matar

\- no entiendo, pero en fin, gracias muchachos - dijo rick

\- adios rick, vamos a la pelea de la banda - dijo lincoln dirijiendose a la salida

\- suerte chicos, ojala ganen - dijo rick

\- jaja, debiste ver tu cara jefe - dijo ajax recibiendo un golpe con fuerza en el hombro

\- agradece que no te lo di en la cara - dijo lincoln algo enfadado

\- tranquilo, solo jugaba, vayamos a la pelea principal -

\- tienes razon, edificio austin, halla vamos - dijo lincoln encendiendo su motocicleta

* * *

ya casi llegaban al lugar de la pelea, el edificio austin, cuatro bloques de apartamentos de 5 pisos encerrandose en un cuadro, con una pequeña cancha de futbol en el centro, que hoy seria el escenario para la ultima pelea de los cuartos de final, todas bajaron de la camioneta y entraron, charlota pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a sus oponentes

\- vorkuta, hazme un favor - dijo la mafiosa rusa

\- dime, que ocurre - dijo vorkuta

\- averigua lo que puedas de esos 5, si perdemos el dinero por su culpa nos las pagaran -

\- si señora - dijo vorkuta haciendo un saludo militar y desapareciendo de la vista

las valkyrs se prepararon, charlotta dio un discurso inspirador que parecia mas una amenaza de muerte de que si perdian lo lamentarian, escucharon la campana que significaba debian salir, fueron con determinacion y seguridad de si mismas, esperaron la salida de la formacion y al verlos algo no se veia bien, ellos tampoco se veian asustados, parecian seguros de lo que harian, no como los perros de la calle que temblaron con solo verlas, estas siguieron rígidas y preparadas para todo, se pusieron en posicion de combate y esperaron la señal

\- 3..2..1..PELEA - gritaron todos en el lugar, desde el primer hasta el ultimo piso estaba lleno de publico

charlotta empezo, dio una doble patada que tiro al suelo a carl y a clyde, rusty bloqueo con exito un golpe de una valkyrs y con un gancho en el estomago la dejo sin defensa, permitiendole acabar con ella, liam era golpeado con brutalidad en la cara, cayo al suelo, tomo el pie de su agresor y lo tiro con el, en el suelo se puso sobre la valkyr y empezo a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, esta valkyrs los esquivo y empujo a liam contra charlotta, la cual lanzo un codazo hacia liam, haciendolo caer nuevamente, en el suelo 2 valkyrs lo dejaron fuera de combate, carl por su parte se levanto de la patada de charlotta y corrio a ayudar a zach, que era atacado en una esquina del lugar, carl golpeo con fuerza la nuca de la valkyr y zach remato con un puñetazo directo a la mandibula, clyde lanzo un golpe que fue interceptado por la valkyr, que empezo a doblar su brazo hasta hacerlo arrodillar, ya al estar a la altura correcta, la valkyr lanzo una patada mortal a la cara de clyde que lo dejo inconsciente, zach fue sorprendido por atras, pero rapidamente corrio hacia atras, aplastando a la valkyr en el proceso, la tomo de un brazo y la arrojo con fuerza contra charlotta, ambas cayeron al suelo, la valkyr cayo de cabeza, quedando noqueada, pero charlotta se levanto con rabia en su mirada, corrio y salto contra zach, le dio un puño aereo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, charlotta volteo y vio que su ultima compañera cayo por culpa de rusty y carl, ambos la arrinconaron y empezaron a lanzar golpes que la rusa esquivo con gran agilidad, tomo el brazo de carl y lo lanzo contra rusty, ambos cayeron al suelo, charlotta tomo del cuello a carl y lo elevo en el aire, lista para hacerlo caer con fuerza, sintio como algo impacto contra su craneo con fuerza desmesurada, cayo al suelo y tras ella se vio a rusty con una barra de metal, ayudo a levantar a carl y ambos esperarob respuesta de charlotta, solo para no recibir nada

\- amigos mios, contra toda apuesta, la formacion serpiente gana - dijo stella sorprendida

todos los miembros de la formacion presentes gritaron de felicidad y alegria, carl y rusty se dieron un abrazo de hermandad, y ayudaron a sus amigos caidos a reincorporarse, charlotta volvio en si cuando la formacion volvia a los camerinos, estaba asombrada y enojada, vio a su equipo levantarse, les señalo la camioneta en la que llegaron y todas subieron deprisa, sin importar lo que dejaban atras, en los camerinos la historia era diferente, todos festejaban, clyde, zach y liam, que habian vuelto en si, no podian creer lo que escuchaban, las cosas mejoraron cuando lincoln y ajax entraron seguidos por la banda

\- asi se hace chicos - dijo lincoln chocando las manos con los luchadores

\- nunca desconfiamos de ustedes chicos - dijo ajax feliz

\- como me fue? - le pregunto liam a tabby

\- excelente, aunque fuiste el primero en caer - dijo tabby riendose de la situacion

\- no puedo creerlo amigo, ganamos - dijo clyde anonadado

\- si es increible - dijo zach

\- QUIENES SOMOS - grito lincoln desde el medio del lugar

\- LA FORMACION SERPIENTE - gritaron todos al unisono con energia

acto seguido todos fueron hacia la jaula a celebrar como se debe, ya estaban un paso mas cerca de la victoria, lincoln ya iba a salir cuando recibio un mensaje de mcgee, lo abrio rapidamente y leyó " lincoln te tengo que ver mañana, a las 10, donde siempre, es urgente" lincoln no le presto mayor atencion y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos a la noche de fiesta que se merecian

* * *

\- solo les pedi una cosa, una cosa que no fueron capaces de cumplir - dijo charlotta con rabia

\- pero jefa, dimos lo mejor... - dijo una valkyr que fue callada de un tiro en la cabeza

\- pues eso no basto, 200000 dolares a la basura, no puedo creerlo - dijo charlotta con rabia

\- jefa tranquila... - otra valkyr con un tiro en la cabeza

\- callate, ustedes 4 peleaban conmigo por que eran las mejores, VORKUTA - dijo charlotta

\- que pasa jefa - dijo vorkuta

\- lograste averiguar algo de esos tipos? -

\- si, aqui lo tengo - dijo vorkuta sacando un celular de su bolsillo

\- excelente, les daremos donde mas les duele - dijo charlotta revisando los perfiles en el celular

\- los vamos a castrar... - dijo otra valkyr, que nuevamente recibio un tiro en el rostro

\- no, sus familias, diles a los soldados que empiecen a buscar -

\- señor, si señor - dijo vorkuta saliendo tan rapido como entro

\- y tu que, vas a decir algo? - dijo charlotta apuntandole a la ultima valkyr de pie

\- he, no, yo no... - cayo la ultima valkyr

\- eso pense - dijo charlotta guardando su pistola y prendiendo un cigarrillo

salio del lugar, vio a la luna y se dijo a si misma, "la caceria a empezado"


	28. represalias

era domingo y el cuartel del sindicato estaba en completo silencio, tony era un gran tipo dentro de la organizacion, tommy y frank hablaban en la oficina de este ultimo, las cosas no iban bien, la policia se metia en sus cosas mas de lo necesario y muchos miembros importantes de la mafia fueron asesinados

\- esos nazis, ya veran, vamos a darles con todo - dijo tommy mirando por la ventana

\- tommy, no debemos apresurarnos, hay que pensar bien lo que haremos, ademas hay cosas un poco mas importantes ahora - dijo frank

\- parese que no te importara, esos tipos mataron a tony como si fuera un perro y a ti no te preocupa -

\- claro que me importa, pero a ti se te olvida que la policia no nos deja en paz y esos misteriosos asesinatos siguen fuera de control -

\- estoy seguro que son esas rusas, perdieron su oportunidad de recuperar su dinero y ahora nos echan la culpa -

\- podria ser, pero no tenemos como averiguar eso, no hay chismosos ni topos que lo verifiquen -

\- tio, confias en mi? - pregunto tommy

\- claro que si, por que preguntas -

\- mira, yo averiguare sobre las rusas si tu dejas que me encargue de la N.G.N -

\- eso es una locura tommy -

\- vamos tio, confia en mi, todo saldra bien -

\- mmmm, ok tommy, ve con tus chicos, toma algunos rifles y vuelve tan pronto acabes -

\- gracias tio, ya veras como todo sale bien -

\- y tommy, ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase algo -

\- lo tendre tio - dijo tommy saliendo del lugar

media hora despues, tommy y 7 de sus mejores matones llegaron al cuartel de la N.G.N, no habia nadie afuera asi que entraron facilmente, tommy pateo la puerta principal del lugar y vio a varios nazis, fritz entre ellos, todos estos voltearon al escuchar el golpe contra la puerta, fritz y algunos de sus hombres se escondieron a tiempo, pero el resto fue masacrado rapidamente, fritz solo tenia una vieja pistola con unas pocas balas, disparo inutilmente, los pocos que se refugiaron del ataque fueron sorprendidos por tommy, fritz corrio hacia la puerta trasera del lugar, ya casi llegaba a su auto, pero un tiro en la pierna izquierda lo hizo caer al suelo, al voltear vio a 8 italianos furiosos con ganas de venganza

\- italianos de... - un golpe en la cabeza noqueo a fritz antes de terminar su oracion

\- que hacemos con el jefe, lo fusilamos? - pregunto un maton a tommy

\- no, tengo una idea mejor, llévenlo al maletero - dijo tommy largándose del lugar con su equipo

* * *

eran las 10 de la mañana y carl se levanto por la voz de su madre, no sabia como ni a que horas llego a su casa, pero parece que nadie en su casa lo noto llegar, eso era algo bueno, solo 2 peleas mas y dejaria a la banda para siempre, se levanto con pereza y atendio al llamado

\- que pasa mama - dijo carl bostezando

\- te llaman al telefono, ve a atender - dijo su madre

\- quien es? - dijo carl al telefono

\- buen dia, llamamos del colegio superior de ciudad de mexico para avisarle al señor carl casagrande que a sido aceptado para entrar el año que viene - dijeron al otro lado

\- enserio? no puedo creerlo, muchas gracias - dijo carl al borde de explotar de la emocion colgando

\- que pasa hijo? - pregunto su madre desde la cocina

\- me aceptaron para entrar al colegio superior mama, puedes creerlo - dijo abrazando a su madre

\- sabia que lo lograrias hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti -

\- donde esta CJ se volvera loco cuando lo sepa -

\- esta afuera en el jardin -

carl salio y vio a su hermano mayor, corrio y le dijo la noticia, CJ le dio un fuerte abrazo, podia tener sindrome de down pero era muy fuerte, lo que no sabia es que lo observaban, un auto frente a su casa llevaba a dos valkyrs, que veian todo con sumo detalle, una de ellas tomo un intercomunicador y dijo

\- confirmado jefa, son familia - dijo la valkyr

\- excelente, recuerden no le hagan nada a el, acaben con su familia y que lo vea, que no lo pueda sacar de su cabeza - dijo charlotta del otro lado

\- entendido señora - dijeron ambas valkyrs bajando del auto

\- disculpen, quien es CJ - dijo una valkyr a los dos hermanos

\- yo, yo soy CJ - dijo el chico con su tipica felicidad

\- la señora charlotta envia saludos - dijo la valkyr apuntando al pecho del chico mientras su compañera sonreia a carl, quien esta paralizado por la escena en cuestion

BANG. BANG

en ese mismo instante, al otro lado de la ciudad, un pelirrojo de larga cabellera y una chica de hermosas piernas daban un paseo por el lugar, se veian felices, tomados de la mano y riendo entre si, pero algo rapidamente cambio el ambiente

\- rusty, ya llevas meses prometiendo dejar todo eso de la pandilla y todavia no cumples, cuando lo haras? - pregunto polly

\- vamos amor, te e dicho que apenas ganemos el dinero lo dejare - dijo rusty

\- y cuando sera eso, no me gusta verte lastimado siempre que salimos, eres bueno en la mecanica, podrias concentrarte en eso -

\- solo dos peleas mas y todo cambiara, lo prometo -

\- mas te vale idiota - polly iba a darle un beso a rusty pero fue interrumpida por el celular de este

\- perdona, es mi hermano debo atender - dijo el pelirrojo separandose de su chica - que ocurre rocky -

\- rusty, soy lucy, estaba con rocky en el parque y unas chicas vinieron y..y - lucy no pudo terminar de hablar pues empezo a llorar

\- tranquilízate lucy, que paso? - dijo rusty en un tono calmado pero serio

\- lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo, estamos en el hospital -

\- ok, quedate alli, ya voy, gracias lucy - dijo rusty ya preocupado

\- que paso rusty - dijo polly

\- es mi hermano, esta en el hospital, debemos ir para halla - dijo rusty tomando de la mano a polly

subieron a la motocicleta de rusty y fueron camino al hospital, rusty estaba asustado, pues no sabia quien le queria hacer daño a su hermano, llegaron, entraron al lugar y vieron a lucy en la sala de espera, rusty le pregunto donde estaba la habitacion de rocky, lucy señalo hacia la izquierda y rusty fue hacia halla como un relampago, mientras polly trataba de calmar a lucy que seguia asustada por lo ocurrido

rusty entro y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, su pequeño hermano, con un brazo enyesado, moretones por todo el cuerpo, cicatrices de cortes recientes y un ojo morado, estaba usando mascarilla, pues se le dificultaba respirar, el doctor entro y le explico la situacion al pelirrojo, rocky fue brutalmente golpeado, le rompieron el brazo, le hicieron cortes leves en el cuerpo con armas blancas y lo dejaron al borde del coma, pero para su suerte, se recuperaria en un par de semanas, rusty cayo arrodillado al suelo, llorando sobre su hermano mientras el medico lo intentaba calmar, salio media hora despues a la sala de espera, tenia signos de haber llorado, pero eso no le importaba, se sento al lado de lucy y le hablo lo mas suave posible

\- gracias por ayudar a mi hermano lucy, pero necesito otro favor, dime quienes hicieron esto - dijo rusty seriamente

\- fueron unas chicas con acento ruso, se acercaron y le dijeron a rocky que venian de parte de una tal charlotta y empezaron a.. - lucy se hundio en el pecho de polly

\- gracias lucy, eso es suficiente, voy a llevarte al restaurante de tu familia, debes descansar, polly amor ya vuelvo ok? -

\- claro no hay problema, te esperare aqui - dijo la patinadora

rusty y lucy subieron a la motocicleta y fueron directo al restaurante, lucy no lo podia ver pero rusty tenia enfado en la cara, queria vengarse de las valkyrs por un truco tan sucio como meterse con su familia por perder el torneo, llegaron, lucy se bajo y rusty volvio al hospital

\- en otras noticias, hace tan solo unas horas hubo un tiroteo en las bodegas de haseltoky que dejo cerca de 40 muertos, la masacre fue hacia la banda de la nueva generacion nazi o N.G.N como se conocian, se cree que la masacre fue un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas criminales - dijo el noticiero del medio dia

lucy no puso mucha atencion a la noticia, estaba viendo fijamente a lincon atendiendo mesas, y a su padre en la caja, fue hacia la cocina y se quedo sentada en el rincon, a lincoln esto no le parecia normal, aprovecho un momento que tuvo y se acerco a su hermana, se veia asustada, pero antes de poder decirle algo entro mcgge, lincoln lo habia olvidado por completo, resignado, volvio a las mesas y se sento en una que estaba libre, mcgee procedio a hacer lo mismo

\- buen dia agente - dijo lincoln secamente

\- lo mismo señor loud, se preguntara porque esta repentina intromisión - dijo mcgee

\- si, normalmente hacemos esto solo los sabados -

\- si pero resulta que mis superiores han visto un gran crecimiento en la operacion gracias a usted y a mi -

\- lo felicito, pero sinceramente me lo habria dicho por telefono mas facil -

\- todavia no termino muchacho, los superiores quieren que nos ayudes con las valkyrs, una mafia rusa que azota a todo el estado -

\- guau, eso es complicado agente -

\- se que han estado en el mismo torneo en el que esta tu banda, tal vez sepas una o dos cosas sobre ellas -

\- solo se que son muy fuertes y peligrosas, y que no les gustan los topos -

\- no me digas que les tienes miedo -

\- mira mcgee, ellas no se andan con juegos y no quiero ser quien aparezca en primera plana mañana - señalo un periodico sobre la mesa que decia "tony moretti asesinado"

\- ok, entiendo, si cambias de opcion tienes mi numero - dijo mcgee levantandose y saliendo del lugar

\- hijo, ya llego lucy asi que ve a descansar - dijo su padre

\- ok papa, nos vemos mas tarde, adios lucy - dijo lincoln sin recibir respuesta

lincoln monto su motocicleta y se dirijio a su hogar, paro un momento en un semaforo rojo, aprovecho y saco su celular para llamar a ronnie anne, no contestaba, intento otro par de veces pero seguia sin contestar, "estara ocupada" penso el, guardo su celular y eepero el cambio de semaforo, volteo y vio a unos chicos corriendo por el parque, entre ellos lana, eran perseguidos por una pelirroja, esta tomo a lana del brazo y la empujo contra la pared tras ellas, esta saco una navaja y la levanto contra lana

\- agradecele a tu hermano por esto - dijo la pelirroja con malicia

lana estaba asustada, pues no tenia escapatoria, pero sus ojos resplandecieron al ver a su hermano tomar la navaja de las manos de la matona, y darle una fuerte patada que la dejo en el suelo, lana se lanzo a lincoln, el cual la llevo a su motocicleta y escaparon hacia su casa, ya salvados lana dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, lincoln la tomo de la manos y le pregunto

\- lana quien era esa - pregunto el peliblanco

\- no lo se, estaba con mis amigos y se acerco a mi - dijo lana

\- que te dijo -

\- me pregunto si era tu hermana, le dije que si y empezo a perseguirnos, me atrapo y dijo "agradece a tu hermano por esto" -

\- no te hizo nada -

\- no, me iba a atacar pero tu apareciste - lana le dio un abrazo tras decir esto

\- esta bien, ve a bañarte que hueles mal - dijo lincoln siendo obedecido por lana

el albino sabia quien era esa pelirroja, la habia visto en el edificio austin saco su celular y busco el numero de mcgee, espero unos segundos hasta que este finalmente contesto

\- ya lo has pensado mejor chico? - dijo mcgee del otro lado de la linea

\- si, acomodate y preparate para toda la mierda que voy a soltar sobre esas rusas - dijo el albino con rabia

* * *

 **espero que disfruten la historia, tengo un problema, a la historia no le quedan mas de 2 episodios y he pensado en hacer una especie de continuacion, no habra mas pandillas ni nada de ese tipo, sino que tratara de la siguiente etapa en la vida de lincoln a los 19 años, no sera necesario leer esta historia para entender la siguiente, solo hare pequeñas referencias a esta, seguira el tema de armas, peleas y guerra,solo queria saber su opinion**

 **\- ¿lo leerian? - att:-charly**


	29. es algo personal

era un miercoles frio y sin vida en el cementrio de royal woods, la familia casagrande estaba de luto, pues perdieron a uno de sus miembros mas jovenes, los chicos sentian gran pena por ver a los padres y hermanos de carl llorar su perdida, resulta que antes de que la sicaria disparara contra CJ, carl empujo a este recibiendo todos los disparos, las valkyrs no sabian que hacer ante tal situaccion asi que se fueron corriendo, lo llevaron al hospital pero fue inutil, murio al instante, lincoln consolaba a CJ, quien no podia sacarse la imagen de su hermano muerto de la cabeza, siguio asi hasta que vio a su chica, ronnie anne, volvio solo para ir al funeral, era egoista e inapropiado, pero era el unico momento que tendria para volver a verla y sentirla, camino hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo, se lanzo a los brazos de lincoln y se permitio llorar, paso asi un rato hasta que se calmo, fueron a un lugar mas apartado, se sentaron bajo un arbol y rompieron el silencio

\- las cosas siguen estando de mierda por aqui, eh? - dijo latina

\- no, han empeorado, ahora hay mas pandillas, mas matones y mas estupidos que se creen la gran cosa - dijo lincoln

\- como tu? -

\- que dices, claro que no, yo jamas e sido un engreído -

\- si como no, ten cuidado, perdi a carl, no me gustaria perderte a ti -

\- ya lo se, e estado pensando en dejar esto por mucho tiempo -

\- y por que no lo haces lincoln -

\- tengo cabos que atar -

\- pues si sigues asi tu seras el proximo en un ataud -

\- si ya lo se, pobre carl, no se merecia esto, voy a encontrar a quien lo hizo y le va a ir mal -

\- lincoln deja eso de lado, tambien siento odio y rabia, pero eso solo empeorara todo -

\- tranquila, si no queda nadie para empeorar las cosas, todo seguira bien -

\- ahora voy a tener que volver a mexico con toda mi familia, luego de esto decidieron que es mejor alejarse de toda esta mierda -

\- asi que esta es la ultima vez que te vere -

\- mas o menos, pero oye, todavia tienes tiempo - dijo ronnie anne sentadose sobre la entre pierna del albino

\- no tienes respeto, es el funeral de tu primo - dijo lincoln sorprendido

\- el hizo lo mismo con stella en el funeral de luis -

\- ojo por ojo - dijo el albino entregandose a sus deseos carnales

* * *

era sabado, las semifinales habian comenzado, los chicos estaban en la jaula, las viudas y el sindicato pelearian ahi esta noche y ellos en el cementerio de aviones, pero habian 4 horas de diferencia asi que tomaron un descanso del entrenamiento, vieron a stella y entre todos le dieron un gran abrazo de confort, ella todavia no podia creer que su amor estuviera muerto, pero el show debia continuar asi que se recompuso y subio a la cabina de transmision, los muchachos se ubicaron en un buen lugar para disfrutar la pelea, pero se les pusieron los pelos de punta al ver quien estaba a su lado

\- como les a ido serpientes? - dijo puppet

\- muy bien y a ustedes?, asustadas de perder - dijo lincoln seriamente

\- ya te lo eh dicho loud, esto es solo un entrenamiento para las nuevas reclutas, no importa el dinero solo que lo hagan bien -

\- si ya veo -

\- pasa algo loud, te ves desaminado -

\- podemos hablar en privado? -

\- claro, no hay problema - dijo puppet saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por lincoln

el resto de la formacion estaba asombrada por como lincoln podia hablar con tal confianza ante alguien como puppet, arriba en la barra, lincoln y puppet se sentaron y la viuda fue la primera en hablar

\- que quieres - dijo fria como siempre

\- cuanto cobras por matar a charlotta y vorkuta - solto lincoln

\- las jefes de las valkyrs, por que la quieres matar? -

\- asesinaron a un amigo mio y atacaron a mi familia, que mas razones quieres -

\- y que hiciste para provocarlas -

\- ganarles en el torneo eso -

\- siempre supe que eran malas perdedoras, pero no crei que hasta ese punto -

\- entonces lo haras o no? - dijo lincoln desesperado

\- dejame contarte una historia, sorrow, mi mano derecha, nacio y crecio en una humilde pero muy pobre aldea, un dia un grupo de rebeldes asaltaron el lugar, mataron a su esposo e hijos y violaron a todas las mujeres del lugar antes de asesinarlas, ella logro escapar, esa misma noche entro al campamento rebelde y con un cuchillo, degollo a todos y cada uno de esos mal nacidos, poco despues llego a estados unidos y se unió al equipo, pero ya no era una amorosa esposa y madre, ahora era una asesina fria, traumada por lo que vivio, decia que matar niños estaba bien pues los liberaba de este mundo pecador, ya no sonreia ni vivia en paz - dijo puppet amargamente

\- eso no contesta mi pregunta, ademas cual es el punto - dijo lincoln algo enojado

\- el punto es que la venganza no te dara esa paz que tanto deseas loud, solo empeorara las cosas, te ayudaremos con las valkyrs y tranquilo no te cobraremos nada, esto es algo personal entre esas zorras y nosotras -

\- la pelea esta apunto de comenzar, hagan sus apuestas - dijo stella por microfono, con una voz muy apagada, algo raro en ella

\- debo ir con los chicos, gracias puppet - dijo el albino, que paro al sentir una mano sobre su hombro

\- lamento tu perdida loud, pero eres fuerte se que lo superaras - dijo puppet friamente, desapareciendo entre la multitud

lincoln bajo nuevamente y se hizo al lado de sus amigos, querian saber que paso arriba, pero ninguno fue capaz de preguntar, la pelea empezo, tommy lanzo fuertes golpes a la cara de raven, la cual respondio con una patada en las costillas, haciendo caer a tommy, una viuda lo pateaba en el suelo pero fue tomada de espaldas por dos italianos, los cuales la arrinconaron contra la jaula, la golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero la dicha no duro mucho pues laugh los golpeo a ambos sin problemas, mientras uno se ponia en guardia, atacaba al otro y asi hasta fulminar a ambos, red golpeo a tommy en el estomago, pero este tomo su brazo y lo doblo con fuerza, red dejo su menton al descubierto, cosa que tommy aprovecho para darle un golpe que la noqueo sin dificultad, raven era golpeada por un italiano, pero laugh llego para quitarselo de encima, cuando se levanto vio a tommy y su ayudante frente a ellas, se lanzaron golpes, patadas y mordidas por parte de laugh, pero en cierto momento, tommy tomo a raven y la lanzo contra laugh, cayo de cabeza, quedando fuera de combate, laugh quedo atrapada por el cuerpo de su compañera, cosa que tommy y su compañero aprovecharon para darle golpes hasta "dormirla", chocaron las manos, pero tommy se sorprendio al ver a la ultima viuda arremeter contra su compañero, volteo y vio que ella habia acabado con el otro italiano mientras ellos peleaban contra raven y laugh, solo quedaron ellos dos, para tommy no fue gran cosa tomarla del cuello y ahorcarla, la chica ya no tenia fuerzas, asi que dejo de batallar poco tiempo despues, declarando a el sindicato el ganador

\- fracasamos en la mision señora, le rogamos su perdon - dijo red haciendo un saludo militar, acto seguido por sus compañeras

\- señoritas, el objetivo de la mision era ver que tan fuertes eran en el combate y han sido sobresalientes, felicitaciones - dijo puppet devolviendo el saludo

\- osea que... - dijo una viuda confundida, con ganas de saber la respuesta

\- si, ahoran ustedes tres, son miembros elite de las viudas negras - dijo puppet a las reclutas, excepto a raven y laugh pues ellas ya lo eran

\- felicidades - dijo raven con una sonrisa sincera

\- podria abrazarlas hasta matarlas - dijo laugh ahorcando a red con un abrazo

\- ok, ok ya calmensen, a los camerinos - dijo puppet siendo obedecida de inmediato

\- esa laugh esta loca - dijo una voz tras puppet, era rusty y el resto

\- no la juzgues sin conocerla chico, la violaron y torturaron de pequeña, es logico que se volviera asi - dijo puppet

\- lamentamos el resultado capitana - dijo lincoln

\- eso no importa, ahora sera mas facil apostarle al ganador - dijo puppet largándose del lugar

\- a quien - pregunto zach

\- a ustedes, buena suerte - dijo puppet seria y sin emocion

\- se los dije, es un hueso duro de roer, pero agradable - dijo lincoln maliciosamente

\- vamos chicos, hay que volver a el entrenamiento, dentro de 3 horas debemos estar ahi - dijo liam mirando su reloj

los chicos volvieron al cuartel, donde eran alentados y ayudados por sus colegas, todos menos chico jordan, que los veia desde lejos, esperando su momento para poder ascender, desde que entro a la banda era lo unico que queria, su plan era matar "accidentalmente" a los chicos, pero no habia encontrado momento oportuno, carl era uno menos, pero todavia faltaban 5, ya tendria su tiempo, por ahora solo tenia que seguir fingiendo y luego seria el lider de todo

ya era hora, un paso mas cerca del premio, llegaron al cementerio y vieron que los payasos asesinos ya estaban listos, entraron al circulo y esperaron la campana, habia tension en el aire, lincoln se sentia algo nervioso pues era su primera pelea en el torneo, suplantando a carl, pero logro controlarse, un golpe en la cara lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya habia empezado la pelea y lincoln no se dio cuenta, vio que un nuevo puño iba directo hacia el, pero lo esquivo y devolvio rapidamente, bloqueo una patada a la cara, tomo el otro pie del sujeto y lo hizo caer al suelo, le dio una patada en la boca que le volo los dientes al tipo, este trato de levantarse pero un golpe en la quijada cortesia del albino lo dejo fuera de combate, las cosas iban bien, estaban 3 contra 3, zach y clyde calleron rapidamente, pero rusty y liam mantenían el ritmo, lincoln fue sorprendido por la espalda, siendo acorralado contra un gran pedazo de metal, era benny, el cual le dijo algo al oido

\- recuerdo a tu hermana, yo la amaba y ella me rompio el corazon, pero al menos sabia moverse en la cama, es bueno que sirva para algo esa perra - dijo benny riendose

\- no vuelvas a llamarla asi - dijo lincoln tomando una pala cercana

lincoln logro librarse del agarre y golpear a benny con la pala, dejandolo acabado, lincoln siguio golpeandolo con los puños, pero rusty, que era el unico que seguia en pie, lo paro, no queria que pasara lo mismo que le paso a el sindicato y a la N.G.N, lincoln se levanto y vio que el y rusty eran los unicos todavia en pie, ganando su pase a la final

\- eso es todo amigos, la gran final, el sindicato contra LA FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijo peter en la cabina

todos celebraron, todos los serpientes presentes solo pudieron alegrarse, cada vez mas cerca del premio final, tabby y las cobras tocaban cerca del lugar, asi que la fiesta fue alli, lincoln se sentia satisfecho, solo una pelea mas y se hiria de una vez por todas de aquella vida, no solo el, sino todos sus amigos, los logro convencer para dejarlo tambien, no podia pedirle jada mas a la vida, lincoln volteo y vio a chico jordan, recordo lo que le dijo ajax y solo pudo sentir desprecio hacia el

\- a todo pavo le llega su accion de gracias - dijo lincoln para si mismo

lincoln se sorprendio de que alguien lo tomara por la espalda, pero eran sus amigos, brindaron, festejaron y bebieron hasta donde pudieron, era su noche y nadie lo podia arruinar

* * *

en el cuartel de las viudas las cosas no iban tan bien, de alguna forma la policia las habia encontrado, resulta que red fue una infiltrada todo este tiempo, quemaron todo el lugar antes de que la policia apareciera, junto con archivos, informacion,a red, todo

\- llego la hora de largarse de royal woods - dijo sorrow

\- todavia no, hay un ultimo cabo que atar, vengan conmigo - dijo puppet, siendo obedecida por toda su tropa

* * *

 **proximo capitulo GRAN FINAL att:-charly**


	30. atando cabos

"eres un criminal"

"esperaba mas de ti"

"me preocupas hermano, se que eres mejor que esto"

"por favor, deja todo esto"

"lo hacemos por que te amamos"

"cuando tu lo dejes yo lo dejare"

\- hey hermano, estas listo? - dijo clyde sacando a lincoln de sus pensamientos

\- si clyde, algo nervioso - dijo lincoln volviendo a la realidad

\- te ves muy pensativo, que pasa -

\- pensado en mi familia y algo que me dijo puppet la ultima ves que la vi -

\- amigo se te olvida que esa loca casi nos mata, como puedes llevarte tan bien con ella - dijo rusty

\- alguien me dijo que la venganza no me daria la paz que busco, asi que no guardo rencores -

\- eso es facil para ti, yo todavia recuerdo ese dia como una pesadilla - dijo zach

\- peleadores, a la jaula - dijo stella por el microfono

\- ok chicos, no hemos llegado tan lejos para perder aqui, entraremos como desconocidos y saldremos como campeones - dijo lincoln seriamente

\- SIIIII - gritaron todos los demas

\- y saben por que, por que somos... -

\- LA FORMACION SERPIENTE - dijeron todos cinco al unisono

los muchachos salieron al ring, se sorprendieron de ver tanta gente, era el doble, casi el triple de publico que habia normalmente, no solo estaban el sindicato y la formacion, estaban casi todas las bandas del torneo, eso solo hizo sentir mas ansioso a lincoln, pero un golpe en el hombro por parte de clyde lo relajo, si caian, caerian juntos, el sindicato entro tras ellos y se pusieron en pie de combate, el ambiente era tenso, habia silencio, que fue roto por stella

\- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS A LA FINAL - dijo con falso entusiasmo, pero creíble seguido por el bullicio del publico

\- hoy, dentro de la jaula, estan los jefes de jefes, el sindicato - hubo gran ruido que los luchadores recibieron con orgullo

\- del otro lado, estan las serpientes, vinieron desde abajo y subieron hasta dominar - el bullicio dejaba en verguenza el creado por el sindicato

\- llego la hora de la verdad, 3..2..1..PELEA - dijo stella dando comienzo a la final

zach empezo dando el primer golpe, le dio en la cara a un italiano que ni se inmuto, este respondio tomandolo de la cintura, lo levanto en el aire y lo lanzo contra clyde, ambos cayeron con fuerza, pero clyde logro levantarse rapido, evitando un gordo italiano que se lanzo sobre ellos, zach no pudo dar mas, en cambio clyde empezo a dar fuertes patadas al chico sobre zach en las costillas, este se sintio debil y un golpe en la mandibula lo dejo fuera definitivamente, tommy sorprendio a clyde golpeando con fuerza en la nuca, liam intento ayudar pero un italiano se interpuso y lo derroto facilmente, clyde era golpeado por 2 a la vez, rusty llego para ayudarlo, le quito a tommy de encima y noqueo brutalmente al otro, dejandolo en el suelo, clyde tampoco pudo resistir mas y se desplomo en el suelo, rusty esquivo un gancho y tacleo a otro italiano, ya en el suelo, lo estrangulo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, lo solto cuando vio que no se resistia, tommy aparecio con una patada voladora que dejo al pelirrojo en el suelo, lincoln logro tirar al ultimo italiano antes de encarar a tommy, ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a perder, tommy ataco primero, pero lincoln esquivo y lazo un golpe al estomago del italiano que lo hizo retroceder, iba a dar otro, pero tommy tomo su brazo y lo torcio, dejando a lincoln en una sumision casi imposible de escapar, con una mano doblaba su brazo y con la otra lo estrangulaba, lincoln poco a poco perdia el conocimiento, iba a perder, vio por un momento a su banda, se veian caras de desespero, de esperanza, de confusion, pero pudo ver a alguien ahi, lana, no sabia como ni porque, pero no le importaba, el era la inspiracion de su hermana y no podia verse debil, puso sus pies sobre la jaula y se impulso, haciendolo caer a el y a tommy al suelo, se libero del agarre y se puso de pie, tommy hizo lo mismo, lanzo un debil golpe que el albino devolvio con fuerza, haciendolo caer al suelo, espero a que se levantara, pero no lo hizo, nuevamente el silencio reino, pero rapidamente fue destronado por el ruido y la algarabia de la banda y de casi todo el lugar

\- eso es todo amigos, la formacion a ganado, esto es increible - dijo stella con felicidad, esta vez real

lincoln y los chicos se felicitaron y salieron despacio hacia la salida, mientras el sindicato no salia de su asombro, en el primer piso de la jaula, estaba frank venetto, tenia una cara de odio y furia, y un maletin que entrego de mala gana a lincoln, se largo mientras lincoln y su equipo alzaban el maletin con orgullo, todos fueron en direccion al cuartel, donde se celebraba como nunca antes lo habian hecho, en cierto momento los chicos subieron al segundo piso y se dividieron el dinero, casi todos en la banda creian que el premio eran solo 100000 dolares, asi que a cada una le toco 20000 dolares, excepto lincoln que le dio 10000 a ajax, por su lealtad, bajaron y con los otros 100000 dolares en el maletin subieron a la tarima del lugar, jordan subio con ellos y fue el quien levanto el maletin

\- quienes somos - pregunto jordan

\- FORMACION SERPIENTE - gritaron todos los presentes

lincoln no podia creerlo, por fin se libero de todo eso, abrazo a sus amigos y siguio festejando, era su ultima fiesta con su banda asi que la aprovecharia, queria llorar de la dicha, pero no queria que se burlaran de el asi que se controlo y siguio festejando como nunca antes

* * *

a la semana siguiente el cuartel de las valkyrs estaba tranquilo, charlotta contaba su dinero con vorkuta en su oficina

\- vorkuta, ese italiano amigo de los venetto ya esta muerto? - dijo ella con tranquilidad

\- si, pero escuche que frank esta sospechando de nosotras - dijo vorkuta

\- que sospechen, ellos solos jamas nos derrotaran - dijo charlotta riendo, siendo seguida por vorkuta

ellas no sabian que la camioneta negra frente a su cuartel era de la policia, en ella estaba el agente jacobs con un equipo de asalto, se preparaban cuando mcgee le hablo por radio

\- todo listo jacobs? - pregunto mcgee

\- si, esperamos la señal, estas seguro que este es el lugar, se ve abandonado - respondio jacobs

\- mi contacto me lo aseguro, no hay falla -

\- ok, entonces... - jacobs callo al ver un par de auto entrar al lugar - mcgee acaban de entrar dos autos repletos al lugar -

\- son ellas? -

\- no, parecen ser de la mafia venetto -

\- carajo, entren ya antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda -

\- entedido, cambio y fuera - jacobs colgo y dio la orden de entrar

charlotta seguia tranquilamente en su oficina cuando escucho tiros en la planta baja

\- jefa, son los venetto nos atacan - dijo una valkyr que irrumpió en el lugar

\- saquen las armas y acaben con ellos, vorkuta, vamos a los autos - dijo charlotta severamente

\- no se puede, en el garage hay una motociclistas, las viudas negras... - la valkyr recibio un balazo que la dejo muda... y muerta

\- malnacidas hijas de perra, hay que acabar con ellas, sigueme - dijo charlotta tomando un hacha bajo su escritorio y saliendo con vorkuta

todo era un caos, italianos atacando de frente, la policia entro por los lados y las viudas venian desde atras, estaban rodeadas, pero charlotta no caeria asi de facil, tomo su hacha y empezo a cortar cabezas a todo el que se interpusiera, tommy salto sobre una mesa y disparo contra las valkyrs, pero un policia lo fulmino a tiros, su tio saco un revolver y disparo contra la policia, dandole a uno, pero este rapidamente devolvio el tiro dandole en la cabeza al anciano, por su parte puppet y su equipo avanzaba rapidamente, no dejaban nada vivo, decidieron separarse, sorrow y raven hirian por la policia y laugh por los italianos, ella se encargaria de charlotta, corrio hacia la posible ruta de escape de esta, era el garage por el que entraron, habia cuerpos por doquier, puppet camino despacio y con cautela, pero unos faros tras ella se encendieron, el auto acelero con velocidad hacia ella, puppet tomo impulso y corrio hacia el auto, dio disparos al azar, con la suerte de darle al conductor que era vorkuta, salto sobre el capo del auto y de ahi al techo del mismo, donde cayo suavemente de pie, el auto perdio el control y choco contra una columna, pudo ver que alguien salia de el, con un maletin y un hacha, rapidamente apunto y dijo

\- charlotta alexey, quieta - dijo puppet con firmeza

\- que bueno es verte de nuevo svetlana - dijo charlotta manera burlona

\- ven aqui - dijo puppet acercandose a la rusa

\- cuanto a pasado, 25, 28 años, ya ni un beso le das a tu madre - dijo charlotta encarando a puppet

\- han pasado 30 largos años madre - dijo puppet con amargura y odio

\- lo llevas cronometrado he? -

\- si recuerdo como hace 30 años me dejaste con ese cerdo de mierda -

\- lo hice por tu bien, ademas sergei era un buen hombre, solo que tu nunca viste eso -

\- por mi bien? sabes que hizo apenas te fuiste me violo y me convirtio en su esclava personal por 10 años, tuve que matarlo para escapar -

\- tenias 5 años, yo era buscada por el gobierno, ademas, tu no eras una santa paloma, mira lo que me hiciste - charlotta señalo el parche de su ojo

\- me estabas ahorcando para que dejara de llorar, si no tomaba ese cuchillo y te rebanaba la cara me hubieses asesinado -

\- tu llanto casi delata nuestra posicion -

\- callate, deja de atrasar tu muerte, muy pronto volveras a verte con sergei y esa perra de vorkuta -

\- ok, creo que me lo merezco... o tal vez no - charlotta lanzo el maletin a un lado y con el hacha lanzo un fuerte golpe a puppet haciendo que tirara la pistola

puppet esquivo por suerte ese hachazo, seaco su cuchillo y se puso en posicion de combate, esquivo un nuevo hachazo y clavo el cuchillo en la pierna de su madre, la cual solto un quejido pero rapidamente se reincorporo, puppet saco el cuchillo, el hacha le paso cerca de la cara, cortabdole ub mechob de pelo y dejabdole uba cicatriz eb la mejilla derecha, puppet lanzo su cuchillo, impactando en el pecho de su madre, la cual cayo al suelo, puppet tomo su pistola, apunto a charlotta y dijo

\- cuando tenia 15 y escape de sergei, me propuse encontrarte y cazarte, hoy por fin voy a dormir en paz sabiendo que lo cumpli -

\- la venganza no te dara la paz que buscas - dijo charlotta escupiendo sangre

\- esto no es una venganza, esto es un ajuste de cuentas, u olvidaste lo de ucrania te metiste con mi equipo y eso no te lo perdono - acciono el arma y dio fin a la pelirroja

el resto de su equipo llego a la escena, ninguna hizo preguntas, puppet solo se digno a tomar el maletin y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia atras, era una bomba que acabo con el resto de enemigos en el lugar, las viudas subieron a sus motocicletas y se largaron del lugar, siendo perseguidas por algunos policias

* * *

\- asi que se acabo he, por fin dejaremos esto atras? - pregunto tabby

\- si asi es - dijo liam feliz

\- y con dinero, podremos disfrutar por un par de años antes de que te vayas al ejercito - dijo tabby desanimada

\- sabes he estado pensando y ese no es lugar para mi, tal vez trabaje en la granja de mis padres, que te... - fue interrumpido por un beso de tabby que respondio su duda

ambos siguieron caminando por la calle, felices y deseosos del futuro todo parecia sonreirles, en otro lado de la ciudad, zach entro a un cafe y vio a giggles haciendo su rutina, cuando giggles bajo y lo vio intento ignorarlo, pero este la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la parte de atras

\- que quieres zach? - pregunto ella algo enojada

\- quiero que mires esto - zach abrio su mochila y dejo ver un monton de billetes

\- eso que significa? -

\- que ya soy todo tuyo, ya no mas formacion, ya no mas peleas, solo tu y yo -

\- es cierto? -

\- tan cierto como que te amo - dijo zach siendo besado por giggles

por su parte rusty y polly disfrutaban el dia, ya no habia formacion, nada podia arruinarlo excepto la llamada de cierta atleta

\- no puedo creer que lynn siga insistiendo en arreglar las cosas - dijo polly con odio

\- sabes, alguien me dijo que la venganza y el rencor no nos dan la paz que buscamos - dijo rusty

\- es enserio, luego de todo lo que nos hizo? - polly estaba mas furiosa

\- lo se, pero piensa, es mejor un arreglo formal o una eterna enemistad -

\- pues ahi tienes un punto, creo que le dare una oportunidad - polly contesto y empezo a resolver cosas con su antigua amiga

por ultimo clyde y haiku estaban en casa de esta ultima, su madre habia salido, estaban solos, en la habitacion de la gotica, haiku gemia de placer mientras clyde daba todo su potencial

\- asi que...ganaste... - decia haiku extasiada

\- claro que si...crei que ya lo sabias - clyde estaba al cien por ciento

\- los espiritus...me lo...dijeron... -

\- AAAAHHHHHH -

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH -

\- me dijeron, que tu ganarias, nunca desconfie de ellos -

\- y tampoco de mi, pues ahora si, lo e dejado para siempre, nunca volvere a pelear, te lo juro mi amor -

\- eso me llena de alegria y emocion -

\- lista para el round 2? -

\- claro que si -

* * *

lincoln volvia del aeropuerto con toda su familia, lisa volvio de su viaje a japon, les conto las maravillas del lugar, aclaro las cosas con lincoln y su adiccion al "pugilismo", y las cosas volvian a la normalidad, lincoln se sento en el sofa y recibio una llamada de lynn, estaba feliz pues polly le volvio a hablar, no la perdono de inmediato, pero le dijo que estarian en contacto, lincoln le dijo que tenia algo que mejoraria su humor, colgo y le mando un video de la paliza que recibio francisco durante su pelea con los payasos asesinos, la respuesta de lynn fue emoticones llorando de risa, seguidos de un pulgar arriba, lincoln tuvo que colgar, pues tocaban la puerta, se sorprendio al ver a las viudas ahi, no pudo decir nada pues rapidamente le taparon la boca

\- loud recuerdas el favor que nos debes, hemos venido a cobrarlo - dijo puppet

\- claro, que necesitas - dijo el albino

\- que nos escondas por un minuto, y si la policia pregunta, no estamos aqui - puppet y su equipo se escondieron en diferentes lugares de la casa

la puerta volvio a sonar, lincoln no queria abrir, pero era el unico en la planta baja y no queria que sus padres vieran mas pandilleros y policias en la casa, fue y se sintio tranquilo al ver que era el agente mcgee

\- que hay chico, no hay tiempo para explicarte, has visto a estas chicas por aqui? - mcgee saco una foto de las viudas

\- no señor, nunca antes las habia visto - mintio lincoln

\- esta bien, gracias, o y por cierto muchacho, gracias por toda tu ayuda, hoy por fin esas asquerosas bandas caeran -

\- a que se refiere? -

\- las valkyrs fueron desmanteladas, frank venetto murio y la formacion esta apunto de caer -

\- eso me alegra señor -

\- fue un gusto conocerte chico, tal vez nos volvamos a ver - dijo mcgee largandose del lugar

\- ya pueden salir - lincoln aviso a las viudas

\- gracias loud tu deuda queda saldada, nos volveremos a ver - dijo puppet dejando ver una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que sorprendio al albino

\- oye nunca me contaste tu historia - dijo lincoln con confianza

\- te la contaria, pero luego tendria que matarte - dijo puppet desapareciendo con su equipo

lincoln se sento y decidio ver las noticias para disipar todo lo que paso

\- en otras noticias, la gran redada anti-bandas a dado frutos, las mafias de las valkyrs y la familia venetto han sido desmanteladas, mientras que organizaciones como las viudas negras han sido expulsadas del estado, para royal woods, el golpe mas fuerte se lo lleva la formacion serpiente, su lider, conocido como chico jordan, murio en un enfrentamiento contra la policia, la banda cayo y se han registrado arrestos masivos tanto de esta como de otras bandas del sector -

todo salio de maravilla, lincoln recibio un ultimo mensaje de ajax que decia "fue un placer y un honor conocerte jefe, me voy muy lejos, espero volverte a ver" decia el simple pero emotivo mensaje, lana bajo y miro a lincoln a los ojos, hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por la pequeña mecanica

\- asi que, ya todo termino? -

\- si, asi es, ya todo termino -

\- genial, espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad -

\- lo volvera cuando me contestes esto, tu estuviste en la jaula? - pregunto lincoln con severidad

\- eeeeh...si - lana no podia ver a su hermano a los ojos

\- jajajaja, pequeña comadreja, ven vamos -

\- adonde? - lana estaba confundida

\- hace mucho te prometi que te enseñaria a conducir una motocicleta, y como ya no estamos en pandillas, es el mejor momento -

\- SIIIIIIII, ire por mi casco - lana subio y bajo como un rayo, subio a la motocicleta de su hermano y se fueron

lincoln sin querer dejo el televisor encendido, el cual siguio transmitiendo

\- noticia de ultima hora, los acuerdos de paz se han roto, el campo de batalla esta listo y las armas empiezan a dejar sus primeras victimas, todo apunta a que la guerra a iniciado -

* * *

 **aqui termina la formacion serpiente, gracias a quienes estuvieron de principio a fin y por recibirme tan bien en este lugar**

 **gracias especiales a:**

 **cartman6x61**

 **RCurrent**

 **eltiorob95**

 **jonas nagera**

 **PD: si quieren saber sobre la guerra del final estén atentos a mi proxima historia, creo que ya tendran una idea pero no dare detalles, solo dire** **A LAS ARMAS att:-charly**


End file.
